


The Weight of Succession

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Chubby Harry, Fantasy, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mpreg, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: In the Kingdom of Godric's Hollow, Prince Albus Severus Potter has come of age. When the Portly King Harry insists Albus accompany him on a diplomatic mission. Albus finds himself falling for Prince Scorpius the attractive chubby son of his father's rival.When Albus gets offered the Kingship of a rival kingdom in an exchange for Prince Scorpius's hand. He finds himself having to prove himself and also save his new kingdom at once. All while Prince Scorpius encourages Albus's waistline and horizons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU version of the Harry Potter universe, without magic..

The Twenty Eight Kingdoms Of Albion. More accurately the fourteen Kingdoms of Albion. Not that anyone was wanting the name change, each kingdom was a large parcel of land. Usually With a castle at its centre and its own Royal Family.

One Particular Kingdom, The Land known as Godric’s Hollow. Was a fertile and verdant, known for its rolling hills and strong harvests. The castle was nestled between two hills near a waterfall, it was an ancient citadel with a village that sprawled out in front of it. Thatch roofed houses that centred around a white stone statue that acted like the heart of the small village. It was peaceful, but it hadn’t always been.

The Now peaceful land Forty one years ago, was under occupation. The Late King and Queen James And Lilith were brutally slain in a surprise attack from a neighbouring land. Their young son only a year old at the time was smuggled out by servents. While the kingdom suffered under less than magnanimous rule. When King Harry came of age he allied himself with the other southern kingdoms and killed The Brutal King Thomas. He then took control of his father's former kingdom, leading it into a new age of prosperity.

Prince Albus Severus Potter, Second in line for the throne yawned.

“Am I boring you My liege?” came the firm but irritated voice of his tutor Madame McGonagall. Over her half-moon spectacles, her mostly grey hair tired in a tight bun, that seemed to also pull her face back partially masking her age.

“I know my fathers history” Albus replied curtly. “I would much rather study the history of some of the other kingdoms..” Albus offered alternatively.

She sighed. “I am aware. However it is important you know our kingdoms history, even it’s most recent history. Tomorrow we will be studying the Battle of Hogsmeade, focusing on the tactics and formations used.”

Albus rubbed the side of his nose. “Right. I did study that in Hogsmeade, even walked where the barricades were set up.” Albus mentioned, his father had sent Albus and his siblings to study politics among the scholars. It had been a long year, Albus was glad to be home.

“Yes. I’m aware, your father asked me to cover it again” Madame McGonagall offered in explanation.

“Tomorrow after Breakfast?” Albus said rising out of his chair.

“As usual.” Came the reply.

Albus nodded and adjusted his tunic, pulling it down slightly. He hated the way it clung around his hips around his belly. He tolerated his weight, it was his fathers fault. His father in his reign of prosperity, had like most of the kingdom already, Grown, quite considerably. This had the unfortunate side effect of leaving albus plumper than he preferred, but unable to loose it either. He walked out of the room, leaving his studies spread across the ornate mahogany desk knowing a servant would tidy them later.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair attempting to smooth his fringe to one side for easily the fourth time that day. Following the stone passageways out of the donJon and towards the training ring that sat in the courtyard nestled between the stables and the barracks.

The practice ground was sand, but had over time mixed with dirt and become grey in colour. Crude wooden barriers circled it while in the centre there was a fence, erected for when jousting practice was held. Grinning wryly leaning against the centre was Teddy, one of the kingdoms best fighters and who’d been training alongside and now with Albus, he was also the son of two of Harry's advisors. “Your late” Teddy said with a cheeky grin as he stretched his muscles, his tall torso muscular and defined but with a bulging belly made of too much beer and salted meat.

“Tutoring. Father wanted me to learn over the history again..” Albus said groaning. As he slid under the fence, his leather boots making a cloud of dust as he stood up.

“Well since how your late” Teddy said picking up a metal blunted long sword, enough to cause bruises and a concussion when handled well enough. Or badly enough albus considered, remembering when he knocked himself out the first time he fought with one. He threw it to albus who caught the blade in his hand, grateful it was dulled. “We’ll start with Sparing. Aim to kill, I can take the bruises..”

Albus smirked and placed his hands on the hilt. Knowing without a gambeson or any armour he would definitely receive a few bruises and welts. “Alright..”

Teddy picked up a longsword and held it in his grip “Your weakest at skirmishing. So come on Al..”

Albus rolled his eyes, trying to not raise himself to the taunt, as he and teddy began to circle one another seeing who would lunge and make the first move. Albus stepped forward and swung with sword and teddy stepped out of its range. Frowning he stepped forward, and his blade hit metal. Teddy pushing albus blade towards the ground. Irritated albus pulled back stepping out and swinging forward leaning back as the metal hit Teddy’s side.

“Messy..” Came Teddy’s reply.

“Still hit you.” Albus grinned starting to break a sweat.

“Once” Teddy replied back, annoyingly confident.

Albus went in and the two began to trade blows. Albus blocking Teddy’s swings with his sword, and making cheap swings at Teddy when he could. Albus could feel himself beginning to tire, trading blows with Teddy didn’t have the same adrenaline kick.

“Come on Teddy! Whoop his arse!” The crude call came out.

‘Great, they were drawing a crowd’ Albus said sighing allowing himself a quick look over to see Teddy’s Fathers grinning as they learnt against the fence. Albus relaxed a little, but continued to fight hoping he could outlast Teddy, who’s swings were getting slower.

Albus smirked and stepped in throwing a hard swing down on Teddy’s belly, causing him to belch loudly. Teddy thrown off stumbled back as albus sword hit his ankle causing him to overbalance in pain. Hitting the ground with a thump, playfully Albus prodded Teddy’s belly with his sword. “Beat you..”

There was a playful boo from behind Albus as he offered a hand to Teddy who rugged and pulled him into a tight hug. “Only in combat, but my hugs are far stronger!” Teddy grinned wrapping his muscular arms around Albus torso.

“Gettoff. I’m not james...” Albus groaned in complaint cheeks going red.

“He’s no fun. I get a rise out of you” Teddy answered, loosening his grip just a little. Allowing the two to uncouple and stand up covered In grey dust.

“Great..” Albus said annoyed, he’d have to change.

“Your fine..” Teddy dismissed as he took albus sword and placed it on a rack with other dulled blades. “Your improving at Skirmishing you know..”

“I prefer line fighting..” Albus admitted.

“I know. But kings don’t line fight.” Teddy answered.

“I’m a Prince, and I won’t be King. I like line fighting, I’m good at it” Albus said frustrated as he reached the fence, putting on a cordial smile for Teddy’s fathers.

Sirius and Remus Black, they were two of his father's closest confidants. Having been best friends to his late grandfather. Sirius the fatter of the two, big in belly with long now grey hair and a goatee and and eyes that seemed to twinkle. The other Remus, taller and softer, wider hips and plump body that often bulged tight against his Tunic, highlighting each of his belly rolls. “You did Well Teddy...” Remus said warmly and wisely.

“Thanks Dad. What brings you down here? Your usually with The King” Teddy said as heaved himself under the fence.

“He got distracted by lunch” Sirius grinned. Albus smirked, that sounded like his father.

“Well that, and he received a messenger from Hogsmeade Castle” Remus pointed out.

“Oh.” Albus nodded slowly realising. “I guess it's almost time for the Kingdoms Meeting..” It meant his father and his council would be gone for a few weeks at least. Albus could relax and at least avoid sparring.

Remus and Sirius shared an amused look. “it is. Albus..”

Before any more could be said, the clattering Of hooves interrupted any potential conversation. As Albus saw his enormously Fat older brother ride in. Perched on a rather muscular horse, with his bulging gut, and rather wide ass. Prince James Sirius Potter, handsome getting his father's best features, he was the perfect son, the perfect future king, the perfect father to be.

Practically everything Albus wasn’t. Teddy patted Albus shoulder gently and shrugged him off as he approached his brother. “Riding? Don’t see you doing that too often these days?” Albus asked pithy.

James rolled his eyes, his fat body bulging as he struggled off his horse, “needed it. Alice is getting clingy, I didn’t think she’d be so huge...”

Albus couldn’t help but laugh. “Everyone knew. And she’s having your baby, there was no chance you would be having a small baby..”

James took his horse by the reigns and handed it to a boy who ran out of the stable to meet him. “She’s making me fat, you know she ordered me to have four meals a day..” James complained.

Albus nodded, not listening. For every outward protest James made, he still adored his wife and he loved eating almost as much. His physique showed that, any trace of muscle Buried under layers of flab. “Why’d you come back? Get hungry?”

James scoffed. “No” came a bluffing reply.

“Uh huh..” Albus grinned as the pair walked up as the main door was suddenly pulled open for them by two of the posted guards, their Red and Yellow lion crested tabards On display. “I haven’t had lunch anyway”

James grinned and put his arm around his brother. “I’ve missed this brother. I’ve been elsewhere of late” James admitted as they spoke to a servant to have food brought to the dining room. They stood in the large Great Hall, were his father's rather large throne waited alongside his mothers. Apart from a couple servants polishing the ornamental suits of armour that lined one wall, and the three sets of long tables that were used for feasting, it was surprisingly quiet.

“What with the Wedding? And now the baby?” Albus said knowing the word baby freaked James out. “The baby that will move Lily and I further down the line of succession..”

James nodded tiredly. “I wished we waited longer.” He said truthfully.

Albus shook his head dismissively, “no you don’t. You’ll be a great father..” Albus agreed as they walked.

“Your Princess is looking for you!” Lily Potter, Albus younger sister called down from the balcony towards James. Her straight Red hair although pinned back, cascading over the balcony.

James groaned. “Lie for me? I need a break.”

Lily scoffed. “Lie? For the crown prince? What an honour I’ll lie to everyone in the village if I have too” She said playing it up dramatically.

Albus smirked impressed, as James rolled his eyes. “You’ve attended too many of Creeveys ‘Plays’” James said sarcastically.

Lily leant forward and grinned. “Oh and Dad wants to see you Albus, he’s up in the council chamber..”

Albus slumped, “Can you ask the servant to bring lunch up to me then?” Albus requested of his sister.

“Sure. Only if you don’t tell the tutor I’m here” Lily replied.

“Hiding again?” James smirked shaking his head.

“Don’t act so high and mighty, you did the same thing. Anyway she’s trying to teach me etiquette. Which I don’t need because I’m perfect” Lily answered with a flourish.

The door to the Royal chambers opened and The queen walked out, her long gown trailing across the floor. Albus’s mother Queen Ginerva Potter or as she was more affectionately known Ginny. With beautiful long red hair which lily had inherited and beautiful but warm features. Although she had a temper which all her children had been on the receiving end on many occasions. As she was trailed by a maid servant. “Lily. Come down, your tutor is looking for you” Ginny said with sighing frustration.

Lily frowned. “It’s etiquette. And it’s dull.”

“Lily” Ginny said firmly.

“Fine I’m going..” Lily complained walking away from the balcony.

Ginny smiled and turned to her sons. “Princess Alice, requires your attention and I suspect it’s something that only you can do” She said diplomatically. Albus smirked as James walked away with the manner of someone walking to the hangman’s block. Ginny then turned to Albus and smiled at him warmly, “Your father wants to speak to you.”

Albus winced in frustration, “Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Ginny said simply. “It’s a good thing. I promise..” She reassured as she led her son into through an arched doorway. Albus nodded contemplatively, as he searched for what his father wanted to speak to him about. “You are of age now, so it’s good your father trusts you with more responsibilities” Ginny continued. Albus nodded only half listening, as they approached his father's council chamber. Where he often met with allies and trusted confidants, Ginny tugged open the wooden door.

Albus peered into the room. The large window had its curtains parted letting the natural light into the room, while snuffed out candles lined the walls. At the centre was a table covered in books and large sheets of paperwork, covering a large map of the realm. Behind that was his father, King Harry. He was seated in a high back chair, dark raven hair that the gold crown hid how unkempt it truly was, while his bright green eyes peering out behind round glasses.

“Your Majesty” Albus said offering a polite bow of respect.

“You hardly need to do that in private Albus” King Harry James Potter said with wry amusement. “Take a seat..” he gestured to one of the wooden chairs that circled around the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus studied both his parents expressions with caution, it wasn’t a good sign. He sat in the chair, and leant forward resting his wrists on the table, as he clutched his hands tightly, trying to make any nerves or fears less apparent. “So?” Albus asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled and leant back relaxing, his belly bulging against the quilted silk of his jacket. “Your of age now, and it’s time you start taking a more active role in the kingdom” Harry warned slowly. “Help figure out your place.”

“So I can’t just be the black sheep?” Albus smirked.

“No” Harry and Ginny replied together.

“The Summer Meeting Of Kingdoms is coming up and I wish for you attend with me” Harry revealed.

Albus blinked. “Doesn’t James you usually attend?”

“He does. But Alice is very pregnant, and I wouldn’t think it’d be advisable for him to be away for a month” Ginny said truthfully. The logic made sense, it was entirely possible Alice could go into labor. Although Albus was entirely keen to see Alice throw the book at James.

“Right. So I’m going to converse with diplomats and foreign royalty. And I can barely enjoy conversation with my family” Albus frowned confused how well he’d be able to make any conversation and not screw things up royally.

“You’ll be fine. I struggled at your age” Harry reassured.

“I’m not and won’t be king. I don’t have too. I’m the spare” Albus said dismissively, feeling the whole exercise would be entirely useless.

Harry sighed. “Albus. You will be attending with myself. Lily is also coming, but she’ll be Attending all the ceremonial events.”

“Because she’s a girl?” Albus questioned pursing his lips, she was only a year younger.

“Because she isn’t of age yet” Harry replied.

Albus tilted his head as something occurred to him, “so, is this an attempt to set me up?”

Ginny smirked, “no. But I wouldn’t waste the opportunity.”

Albus rolled his eyes, “Fine. I’m only agreeing, because I know I don’t have a choice.”

“Correct” Ginny added.

“May I be excused. I’d like to go eat lunch now? My stomach is turning in knots” Albus complained.

Harry smirked and nodded politely. “You may. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Albus nodded and bowed to both his parents with respect, even if he didn’t always feel it. Out in the corridor, with a polite smile stood his Man Servant Matthew. Older, taller and annoyingly thinner. “Sir, I’ve had your lunch brought to you room” Matthew explained politely.

“Thankyou. I’m starving” Albus said setting off towards his bedroom. Matthew following behind at an appropriate distance. He passed his brothers rooms and heard giggling from inside.

“God you look so beautiful” James said with adoration. Albus smiled, his brother had married Princess Alice of the House Of Longbottom. Their country Harfung borded the southern hills, and was almost as equal in size to Godrics Hollow. It was known for their wine and their fruit, as Albus remembered seeing the beautiful vineyards that spread across the hills. Alice was the second child of King Neville and she wasn’t the prettiest, but she had flowing blonde hair and looked a little mousy if Albus was honest. But she adored James, something that perplexed him but someone in the world had too.  Albus smirked as James kissed her bulging and heavily swollen belly. She was pregnant with his child, which simply Albus considered better him than me.

Albus walked a little further down the corridor and walked into his room. The worn grey stone and polished wooden floor, complimented with burgundy red carpets, a large four poster bed sat in the centre of the room, while a couch rested to one side towards a fireplace. There was a curtained doorway that led through to small room where Albus would bathe.

“Sir, would you wish me to prepare a bath for you” Matthew suggested.

“Please. And shut the door too, I don’t wish to be disturbed while I eat” Albus warned firmly. Matthew bowed and latched the door shut. Albus crossed over to the couch and sat down, as he gazed at the food that was laid out infront of him.

“If you wish, I’m happy to feed you” Matthew said honestly.

Albus felt his cheeks go bright red. “Err. Not right now. But Thankyou.”

Matthew bowed and walked into the side room. Leaving Albus alone. Albus smiled and relaxed and used his hands to pick up the meat and feed to his hungry mouth. Not caring as the juices ran down his chin. As he stuffed in handfuls of carrots and onions he let his hand stroke his gut, rubbing it slowly. He liked being alone when he ate, he felt ashamed of his greed. But he was often a slave to his food, but preferred to gorge privately unlike his brother or father.

It wasn’t long,before the plates were empty, and Albus found himself belching and rubbing his overstuffed belly. “Ohh. That was so good..” Albus puffed feeling his cock start to swell into an erection.

“Sir? Are you ready for your bath.” Matthew asked from the doorway. Standing there naked, his annoying firm body, and good looks. His dick soft, but reasonable in size Matthew was a shower. An another annoying trait. Albus heaved himself up and walked to the bathroom. The pair had an arrangement, Matthew would get albus off penetration wasn’t an option. Albus wasn’t keen for a bastard, and knew that Matthews wife wouldn’t particularly of appreciated it either. With his firm hands Matthew began unlacing albus jacket, until he could slide it over albus head. His hands began to slide Albus silk shirt up and rub his bloated gut. Slowly and tenderly.

“Mhmm..” Albus groaned relaxing. Matthew unlaced the cuffs of albus sleeves and pulled the shirt leaving his belly exposed. “I wish you would get fat. It’s hardly fair”

“My wife might take issue” Matthew answered. As he began to pull down Albus fitted pants.

“I could make it a royal Decree, all my Servants must be fat” Albus mused as Matthew finished undressing him. The two both now standing naked.

“You wouldn’t” Matthew said knowingly. As albus reached out and stroked his muscles, albus cock hardening.

“No I wouldn’t..” Albus agreed gripping Matthews wrists as he stepped into the wide bath, he lowered himself onto a stool that was beneath the water and Matthew joined him kneeling. He picked up a cloth and began to rub Albus thighs.

Albus grabbed his shaft, tugging on it firmly as Matthew cleaned him. He enjoyed having the firm hands, kneeding his flesh. He was fat and truthfully Albus loved it.

“Let me!” Matthew offered, letting his firm hand grip Albus shaft. As Albus began to use the soap to clean his soft wet body. Albus let out a hard moan, his cock getting closer as he felt his body get closer to the height of orgasm.

“I’m close” Albus rasped relaxing back in the water, doing his best not to fall off the stool and onto the water.

Matthew nodded. “I recognise your orgasam face” he commented unhelpfully, wrapping his hand tighter and began to jack Albus shaft.

Albus rolled his eyes and relaxed as he felt his body tighten as his load released from his cock onto this chest. Albus clutched the side of the bath. “Thanks” he groaned gratefully.

Matthew smiled and continued to clean Albus, before he climbed out and dried himself off. Before handing a clean towel to the prince. Albus stood and climbed out as Matthew began to dry him off, until his skin was dry and began to rub it clean through his hair until Albus was dry. “I’ve chosen some dry clothes for you”

“As apposed to wet ones” Albus replied as Matthew offered a pair of long Johns for albus to step into.

“Would you prefer wet undergarments?” Matthew replied, knowing he could only get away with sarcasm like this in private.

“No. I would prefer less layers in the heat” Albus admitted.

Matthew grinned playfully. “The joy of being a prince”

“The king spoke to me about attending the meeting of the kingdoms” Albus explained.

“Yes. His majesty brought it up at a meeting this morning with the household servants” Matthew admitted.

“So are you attending?” Albus asked hopefully. “The king and queen their wisdom think it’ll be a great opportunity for me to socialise...”

Matthew raised an eyebrow. “While I do wish I could see that spectacle, My liege I will be here unfortunately.”

“Spectacle?” Albus said raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Well. You aren’t exactly known for your relations...”

Albus frowned, Matthew was right, Sex he was decent or at least serviceable at. But to get to that required flirting or able to be charming, neither was something Albus felt he wasn’t particularly great at. Albus sighed frustrated and walked out into his bedroom. Intending to sprawl out on the couch.

Albus ended spending an hour dozing, before taking his horse out for a ride before dinner, using the opportunity to go the town and get a few garments commissioned by the tailor. He wanted a few new tunics and a coat with fur, something that would be striking but not too over the top. But it would look impressive even if it probably made him sweat buckets.

The weeks leading up to the Royal Party leaving for Hogsmede was approaching. Albus had Teddy sit down with him and explain the journey how he was going to be at his side with the horse. While King Harry will of course ride in the coach. Otherwise there would of course be coaches with their clothes, and servants and of course a full royal guard.

“I’m assuming we’re stopping along the way” Albus said considering. “Because my arse will be raw after a few days ride.”

“Like you’d be complaining” Teddy replied matter of factly, as he unrolled a map.

“Funny” Albus nudged.

Teddy placed a couple of paperweights on the two of the corners of the yellowing map. “So this will be the route we take” Teddy said trailing a finger up from when the castle was marked.

“Right. And we’re stopping where?” Albus repeated.

Teddy smirked, “after the first Days ride, we’ll stop at Rivervale where after staying the night at the keep there Prince Ronald Weasley, will join us along with his Son Hugo..”

Albus sighed. “Must He?”

“Why? Still not love sick?” Teddy said determined not to snicker.

“Oh shush. And if you mention it around my father. I will throw you in the stocks..”

“Kinky” Teddy grinned, knowing Albus wouldn’t. “But this trip. It might be a good opportunity to reconnect...”

“I’d get so fat if married him” Albus said prodding his belly.

“You’ll get fat no matter who you marry” Teddy reassured unhelpfully.

“Good. Maybe I’ll stay single.”

Teddy snorted. “I can already see King Harry marrying you off..”

Albus glowered, and followed the map noting the other presumed stop camping on the border before what looked like a very straight ride through Vert-Gras. “I’m assuming the reason we’re riding straight on through there is because?”

“Because, King Harry would rather not impose on King Ernest” Remus said simply. walking in behind them. “Particularly as the next few weeks are about diplomacy..”

“Exactly” Teddy agreed.

Albus nodded. “Dad has been saying I should be nice to everyone. But is there anyone I should be avoiding?”

Remus pursed his lips, clearly hesitant on how much he should admit. “There is. But I think it’s best your father talk to you about that when he’s ready...” Remus said gently. Albus eyebrow raised up his interest peaked. But from the expression of his fathers “Having said that, watch out for High Regret King Theodore. Now he’s someone you should avoid...”

“Diplomatically...” Teddy insisted.

“How do you diplomatically avoid someone?” Albus questioned.

Remus smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “That is the key to diplomacy.”

Albus politely chuckled. “So what happens? We’re there for like a month.”

“Two weeks” Teddy corrected. “But considering travel to and from its more like three.”

“Mostly Meetings. You’ll probably end up socialising with Many of the princes and Princesses. Go out hunting, ceremonial dances and more” Remus rattled off.

Albus nose wrinkled, “dancing?” He frowned.

“Well there’s usually a ball towards the end with dancing. But the ceremonial Dance is when kingdom provides entertainment.” Remus said sitting down on the chair, “some of it is impressive...some of it is well. Leud..”

Albus broke down with laughter. “I’ll make sure I watch that.”

Teddy shook his head. “Means you’ll have to watch some breasts..”

Both Remus and Albus winced, Teddy Grinned and shook his head.

“Excuse me Gentlemen” Ginny said firmly but politely in the doorway. “I’d like to borrow my son.”

“Of course Your Majesty!” Teddy and Remus said bowing respectfully, as Albus approached his mother.

“Come Albus. Lets take a walk...” Ginny said offering her arm to Albus. Albus respectfully took it and looked at his mother hesitantly. They walked away the council room and down the corridor.

“What’s this about mum?” Albus asked cautiously.

“I know your Dad isn’t going to say this. But this will be good chance for you both to work on your relationship...” Ginny encouraged. “I know you two often fight, but he means well..”

Albus sighed frustrated. “He’s also the king.”

“And your father” Ginny reminded. “Sometimes that’s more important.”

Albus shrugged pulling away, “Maybe. But I’m the second child. I’m never going to be king, but Dad insists on me taking on all this responsibility...” Albus sighed.

“Well. What would you prefer? Your still a prince..” Ginny said pointedly.

“Look I don’t know. Maybe I’ll abdicate my title. Go live in a forest and paint..” Albus said dismissively.

“Now don’t be silly” Ginny said firmly. “You could do so much, if you put yourself to it..” Albus nodded half heartedly, he’d had these talks before. Albus usually just started nodding politely and counting the cracks in the stone. “Maybe flirt with some handsome princes..”

“Mum. I think the likelihood of that is very slim...” Albus trailed off. “Teddy said there was a few people I should avoid..”

Ginny considered and leant in conspiratorially. “There are. There is King Theodore. I don’t think he’s truthfully ever gotten over King Thomas’s loosing the war..” Ginny explained. “Then theres also King Draco...”

Albus Squinted, “didn’t he switch sides towards the end of the war...”

“He did. It was his relationship with Harry that did it..”

Albus went white. “Sorry. Repeat that? Dad dated another man..”

“Before me Yes. They broke up because they both had to become king and..well..I think Harry was afraid of being with Draco. It’s been akward since...”

Albus just stared. “I don’t know what to think. But he married you?”

Ginny tried to not be offended. “Your father and I had also been flirtatious. and he perused me..”

Albus grinned, “Were you the other woman.”

“Albus Severus Potter, I will not be answering that question...” Ginny said narrowing her eyes at her son. Albus grinned, he’d happily take that as a yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus watched with curiosity as the Horses were all prepared and the Carts, all loaded up with clothing and supplies. As every kingdom had to bring a contribution of food for the Meeting of Kingdoms. “Sir. I’ve sent your packed trunk down” Matthew said firmly. “Will you need me to assist dressing you in your armour” “No. I’ll get one of the servants travelling with you to do it. They’ll have to learn” Albus mused. “This is going to be a bore, three weeks of tedium..”

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad” Matthew encouraged.

Albus turned to him, eyebrow raised. “I think it will.”

“I’ll go find one of the household servants to help you get into your armour.” Matthew said heading to the door. Albus nodded, watching the horses getting fastened to the coach.

“Thankyou...” Albus said looking around and noticing he’d already Gone. “Oh...”

Eventually a servant arrived, he bowed and began to help albus dress. He did it quietly with dignity. His hands were too firm and truthfully he missed Matthew, and did the gambosen tighter than he would have preferred. After which leather riding boots were fitted and laced up. Metal riveted chainmail, heavy and shaped like a tunic was held up by the servant and lowered onto albus, as he pushed his arms through the short sleeves. Albus felt the weight of it on his shoulders, while heavy once the thick leather belt was placed beneath his belly. It made the heavy chain feel less cumbersome. Finally a jacket was placed over the top, that buttoned up and had a cut in both the front and back making it easier for movement and of course riding.

“Thankyou” Albus said Stretching, and checking how free his movement was. He began to walk around taking one last look at his bedroom. The servant stood silently and dignified, albus frowned. “You don’t have to be so stern..”

“Your Majesty It would be inappropriate considering my station” he replied simply.

Albus chose not to reply, he left his chambers and walked down the stairs and along a corridor to the great hall.

“Albus. You look so handsome” Ginny smiled, approaching her son in a floor length blue gown with long sleeves.

Albus felt his cheeks reddening, “Mum..” Albus hissed. Ginny smirked and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m going to miss you. Travel safely, and look after your sister..”

“He doesn’t need too. I can look after myself” Lily replied walking in. Shockingly Wearing pants.

“Lily what are wearing” Ginny said horrified. “Your riding in the coach with your father..”

“Oh yeah. While Albus rides up front. Not likely” Lily replied firmly.

“Lily. You cannot ride upfront, how will you defend yourself” Ginny prompted frustrated but truthfully understanding her daughters complaints.

“With a sword. I’m easily as good as James.” Lily replied with a grin.

“Just don’t get hurt” Ginny sighed said kissing her daughters cheek.

“I’ll do my best” Lily smiled. “Come on Albus..” She said nudging her brother playfully as he turned.

Wait!” A heavily pregnant Alice said dressed in a loose fitting white dress, that still clung to her belly and rounder than usual breasts. “I just wanted to say hello. And your new Nephew did too..”

Albus forced a smile, and hugged her. “Look after yourself..” He said gently.

“Of course. I have James..”

Lily chuckled, “he’s pretty useless. Just try not to give birth until we get back...”

“I wouldn’t worry too much” Ginny said gently. “If he’s anything like his dad, he’ll be late. Very very late..”

Albus chuckled. “So Where’s James?” Albus questioned, pretending to be annoyed.

“Outside. He promised to wave you off” Alice chuckled rubbing her belly.

“Come on I want to see if your horse snots on you again..” Lily said walking out confidently.

“That was one time...” Albus sighed. Following after her.

“Still completely hilarious” Lily grinned. As they walked out of the keep. The courtyard had Servants, pages, and soldiers. Teddy lead over two saddled horses. Tall and muscular, with braided manes and a greyish black coat.

Lily grinned and ran her hand down the horses neck. “This mine?” Lily asked hopefully.

“It is Princess” Teddy said smiling. “Need a hand..”

“Nope. Albus will..” Lily said placing her foot in the styrup and hoisting herself onto the horse.

Teddy looked at Albus, eyebrow raised. “I’ll be fine..”

Teddy nodded. Harry waddled out in comfortable but elegant travelling clothes. “Let’s get this show on the road.” Harry said firmly.

“Your Majesty.” Commander Dudley said bowing in reverence. “The Soldiers. Are ready. And the carriages are loaded with the supplies..”

“Wonderful! Wonderful!” Harry smiled. “Lily aren’t you riding with me?” Harry frowned.

“Pfft. No. If Albus gets to ride up front. I’ll ride with him” Lily said explaining it in frustration.

Harry nodded used to his daughters stubbornness. “Albus? You ready?”

“Yes Dad” he groaned.

“Well. Captain Dudley let’s get going” Harry nodded as he walked to the carriage that had the royal crest on it. The soldiers opened it as Harry heaved his enormous body inside.

Teddy climbed his own horse and clopped over to Albus side. “Ready..”

Albus ignored him, refusing to rise to his bait. Instead riding over to behind the Guards that were leading the Caravan as they trotted out of the castle. Their armour glinting in the sunlight, as unlike Albus they still had to wear full plate armour. They passed through the raised Port Cullis and down into the town.

Everyone had come out to see them. Albus felt himself unintentionally puffing his chest out and sucking in. Waving to some of the children who lined the streets. James always got bigger cheers, perhaps it was because he always seemed at home in crowds. Confident in his role, even at his wedding people had traveled across the land to see his brother get married.

Albus was sure he’d never have that. Even James used to get suitors, Lily did Boys who thought they had a chance. And men who should have known better.

The Royal ‘Caravan’ or more accurately, one coach, a lot of horses, and two coaches pulling along supplies. Took the well worn road towards Gryphon lake, the view was meh, trees and the occasional field. But the forests, with mist lingering between each tree looked enticing, eventually opened out into the open plains and a glimpse of water.

Gryphon lake was named allegedly because Gryphons were once sighted drinking from its banks. Albus was sure that was a myth, but it made a good story. It was also the home to the summer palace. Built beside a lake, surrounded by vineyards and a small market town. Every second year they’d go out to the summer palace James and Lily would go swimming out in the lake, while Albus always a little uncertain often just played on the banks with hugo.

The summer Palace belonged to Prince Ronald Billius Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpoole, Duke of Gryphon lake. The title of duke his father had given him, as a reason for Prince Ron to stay closer being best friends and all. Prince Ron had been married for a time when Albus had been little, but Dutchess Lavender had died giving birth to Hugo. There was a statue of her in the centre of the town square. Ginny often pointed out the likeness was rather inaccurate, as she was at least 300lbs bigger than the statue appeared to be.

They started to catch sight of the Castle, a manor, with fortifications built around it. It was similar to the chateau in Ottery St Catchpoole, Albus was pretty sure this was intentional as it reminded Prince Ron of home. Small tents set up as market stalls lined the roads, as they entered the main town, selling food, and home made goods, and fishing supplies.

The Large stone wall that surrounded the manor had its gates wide open, inside Albus could see numerous tents set up and people walking around the market.

“So are we going in the backdoor?” Albus commented to Lily.

“Hardly. The Guard ahead is waving us down” Lily pointed as they began to slow.

The guard, an older red faced man with a round tummy saluted. “Your Majesties. I will have to lead you around the market, you’ll just have to take it slow” he admitted solemnly.

Albus grinned, “At least we’re here”

“Right, that's fine, around to the stables,” Commander Dudley said gruffly. Riding down the royal contingent, as Teddy led them around to where they were directed following behind the guard. There was an archway and two open wooden doors into the castle. Albus and Lily disembarked on Teddys instruction.

The Doors opened, and Prince Ron, Duke of Gryphon Lake. Waddled out beaming, “Albus! Lily” Ron said warmly. “Come in. Come in. His Royal Majesty not too far behind?” Ron questioned casually. Out of anyone in the Royal family, Prince Ron was the most casual about Harry's titles. Due to having known him, before they realised he could reclaim his throne.

Albus and Lily hugged their uncle warmly. “Wheres Cousin Hugo?” Lily asked pulling away. Her and Hugo had been good friends since they were young.

“Here, Hello Cousins. I was getting dressed” Hugo said, waddling over. He was very much like his father, round bulging belly, red hair and a lot of freckles so much so in the summer it almost looked like he was tan. 

“It's the afternoon?” Albus asked.

“I was relaxing, considering i’m going to spend all of tomorrow riding to Hogsmeade” Hugo said insisting.

A footman that had travelled with the Royal Caravan opened the coach door, King Harry heaved himself out. “Ron” Harry smiled affectionately. “I hope your cellar is well stocked.”

“Always, Come on” Ron said leading them inside.

The Late afternoon turned to Early evening. Albus spent time with Hugo, relaxing in the steam room. Before Hugo excused himself to his rooms, Albus dressed into a fresh set of clothes and went for a walk around the market which was beginning to pack up, looking at the trinkets, and local goods of wine and produce that were being stocked. As he wandered back inside, he saw Teddy walk out of Hugos rooms face flushed and secretive. Albus shook his head and headed towards the great hall. Where servants were preparing a feast for that dinner. Considering how much Hugo, Ron and Harry could eat.

The feast was glorious, fresh steamed fish. Roasted vegetables, and freshly baked sourdough bread. Along with delicious desserts that Albus watched hugo Consumed until his tunic threatened to rip. 

Harry sent them all straight to bed, with a reminder to be up early. Albus waddled off to his room, rubbing his swollen stomach, riding had made him more hungry than he’d expected. Albus slept like a log until dawn, when he was awoken by Teddy and helped back into his riding gear. 

Ron and Harry waddled and squeezed their overstuffed bellies into the carriage, Albus had a suspicion they’d spent all night gorging. Knowing they could sleep the day away in the coach. They set off, Dudley leading the horses and carriages out of the courtyard and were joined by some of the servants and equipment who’d set up a small camp just outside the Summer Palace. The last of who were piling rocks back into a fire pit, and Climbing onto their horses. As they set off.

“You sure you don't want to ride in the coach?” Lily asked Hugo as she set off in a Gallop.

“Please, I can keep up” Hugo grinned back, competitively.


	4. Chapter 4

“Look Up head!” Teddy grinned, pointing uphead. Sitting towering on a hill, was a huge grey castle, it was enormous and tall bigger than castle back at Godric's Hollow. With its tall spires and interconnecting towers. Albus stared up at it, it was an impressive sight, and tried not to stray off the road. Even though he’d spent a few months there studying and learning politics and various other subjects. The Castle itself was an impressive sight to behold. Albus felt his stomach rumble hungrily. “Over the hill, is Hogsmeade then it’s up to Hogsmeade Castle” Teddy encouraged. Picking the pace, and galloped down the road. Albus groaned and he followed on as everyone attempted to keep pace with Teddy. Lily and a few of the guards easily succeeded While Hugo and Albus, ended up trailing behind.

Teddy had been right of course, on the other side of the hill, was Hogsmeade Village. A tall stone wall with a vaulted arch gate waited, the huge wooden doors already open. Behind it, Albus could already see the roofs of the various houses and shops and buildings beyond the wall.

Teddy and Lily slowed their horses as they waited at the bottom of the hill, while the guards, and Albus rode down and caught up. While the train of Horse and Carriages slowly caught up.

“Alright no more playing around. We ride with the Carriages..” Captain Dursley Hollered to the guards. The Royal guard broke off and spread themselves along the line of carriages. As they group slowly moved towards and through the gates, with as much of a peep from the guards. Albus noticed the villagers didn’t seem to care, mostly annoyed that a train of Carriages and horses that was preventing them from crossing the road. As they headed along the cobblestone road, across a bridge and towards a large clock that was sitting on four stone pillars at what Albus presumed was the centre of town. They circled around the clock and headed past the tavern that sounded already full to bursting with people and towards the winding road up to the castle.

Eventually their horses met a procession of other carriages. Presumably like themselves Royals from other lands. Albus turned to Teddy, “this is painful. Couldn’t we just ride on ahead..”

“No. It’s Ceremony.” Teddy said wryly. “Your rather impatient for a prince.”

“Impulsive is more accurate” Lily said with a grin.

“This isn’t the lets pile on Albus. I’m just saying this is boring” Albus insisted.

Lily grinned. “Yeah it’s boring” she agreed. It was almost a snails pace, as the carts slowly moved to the castle. Albus was pretty sure walking up there would be quicker. Eventually when they made it up to the castle Entrance, or more accurately the entrance to courtyard that begun at the castle. Attendants carefully approached and grabbed the reigns, allowing their shoulders so Albus, Hugo and Lily could disembark. Teddy on the other hand didn’t get help. But stood silently behind the Prince and Princess, as the horses were led away to the stables. While The carriage containing King Harry and Prince Ron pulled up. The carriage door was opened by an attendant in long purple robes. Like meat being pushed out of a meat grinder, King Harry’s fat belly led the way as he squeezed out stepping onto the ground puffing. Behind him the equally round Prince Ron struggling out.

“His Royal Majesty King Harry James Potter Of Godrics Hollow!” The Attendant called out. Gesturing for Harry to walk through. Lily and Albus followed behind, with Hugo and Ron walking behind them. Teddy following last, Acting as a Guard. Harry walked head held high and waddled slowly across the courtyard navigating around the stone pond, the familiar stomping of Dudley and his royal guard Trailing behind.

Albus relaxed as they stepped into the cool castle, the stone castle trapping the cool air. Inside behind a familiar figure was a wall of water that seemed to disappear into the floor without splashing. Was a tall gentleman, in floor length purple robes silver stars stitched into the flowing material. He had a kind but almost cheeky face, with a long beard and almost equally long white hair. “The Wonderful King Harry!” He grinned Pleasantly. “And of Course my namesake Prince Albus and Princess Lily.”

“Albus Dumbledore. It’s good to see you again friend” Harry smiled warmly, shaking his hand warmly.

“It’s always good to see you” Dumbledore said as he greeted Lily and Albus. “One of my best students here..”

Harry stared at Albus surprised. “Really? That’s not...”

Dumbledore smirked. “I wouldn’t assume the reports you received were necessarily accurate..”

“Albus?”

“I might have made them look like failed a few subjects. So I wouldn’t have to go back..” He admitted wincing.

Harry sighed unsurprised but frustrated. “That does explain a few things..” he said sharing a look with Dumbledore. “Be glad you don’t have children.”

“Your such a scholar. I knew you couldn’t have failed.” Lily said rolling her eyes.

“Your guards have rooms put aside for them in the Barracks, and there is the servants quarters on the lower level beneath your apartment” Dumbledore explained.

“Thankyou. Have any of the other Kings arrived?” Lily asked curiously.

“King Draco arrived with his son this early this morning..” Dumbledore explained, Albus watched his father's reactions carefully, he seems to grimace at Dumbledore’s mention. “Otherwise, Young King McLaggan is feasting.” Harry seemed to smile suspiciously at that. “And King Theodore And Queen Pansifore are keeping to their rooms” Harry sighed unsurprised. "And Of course tonight. We’ll be having the opening ceremonies. Some of the performers look quite impressive” Dumbledore said winking at Albus. Albus felt his cheeks go red. “Now through you go” He gestured to the wall of water. Harry stepped through the wall of water.

Albus frowned when he’d visited the castle before as a student he hadn’t been let through the water. It was a physical barrier and also metaphorical one that separated the Royals from people just wandering in. Harry stepped through the water confidently and Lily and Albus, unsure, stepped through after him. On the other side it was circular corridor which on one side had various doors, while the other was made of arches each one with a framing torch, and between every third arch they seemed to be platform that overlooked some sort of pit.

Behind them Ron and Hugo Waddled through. “Alright. If Vice Chancellor Prince Percy isn’t here yet, I can claim the better bedroom” Ron said with an excited grin.

Harry smirked. “I hardly think that’s wise Ron. Your inviting a lecture..”

“And it’ll be worth it” Ron replied smugly.

“Dad. I thought we’d be staying with Harry?” Hugo asked concerned.

“No. While I am a Duke, I am a prince first..” Ron said simply, “you’ll see them around anyway.”

“Right..” Hugo trialed off looking at Teddy conflicted.

“See you tonight then?” Harry smiled warmly.

“Definitely, looking forward to what show that Vert-Gras brings. They’re dancers are second to none” Ron said grinning. Harry chuckled as he watched Ron lead Hugo away.

“Our Apartment is this way..” Harry said walking confidently down the room, every so often Albus would glance over and see Ron and Hugo walking on the other side of the circular room. Albus could here firm running feet behind him and the memorable wheezing of Guard Captain Dudley.

“Your Majesty!” Dudley called out after Harry.

“Yes Captain?” Harry said firmly. Stopping and turning to him.

“We need to check your apartments. In case of...” Dudley trailed off, clearly not wanting to name specifics infront of Albus, Hugo and Lily.

“Fine. If you must..” Harry said frustrated. “I was hoping for a nap. My Arse is practically raw..”

Lily and Albus grimaced unimpressed. Harry sighed clearly hoping for a better reaction. Dudley and two Royal guards followed him walked in through a door. 

“I do get my own room right?” Lily asked.

“Of course” Harry nodded. Albus walked over to the archway and stared over the stone barrier. Beneath it was a large circular pit. Covered in fresh Grass, with the bottom of two staircases poking out of a doorway. At the centre of the grass, was a pale circular stone platform, as Albus looked up he noticed the room above was made of stained glass, creating a kaleidoscope of colours which created patterns and shapes the longer you stared.

“Teddy. Would you mind giving this to King Cormac? He’s up in the hall, just head further around and it’s up the stairs..” Harry asked Teddy quietly handing him an envelope.

Albus looked behind him but Teddy has already gone. Lily joined him staring out. “It’s quite the view” Lily agreed.

“Peaceful...”

“Just Wait till there’s a bunch of Fat men all arguing down there..” Lily grinned.

“That’ll be fun..” Albus muttered sarcastically.

“We’ve checked it your Majesty, it should be safe for you and The Prince and Princess” Dudley said firmly.

“Wonderful. Let’s get settled in. Have two guards placed on the door, and get the servants bring up our luggage when they can.”

Dudley nodded and the two guards he brought with them moved either side of the door. Harry smiled and waddled into the apartment, Albus and Lily following behind. There were four rooms, The kings Bedroom, a bedroom for Lily and Albus and a shared living area. Albus could tell Harry had decorated it over the years with bits of furniture and tapestries that were like the ones back at the castle. 

“where’s Teddy going to sleep?” Lily wondered, as she examined her bedroom.

“In the servants quarters, with the other guards” Harry admitted.

“He can stay in my room. It’s fine..” Albus suggested.

Harry nodded. “Good good. I’m going to nap, if Teddy comes back could you ask him to wake me..”

“Of course” Albus and Lily agreed.

The rest of the afternoon went quite peacefully, They all ended up napping, and Harry sent one of the servants to bring down food for them to eat as an early dinner. As it began to become the early evening. Albus went and changed into the finest. A Red and Gold Doublet with pleats at the bottom silk shirt underneath, and a pair of complimenting Burgundy tights. He stepped into the corridor out of his bedroom and met his sister who was having a servant lace her dress up.

“Are you going to be able to sit down in that?” Albus asked smugly.

“Yes. And anyway, breathing is for sissies..” She replied with a smirk.

“There my lady. I’ve tucked the string into the back” A female servant said bowing politely.

“Thankyou..” Lily said waving a fan gently.

“Dad? Are you coming?” Albus asked.

“Yes...soon..” Harry said sounding breathless like he was sucking in.

“His clothes don’t fit..” Albus leaned over to Lily.

Lily snickered and prodded Albus belly. “Yours are looking tight too. Those leggings might tear if you put on anymore..”

“I’m not as bad as Dad. Or James!” Albus protested.

Lily snickered, knowing it wound him up. “You can always borrow my corset you know..” Albus ignored her comment.

Finally Harry Waddled our in his royal finery pulled tight across his big belly. With the medallions and gold chains that hung between the corners of his fur cloak, it was impressive and ornate. “Alright, lets go take our seats..”

The two guards snapped to attention as Harry passed them, he led them the closest opening that was almost in front of their apartment entrance. Unlike earlier there was now Three Thrones, The biggest for Harry, while two slightly smaller ones for Lily and Albus. They took their seats and Albus found himself gazing at who was already seated. He figured that at least have the openings were empty, probably due to kingdoms being combined or hostile takeovers that had happened over the centuries.

But As Albus peered to his left he saw an older woman in a Long black dress with curly hair. Sitting dignified in a chair, a pair of servants standing either side, she looked lonely. “Queen Andromeda” Harry whispered. “I fought with her daughter. She was brave, but it has left Toujours Pur without an heir.”

Albus nodded slowly, “who are some of the others?”

“Next to her is King Neville and Prince Frank. You remember them from James wedding..” Harry explained. Albus craned his neck out and caught a glimpse of them in long flowing blue and white togas, the draped material clinging to their fat bellies. Albus was pretty sure they liked bigger than when he’d last seen.

“After them, is King Cormac, he’s a young king gained the throne at fourteen. And quite the eligible bachelor...” Harry said with a wink. Albus couldn’t see him well, all he could see was part of a very large belly.

“Right..” Albus said dismissively as his eyes gazed further round. As he saw a man about his fathers age, Long shoulder length white blonde hair he was large but had a thin face so he looked deceptively smaller than he was. He looked very handsome, next to him was a teenage boy, quiet looking, sharing most of his fathers dominant features. Albus couldn’t help but stare at him, he was beautiful.

“Albus?” Lily said noticing her very distracted brother.

“Huh?” Albus said looking around startled.

“Let him stare lily, Cormac is quite the man..” Harry suggested enthusiastically, which worried Albus a little. Especially when lily giggled.

“Dad whose that’s waving over there?” Lily asked, trying not to laugh from her fathers earlier comments.

“Oh! That’s King Viktor and Queen Hermione” Harry grinned, Albus looked over, sitting in a large throne that has decorated with animal skulls and some impressive animal furs. Was a man with long dark hair and a pronounced Jaw, he was almost naked from the waist up, save for a fur cloak and a few tattoos that covered one arm, otherwise a bulging spherical gut bulged into his lap, complimented by a large amount of muscles. Sitting next to Victor with a mane of curly brown hair was dark skinned woman, she was smiling at Harry, and had quite large teeth, she was dressed in a simple dress that was overlaid with fur and jewellery. “Next to them are Prince Viktor and Princess Rose”

“Are they married?” Lily wondered.

“Heavens no. They’re brother and sister, Prince Viktor’s mother died in some territorial squabble after he was born. It’s traditional for the men to stay and look after a newborn, as the women had done all the work carrying them. Princess Rose is Viktor’s daughter with Hermione.” Harry added explaining the difference in skin tone.

Albus assumed the dower looking, enormously wide couple with their severe and unimpressed expressions, Must have been King Theodore and Queen Pansifore.

“Of course next to them is the King Ernest” Harry explained, nodding towards a man with a silk robes, and with more lace and brocade on his outfit than on the gaudy Wedding Dress Alice had worn to James Wedding. He even seemed to be wearing a rather thick brown wig.

“And Finally are your cousins. King Bill, and his children Princess Victoire, Prince Louis and Princess Dominique” Harry said with a smile, King Bill had long red hair and firm looking expression with a long jacket that seemed to be made of leather and velvet, his two blonde daughters were in elegant dresses of purple and blue, while Prince Louis seemed to be dressed in a similar outfit to his father, although his seemed to bulge at his midriff. “You can see Ron and Hugo with them of course, and looks like Prince Percy is here too..” Harry grimaced.

Albus chuckled. “Shall we invite him over then?” Albus suggested playfully. Harry frowned causing Lily and Albus to break down into laughter.

“Now shush the both of you..” Harry said firmly as he gestured to the Pit before them, Albus looked over and saw Dumbledore standing at the centre of pale stone platform holding a torch.

“Welcome! Welcome! Kings, Queens and all. Everyone making the hallowed pilgrimage to centre of the land. To mark the beginning of our discussion, we celebrate each Kingdom by asking each to present a display of their culture” Dumbledore Explained, his voice projecting out to everyone looking down on him. “First we start with Durmstrang.”

Albus watched as Dumbledore walked off and a pair of fat muscular men in nothing but loin cloths began to wrestle, their big bodies bulging as the man handled each other. Albus found himself turned on and crossed his legs in attempt to hide it. As he watched one of the big bellied men gain the upper hand and began t-bagging the other.

There was a cheer from King Viktor and few of the other Kings. As the two wrestlers hobbled out. After that the acts seemed to follow, a few musicians, a poet who was rather rubbish in Albus opinion, a couple of different dance troupes before Albus found himself falling asleep out of boredom.

Albus found himself nudged awake Before finally some women who were dressed in basically nothing other than a few pieces of silk. Albus rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you go to bed then. You look tired...” Harry said. “It is late...”

“Yeah, I might. Goodnight father..” Albus said standing up. He walked away yawning as he stood in the corridor. Further up he saw the pretty blonde teen round the corner. Albus couldn’t help but smile. The blonde met his eye and shyly smiled, as he went bright red as he quickly disappeared  
into what Albus assumed was his apartment.

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Albus joined his Dad and Lily at breakfast. His Dad was smiling, Albus squinted in suspicion. “Dad? What’s going on..” Albus said worried.

“You have a suitor Albus” Harry said with a grin handing over a sheet of parchment.

Albus stared as he read over the parchment, 

‘Dear Prince Albus, I wish to spend time with you this evening for dinner. Your father has indicted we’d make quite the match.

Truly,

King Cormac McLaggan Of Banchory.’

“No.” Albus said firmly and simply.

“Albus. You can’t say no. He is a king, it would be inappropriate to turn him down..” Harry warned.

Albus glared at his father. “I don’t need you to set me up..”

Harry looked over at Teddy. “What do you think Teddy? Isn’t King Cormac a suitable Suitor?” Teddy didn’t answer, aware of Albus look.

“Better Albus than me” Lily said under her breath.

Albus let out an audible sigh, collapsing back in his chair. “Fine. Fine. I’ll do it. But if I don’t like him, that’s it” Albus warned firmly.

“Of course..” Harry nodded taking a bite of some sweet bread

* * *

Albus sighed with audible frustration, he didn’t want to do this, it felt wrong. Also he was very dubious as to what his fathers real intentions were. But nevertheless he agreed to the charade as he was dressed and corseted by a pair of servants, as he forced into an outfit of red brocade and velvet it reminded Albus of something his father would wear which made him even more uncomfortable. 

Teddy tried not to snicker, “you look good” Teddy offered resting on the couch.

“Not the point!” Albus said pointing. “I don’t like being setup...”

“Well, it’s too late now. So Don’t be out too late. I Don’t want to send the guards after you” Teddy grinned amused waving Albus off. Albus walked towards the exit of the apartments passing his fathers room without a glance.

“Good luck...” Lily said grinning amused as he passed her room.

Albus just sighed witheringly.

The guards gave him a polite nod as he passed by their bellies. On the other side of the door presumably waiting his ‘date.’ Albus took a deep sigh and plastered on a polite smile, as he pulled open the door.

Albus stared in shock at the enormous man in front of him. King Cormac had dark blonde curls that cascaded off his head and a belly so round that he seemed to be as wide in width as he was in height. His three chins were welcoming a fourth, his fingers looked like hugely fattened sausages and he was sweating a little, wheezing and puffing as he stood. He smirked at Albus with a fat grin, the kind he had before he gorged on food.

“You must be Prince Albus” he said eyeing him up. “Mhmm. Much hotter than your Father suggested” he said offering his fat arm to Albus. “We’re having food in the dining hall..”

“And your King Cormac” Albus said figuring it was a date, and Cormac needed to try and win him over he wasn’t in the mood to flatter his ego. Albus train of thought was interrupted by his own belly rumbling.

“Hungry?” asked the enormous man. “Good. I am starving. This poor tummy of mine hasn’t eaten in over twelve hours. Your father ordered me starved to the date would go well as we’d spend longer eating and have more to talk about.” Cormac said with a hint of grumpiness.

Albus smirked as he took Cormac's fat arm and felt himself being pulled tight against his side. With a heavy weighty arm being draped over his shoulders, almost like Albus was helping him stand upright. “My dad said you recently became king?”

“Yes,” said Cormac. “Cormac the second. My father died last year. I’ve gained two hundred pounds since he died. It’s so difficult being king you know...” He said with proud grin. Leading Albus with great difficulty up the nearby staircase and down the corridor to the dining hall. Albus had only been up here once, it was a large open room, with round Tables placed around. It reminded Albus of a tavern that had been set up inside a church, except they had fancy tablecloths and silverware. “Ahh, our table.” Cormac gestured as he waddled over to a table with lit candles. Cormac lowered himself into a chair and sighed; Albus saw it sag heavily to hold up the enormous King. “You’re less fat than your father described,” added the King eyeing Albus surprised.

“What did he say about me?” Albus asked sitting gingerly on the chair that was closer to the King than he would have liked.

Cormac reached over started feeling up Albus middle, trying to find the end of the shirt. “He said that you were incredibly tubby and adored stuffing your face.”

Albus went deathly red. “I do in private..” Albus stuttered, Cormac's smiled with a grin and slid his hand up Albus shirt.

“Corset. Thought you looked a bit thin for a Potter. I wanna see what my fat little wife will look like” He grinned as he forcefully unlaced Albus’s corset before he could even protest. “A real piggy indeed!” said Cormac, squeezing a role of fat as Albus’s gut surged forward. “You’ll do nicely.”

“Nicely for what?” Albus said uneasily, the way Cormac spoke it sounded much like he didn’t have a choice in what the King had in mind.

“You. Knocked up. We’re gonna have kids. Six at least. We’ll need to get started before the wedding. Considering this thing..” Cormac said patting his belly. As the food was laid out by his servants.

“Six?” said Albus. “Uh, aren’t you too tubby to get it up? That’s what the rumours say. You haven’t married because you’re too fat to get someone pregnant...well”

Cormac glowered fiercely. “I certainly can..” he said taking Albus hand and pushing into a fat fold. Albus almost pulled it out as his fat hand touched something hard. “You’ll be a good pregnant prince. Your father said you’d love that” Cormac grinned. “Now feed your future husband” Cormac requested brusquely.

“I can’t,” said Albus. “You’re too big. I probably can’t reach your mouth over your gut...” he said not really in the mood to get close to the enormous king.

Cormac frowned. “You better try. Stand up and lean in. I’m hungry and I can’t reach it otherwise..” he grunted annoyed. Struggling to even move. Albus gave in and he pressed against Cormac's huge belly. “No! No! Sit on me. I’m not losing weight. I’m fat enough to take it” He said with a ferocity that worried Albus. Clearly Cormac had a temper.

Running out of excuses, Albus climbed onto the chair and put all his weight onto Cormac, awkwardly leaning on top of him. As a servant handed food for Albus to feed King Cormac's greedy appetite.

King Cormac gorged for hours as Albus stuffed him, his belly swelling up and up, larger than Albus had ever seen it before. He was puffing heavily from the exertion of moving his mouth for so long.

Albus found it to be hell, the more time Albus spent with Cormac. The more he found him brutish, crude, and Frankly boring. King Cormac was close to slipping into a food coma and Albus took the chance to climb off him.

Albus grimaced in irritation. He would have to be brain dead to consent into Marrying him. Taking the chance to leave, Albus left him to his Man Servants. Who all fussed over the overstuffed King. King Cormac snored... and belched.. and farted, licking his lips piggishly as he rubbed his belly, dreaming of a never ending supply of food.

“Your father certainly hasn’t gotten to grips with suitable partners..” Came a smooth voice from behind Albus. Albus turned and stared at King Draco, tall, blonde, handsome with a considerable but soft belly.

“Your Majesty” Albus said bowing politely.

Draco waved the formality away, “now..now. Prince Albus, that’s not necessary. Would you fancy having a drink in my apartments? I suspect you’ll want some better company to make up for tonight?”

Albus couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah. That’d be great” he agreed Readily, as he desperately wanted his father to be asleep when he arrived back.

Draco placed his hand on Albus hip, “I hope he didn’t put you off too much over big bellied men. He’s just as much an oaf as his father was.”

Albus couldn’t help but smile. Especially as he felt Draco’s hand pat his shoulder gently, “oh he was. I don’t know what my father thought I’d like about him..”

“Probably saw himself in him?” Draco suggested as he walked down the stairs. “Big gluttonous husband..”

Albus mused, that could have been the reason.

“What kind of Man would you want?” Draco asked curiously. Albus suspected Draco knew the answer.

“I...blonde...” was the only answer that seemed to fall out.

Draco smiled. “Like my son. Of course. I noticed you making eyes at him” Draco said gently. “He appreciated the attention..” he reassured with a whisper. As he stopped in front of a door. “Do you drink?” Draco asked curiously.

“Sometimes?” Albus admitted with a shrug, as the King opened the door and invited Albus in. It was laid out much like his fathers. The dressing was different, a lot of green and mahogany. There seemed to be a history, here. Draco removed his black cloak, a shirt was pulled tight by his bulging flabby belly made up of rolls.

“Let’s get some wine then..” Draco insisted taking him out to the sitting room. Which had a large balcony with sheer curtains. As he looked around a glass of wine was placed into Albus hand. “Scorpius will join us when he’s finished bathing..” Draco said guiding Albus to the couch. “I wanted to invite you here, as I felt...” Draco trailed off, his lips pursed as he chose his next words carefully. “we should get to know one another.”

Albus took a sip of wine, “it would be nice. My father said I should be wary of you...Because you used to..”

“Date?” Draco said with a smirk. “I wouldn’t have said it was dating, we shared a kiss, a flirtation. But it could never have been.”

Albus took a gulp of wine, “why’s that?”

“We were both going to rule our own Kingdoms. and my father, the former king. He wouldn’t have approved..” Draco reflected. “We wouldn’t have been happy..”

Albus relaxed a little, he didn’t realise he needed to hear that as much as he did. The two continued to drink, Albus unloading about his issues with his father. Draco talking about his life, how proud he was of his son. How he wants his son to be happy. Albus discovered Draco couldn’t hold his alcohol and enthusiastically pointed out, “you’d make him happy. My son. He wants to be married..” Draco said encouragingly.

Albus blushed firmly. “Perhaps..” Albus admitted not wanting to promise anything he couldn’t. “It sounds nice.”

Draco grinned. “We’re not a wealthy kingdom...but..”

“Not Wealthy?” Albus questioned, as far as he was aware, Wiltshaven was a rich kingdom.

“That’s the secret. No one wants to trade anymore. The southern states don’t trust me because I changed sides. While the rest think of me as a traitor..” Draco seemed to laugh at the absurdity. “Our vaults are overflowing with gems that are worthless when no one wished to trade with us..”

“That’s not fair” Albus said firmly, “they should trade with you. I can make my father do it..”

Draco chuckled. “Your determination is appreciated, but your father is a stubborn man.”

“I know. He passed it on to me” Albus replied tartly.

Draco grinned and leaned forward and took the bottle of wine and began to refill their glasses. He raised a glass to Albus. “To stubbornness.”

Albus couldn’t help but giggle at Draco’s drunken toast, and clinked his glass against Draco’s.

Eventually Draco and Albus we’re laying on the couch having consumed two bottles of red wine between them. Draco looking slightly more worse for wear than Albus was. “I should probably head back..” Albus admitted as the moonlight lit up the room.

“Wouldn’t want you father complaining” Draco said chuckling to himself. Draco attempted to get up but his legs didn’t seem to move. “My legs seem to have forgotten how they work” He commented prodding them.

Albus laughed and pulled Draco upright, “lean on me. I’ll help you to bed..” Albus said realizing he was more than a little drunk too. Draco put his weight on Albus, and with difficulty navigating him out of the living area and towards what he presumed was King Draco’s room. “In through the door..” Albus narrated pulling him through. “Don’t you have Servants? Or slaves?” Albus wondered as he placed the heavyset king on the bed.

“The bare minimum is back at the castle..” Draco groaned. “Thankyou Albus. I appreciate the help. I clearly can’t handle alcohol as well as I used to” he said amused, as he thumped down.

“It’s alright. You were good company” Albus reflected. “Goodnight Your Majesty..”

“Pshhh...you can call me Draco...” He slurred in reply.

Albus smiled, “Goodnight Draco.” He said walking to the door in a not at all a straight line to the doorway. He moved towards the main door of the apartments, and noticed a figure standing in the other doorway, blonde hair, around Albus age, beautiful hazel eyes and perfect plump lips, soft features. It was the same boy he found himself unable to stop staring at the night before.

“Thankyou for putting my father to bed..”

“‘Twas no problem” Albus grinned. “Prince Albus..” He said offering a hand.

“Prince Scorpius” The blonde replied. The emerald silk gown falling open he was erect.

Albus grinned. “Your beautiful, every pound and inch..” Albus said definitely sure it was the Alcohol talking as he reached and stroked Scorpius pale belly admiring him.

“Thankyou..” The blonde murmured face flushing. “Did you and my father..” He asked hesitating.

“Just drank and chatted..” Albus admitted. “My father set me up with King Cormac..” Albus grimaced. “He’s not for me..”

Scorpius smiled at Albus. “But I am?”

“I don’t know you that well yet..” Albus admitted.

Scorpius nodded, biting his lip. “I’d like too.”

Albus beamed. “So would I..” He agreed, then grinned. “On Saturday,’ A few of my cousins are going hunting? You could join?”

Scorpius smiled a little, then frowned. “I don’t have a horse I can use..”

“You can ride with me” Albus said stroking his arm.

Scorpius smiled. “I’ll see you then..”

Albus nodded and stole a kiss. Smiling as he pulled away from the peck. Scorpius cheeks were flushed red but he was smiling too. It felt right. “Goodnight. Prince Scorpius..” Albus said bowing.

Scorpius chuckled and curtsied playfully in reply. “Goodnight Prince Albus.”

Albus grinned and staggered to the door. He headed down the corridor, toward where he was sure, his rooms were. There were two surprised looking guards. Who opened the apartment door and let Albus inside, most of the candles had been snuffed out, but His bedroom still had the door open light flooding out. Albus walked in and saw Teddy fully dressed sitting on his bed in the corner of the room. 

“Finally!” He snapped. “I was this close to sending the guards to find you.”

Albus rolled his eyes and staggered to his own bed and collapsing with a thump. “Well. I’m here..” Albus replied with a grin.

“And your drunk. It was a good date then?” Teddy questioned curious.

“Horrendous. Utterly terrible. King Cormac is a fat oaf and I’d rather eat candle wax than spend another evening with him” Harry vented, unlacing his boots.

Teddy sat up confused. “Then why in Albion were you out so long?”

“Hmm? Oh King Draco saw me leaving King Fatso to his manservants and offered wine and far better company..” Albus said simply.

“You got drunk with King Draco?” Teddy said horrified. “Your father will string you up.”

“He’s lost his right in a say about who I see after trying to push me off to Cormac..” Albus said stubbornly. “And I Trust King Draco more than my father right now.”

“Right. Do you need some help undressing? Or can I put out the candles.” Teddy said unsure.

“Yeah. I’m good..” Albus yawned as he finished undressing, before laying down on the bed.

“Night Albus” Teddy said simply.

“Night Ted..” Albus mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

After having one of the Servants bath and dress him. Albus made his way up to the dining hall. It was different in the day, there were more people and a clear divide in the room as Royals and such could be seated. And a designated side door to where presumably everyone else went to dine.

His father was sitting in a large chair at a table with his in laws and sister.

“Albus!” Came the warm beckoning voice of His grandmother The Queen Mother Molly. Albus approached her and kissed her cheek as she pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. Albus felt like he was being squeezed in a very loving vice. “Your so thin. Is your father not feeding you?”

“I’m wearing a Corset Grandma..” Albus said when he broke away.

“And hide your tummy. Honestly. Your as bad as Bill” Molly said tutted.

“Nothing wrong with being aware of your body weight” King Bill said giving an approving nod.

Albus smiled awkwardly and sat down in an empty seat next to Lily and his cousin Prince Louis. “Now Albus. You got in late last night? Date go well I take it.” Harry said leaning over hopefully.

“Err..” Albus hesitated, unsure how polite then figured he might as well make his feelings known. “It was terrible. Honestly father the fact you thought I’d even be able to put up with King Cormacs company feels like an insult..”

Harry straightened. As lily smirked, “Told you so.”

“Lily.” Harry hissed under his breath. “Well what did you do then?” Harry asked firmly.

Albus winced, he hadn’t thought that far. “Err. I snuck into town and got drunk at the tavern.” He lied.

“Liar..” Lily hissed suspiciously.

Harry stared, “Albus, what if something had happened. You cannot just disappear into town on a whim..”

Albus rolled his eyes. As his father began to lecture him. Louis, Dominique And Victoire snickering as they ate. Albus was tempted to tell his father the truth just to shut him.

“Are you going to the hunt tomorrow?” Ron asked trying to cut in. Albus nodded. As Harry’s lecture had now turned to threatening to have Teddy follow his every move.

“Albus are you listening?” Harry said warningly.

** **

“Dad. Kindly Fuck off” Albus replied with ferocity that caused Queen Fleur to drop her fork. Albus helpfully noticed Scorpius walk in and head straight to the bar, Albus grinned at his father “if you must know where I really was after your attempt to set me up. King Draco offered me company so I went back to his rooms and got drunk..” Albus said with a wide grin. As he stood up and walked straight over to the Bar. Happily leaving the stunned silence of his father.

** **

“Could I have this brought down to my father's room. And I’ll just have my meal up here” Scorpius explained to one of the Bar Staff. Albus sidled up to him and nudged him. Scorpius smiled a little. “How you feeling? My father is still asleep.”

“Better now” Albus replied. “Can I join you? I just yelled at my father and I have no desire to have a second argument before breakfast” Albus said with a grin.

Scorpius snorted. “Arguing with a king? That’s brave.” He said with mock horror. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Albus grinned. “I’ll have what Prince Scorpius has ordered..”

“I’ll bring them over. And Prince Scorpius, I’ll have King Draco’s taken down to him.”

** **

Ron nudged Harry, “I cant say I’m surprised. You didn’t mind a blonde..”

Harry looked at Ron unimpressed, but followed his eyeline. Watching Albus eat happily, chuckle and even laugh. “I don’t think my protests will make much of a difference anyway..”

“Why’d you say that?” Ron said curiously.

Harry nodded in Albus direction. “He’s smiling...” it was a simple answer. But Ron understood.

** **

“Here try some” Scorpius grinned offering a forkful of food to Albus.

“I can’t...too stuffed” Albus replied, his stomach in pain from the corset.

Scorpius ignored his protest and pushed the fork into Albus mouth. There was a pop, and Albus belly surged forward, and his clothes tightened.

Scorpius grinned. “I kind of like that better..” he admitted wryly.

Albus frowned. “I don’t. I look like a pig.”

Scorpius shook his head. “You don’t. You look plump and cute..”

Albus smiled, he wanted to kiss Scorpius but in public like this it’d draw too much attention. But before he could think Scorpius cupped his cheek affectionately, Albus kissed his hand gently.

** **

Albus adjusted his belt nervously. He tunic was tight against his gut. His eyes drifting over to his horse. Bow, quiver, and a blade all packed on the horse.

His cousins were all showing off. Louis showing off his sword and spear. Albus wasn’t impressed. His eyes drifting over to Hugo who was distractedly restringing his bow and checking the fleck on his arrows.

Lily nudged her brother. “You know you can’t avoid Dad forever?”

“Why not? He’s being an arse. Why does he get to choose who I spend time with!” Albus grumbled crossing his arms, his belly bulging further.

“Because its what kings do. They decide who you get to be with. It’s their choice..” Hugo suddenly snapped one of his arrows breaking in his hand. “Cunt..” he swore in frustration.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “What’s ridden you round the bend?”

“I’d drop it...” Albus nudged lily.

“Are we going already?” Lily called out walking away from Albus in frustration.

“We’re waiting for a few others. They’ll still be game out there” Louis insisted.

Albus knelt down next to Hugo. “What’s going on?”

Hugo dropped his head forward, he sighed. “I’m being married off..”

“Sorry what?” Albus said leaning in.

“King Bill. Thinks I’m too fat...he wants to marry me off, thinks it’ll slim me..” Hugo said frustrated.

Albus patted Hugo’s belly. “I think that ship has sailed. He should be worried about Louis..”

Hugo looked at Albus confused, “what do you mean?”

Albus shook his head dismissively, “don’t worry.” Albus was pretty sure Louis wore corsets, his face was too soft looking not to have a tummy.

“Are we going on this Hunt..” Came a firm gruff voice. Albus and Hugo turned around and saw Prince Viktor. His black hair hanging loosely long, a chiseled cleft chin and slight dimples. Close up Albus had to admit he was handsome with the perfect mix of muscle and fat.

“That’s what I said..” Lily said sighing. She turned to Prince Viktor and smiled conspiratorially. “Princess Lily Of Godric's Hollow” She said innocently offering her hand.

Albus rolled his eyes.

“Well. Erm we were waiting for you?” Victorie commented, slightly distracted by the handsome Prince.

“I’m still waiting for someone..” Albus admitted raising his hand truthfully .No one listened to him, everyone began getting on the horses. Albus sighed in frustration, he hoped Scorpius would appear. He wanted to show off, but at this rate they’d be at the back of the group, nothing left but the scraps.

Then Albus smirked, there were a few spots he knew. But his cousins wouldn’t go too off the beaten path. He had the traps, and enough lure to something quite large. Show them up even.

“Hello Albus” The polite meek voice of Scorpius said. Albus turned and grinned warmly.

“You came!” Albus said resisting every urge to bound over and hug him.

Scorpius nodded, noting all the princes and princesses were staring at him. “Father almost wouldn’t let me go. He’s protective..”

Albus grinned further, “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Well. We don’t have any spare horses..” Victorie commented tartly. Not wanting Prince Scorpius to join.

Albus rolled his eyes. “He’s riding with me” Albus snapped quickly. Scorpius climbed up onto Albus horse, and Albus followed. Scorpius arms gripping around Albus belly while his own much smaller pressed into his back. “Your good?” Albus asked.

“I’m good..” Scorpius reassured.

Louis And Victorie leant towards each other and whispered conspiratorially. ‘Blonde Tossers’ Was the thought that came to Albus mind.

“Well. We’ll lead the way” Louis said shooting Albus a look of disdain.

“Sounds Peachy” Scorpius said smiling back with a grin. Albus snorted in amusement, Scorpius had a nice smile.

** **

Everyone rode off, Albus could instantly tell they were purposely trying to keep him to the back, riding close.

“They’re just hunting boar. Do you want to go hunt something impressive?” Albus whispered to Scorpius.

“Impressive? Err so dangerous?” Scorpius hesitated.

Albus nodded. “I know these forests well. The game keeper, he is a friend of my fathers. I know where the best beasts reside in the forest.”

Scorpius looked ahead and “Okay. Okay. Let’s do it..”

Albus grinned. “Hold tight!” He instructed and felt Scorpius press against him. And tugged the reins the horse pulling off to the side, before he bent forward and began to galloping down off the path purposely speeding past the group and off down into the trees. Slowing as he headed into the forest line.

“Where is he going?” Prince Viktor asked curious.

“It doesn’t matter. Best Game is this way...” Prince Louis said dismissively.

“Maybe...” Lily mumbled to herself, debating if it’d be worth following him. Albus had a good nose when it came towards the hunt.

** **

Albus had tied his horse to a tree, he grinned at Scorpius and offered him a sword as he unrolled a map painted onto leather. “Alright so we’re here..” Albus pointed. “Little bit further in should be a good spot for a bear trap.”

“Trap?” Scorpius asked curiously.

“Lure and kill.” He took one of the packs off the horse and hung it over his shoulder. “Come on, and tread lightly...” he grinned offering a hand to Scorpius.

Scorpius clutched it tightly, he was very much out of his depth as they headed into the forest, where the scrub got deeper and the trees thicker. Scorpius kept almost tripping, Albus always seem to catch him. Scorpius liked that.

They finally reached a clearing between the trees, Albus crept and placed some game, it stunk, meat rotting. Scorpius gagged. Albus grinned and playfully waved it his direction.

“Don’t..” Scorpius protested disgusted.

Albus began wiping the rotting meat along the grass spreading the scent. With his teeth and elbows he undid his water skin and stepping away cleaned his hands. “How good are you at climbing trees..”

Scorpius winced. “We live on a mountain. But I’m not a fan of heights”

Albus tilted his head. “Then don’t live on a mountain..”

Scorpius smirked, “I don’t have a choice..”

Albus grinned. “We’ll hide behind the tree and hope for the best..”

“The best?”

“That the bear comes from the other side of the clearing...”

“The bear!” Scorpius practically shouted. Albus shushed him and pressed him against a tree. Scorpius heard the sound of a branch breaking. Scorpius was about to squeal and Albus kissed him, silencing him. Scorpius relaxed under Albus kisses, made him lose control. Scorpius wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Albus presses his finger to Scorpius lips as he pulled away and peered around the tree.

A large hulking bear was tearing into the meat.

“Poisoned” Albus mouthed silently in explanation. Scorpius nodded slowly.

Albus drew his bow. Scorpius watched slightly horrified as Albus aimed a shot at the bear and hit him. The Bear growled, and quick as flash albus had redrawn and shot again, moving slowly and carefully backwards. Noting the bear was slowing, good.

Albus shot a trio of further arrows, one after the other into the bear who loudly hit the ground with a thump. Right next to the tree where Scorpius stood hiding.

“Goddess” Scorpius Swore. “Is it?”

** **

Albus shrugged unhelpfully and shoved a knife into the bears neck. “Not it is..” he promised. Scorpius just pressed back against the tree impressed and shocked. Albus grinned cheekily. Scorpius blushed and Albus walked over, “if you like, we can hunt some small game if you want me to teach you..”

Scorpius shook his head. “I’m not really good at combat. Even my aim with a bow is terrible..” He said pityingly.

Albus shrugged. “Show me. I’ll teach you..” Albus said offering his bow. Scorpius loaded an arrow and drew his arrow and aimed it at a tree. It missed and hit the dirt ground.

“See. Terrible..” Scorpius gestured.

Albus smirked, and closed his hands around Scorpius’ “Here let me guide you..” he guided Scorpius to pull back the bow. “Let the Arrow rest here..”

Scorpius nodded, as they let go of the string and the arrow hit the tree. Scorpius let the bow slipped from his hand as he kissed Albus again, the two began to make out, Scorpius hands reaching under Albus tunic. Albus groaned as Scorpius hands touched his fat. “Can I suck you off...”

Albus jaw hung open. “Me?” He said with childlike shock.

Scorpius nodded biting his lip. “Yeah...I just. Your so handsome and...”

Albus kissed Scorpius firmly. It was all the answer Scorpius needed, he dropped to his knees. And undid Albus pants, letting them drop around his ankles. Scorpius rubbed Albus thighs peeling down his long johns and staring at the thick member underneath.

** **

Scorpius wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to stroke the shaft. Albus groaned, the sensation felt orgasmic. But quickly pushed that thought away. Scorpius stroked it firmly, his hand tight.

With a smile Scorpius pressed his lips to the head. Opening his mouth and taking the shaft. Scorpius relaxed and began to suck, touching it with his tongue and massaging Albus shaft with his lips.

Albus found himself clutching the tree, his head tilted back moaning in pleasure. “Scorpius...ohhh....”

Scorpius smiled and sucked harder, he liked this. It felt right.

“Won’t last..” Albus admitted face flushing red, he’d had a few hand jobs and blow jobs over the years. But this was different.

“don’t care..” was what Scorpius seemed to reply.

Albus moaned further as he felt Scorpius work his shaft. He closer his eyes clenching tightly, desperate to prevent his orgasm. But as Scorpius continued to work his shaft impressive, he could feel the tingle, as his body released his load into Scorpius mouth.

Scorpius swallowed and leant back grinning. “Tasty..” he smirked, using his tongue to clean the head of Scorpius cock. Albus blushed embarrassed. He opened his mouth to offer an apologise, “You were fine. No offence but it’s no one's idea of fun to suck cock for half an hour..” Scorpius explained as he stood up.

Albus smiled and redressed. “Well thanks, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Scorpius smiled And drank some water from Albus water skin. “You were very....manly, it..was so...attractive..”

Albus blushed red as he adjusted his pants. “Really?” He asked a little surprised.

“Yeah. I like you a lot...” Scorpius admitted honestly.

Albus smiled back. “I like you more than a lot.”

Scorpius kissed Albus once more.

Albus beamed, “we should get this bear back to the Horse..” Albus said smirking.

“How?” Scorpius said unsure.

Albus frowned, his Brain thinking, “bring the horse over and we’ll tie the bear at the back.”

** **

When the two teens were back on the horse, their ride was considerably slower with the bear tied on the back. They trotted back to the path. Scorpius cuddling against Albus.

“How do you feel about children?” Scorpius asked curiously.

“I’d love some children” Albus said honestly.

“Good....I’ll have them...” Scorpius mumbled hugging Albus tighter.

“Okay” Albus smiled chuckling. He looked ahead and saw a pack of horses ahead, Albus rode up joining the back of the group, there were three or four boars and one deer tied to the back of the horse.

** **

Hugo turned back and his eyes went wide as he spotted the Bear tied to the back of the horse. “Is that a bear..”

“This? Yeah...thought I’d hunt something challenging” Albus said cockily.

Suddenly everyone turned back towards them. Prince Viktor gave Albus an impressed nod.

“You didn’t kill that..” Princess Victoire said huffing.

“He did. It was...impressive..” Scorpius said smiling. Albus beamed further.

“I knew I should have followed you...” Lily sighed kicking herself. Prince Louis looked at her confused.

“Albus. He’s friends with the game keeper, he knows all the good hunting spots” Lily sighed.

“Well you should have said something Albus, you could have led the hunting party” Louis said.

“I’m good and you would have got in the way...” Albus reflected honestly. Prince Louis frowned.

“You will have to take me on a hunt” Prince Viktor suggested, clearly not as impressed with the days hunt as he’d hoped. Albus nodded understanding.

“Don’t get any ideas...” Scorpius hissed in Albus ear.

“Fine..” Albus smirked. “No threesome.”

Scorpius jabbed him. Albus chuckled as they rode back with the group back to the castle.

Servants and stable boys were waiting at the castle. Helping them off the horses and taking the game to cook.

Albus climbed off and offered his hand to Scorpius. “I’m gonna take this down to town. But It’d be nice to see you later for dinner perhaps?” Albus asked.

“After dinner” Scorpius smiled warmly.

“After dinner then..” Albus agreed he kissed Scorpius cheek gently.

Scorpius blushed and smiled biting his lip adorably as he walked back towards the castle.

“Sooooo....” Teddy said behind him. “A bear...”

“Yes. I was perfectly safe...” Albus dismissed as he handed him gear he no longer needed.

“Going off again?” Teddy questioned.

“Just to town. Going to turn this into a fur cloak” Albus warned. “You can come if your worried...”

“I trust you. But yes I have to come” Teddy said amused. Watching Albus climb back onto his horse and ride off round the castle.

* * *

Albus clutched the bundle of fur tightly in his arms, it was tied neatly with a leather strap. He’d gone into town and had the bear skinned and turned into a cloak, for Scorpius. It’d suit him, Albus was sure of that.

Teddy was coming with him. “Do you have to?” Albus asked.

“Yes.”

“Dad doesn’t trust me?” Albus reasoned.

“No.”

“He doesn’t trust Scorpius” Albus sighed.

Teddy nodded.

“I trust him.”

“He’s the king. He gets final say.”

Albus frowned. “He doesn’t. Otherwise he wouldn’t of tried to marry off to Prince Cormac.”

“He thought it was a good match..”

“No he didn’t. He thought Cormac would be my keeper...”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Your overthinking it...”

“Perhaps..” Albus considered as he headed over to Scorpius and Draco’s Apartment. The door was open.

“Is it meant to be open...”

“They keep it locked..” Albus said his voice dropping low his eyes noticing the door off its hinges and leant against the wall so it appeared opened.

** **

Then they heard Scorpius screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus sprinted, skidding down the corridor and pulling out the small dagger out of his pouch.

The living areas was a mess, there’d been a struggle. Albus felt his heart race. There was a figure. All in black, not wearing armor. Stealth job. He saw Scorpius unconscious on the floor. Draco was grappling with the attacker, his heavy arms trying to hold the figure back. Albus barreled at the attacker knocking him sideways onto the ground.

“Albus!” Teddy insisted. As Albus held his knife at the attackers throat.

“If you’ve hurt Scorpius!” Albus seethed. More angry than he needed to be. More angry than he’d ever felt before.

Albus felt Teddy’s behind him and pull the knife from his grip, slicing his hand. “You’ll kill him..” Teddy said firmly. “He’s pinned.

Albus wrenched the black cloth mask off, he didn’t recognise the figure. It was nobody. “Why are you here!” Albus shouted. 

There was no answer. 

“Answer me!” Albus said shaking his shoulders in frustration.

The figure grinned a sick smile and opened his mouth, where Albus noticed his lack of tongue.

“Typical..” Draco muttered in frustration. He’d been watching over Albus shoulder. Teddy put some rope into Albus hands. “Bind his hands behind his back, I’ll tie his legs up.”

Albus nodded and roughly forced the brawny middle aged man onto his back and roped his hands up tightly. He wanted it to chafe.

“I’ll get Captain Dudley..” Teddy said, than looked at Draco. “Was he the only one?”

“Just the one..” Draco confirmed clearly not completely confident.

Albus went to Scorpius side he was unconscious, Albus felt him up for wounds, no blood, just a large lump on his skull. Albus sighed and held him tightly in his arms. “I’m staying here tonight...” Albus said to Teddy.

Teddy nodded, as he and Draco began to check the other rooms. Scorpius groaned.

“It’s okay...” Albus said gently.

Scorpius eyes opened, “your crying?” Albus didn’t realise he was crying.

“I was worried...”

“My head hurts...” Scorpius groaned pressing against Albus chest.

Albus smiled. “As long as that’s the only thing that hurts...”

“Is Dad okay?” Scorpius asked his hands cuddling protectively around Albus belly.

“Yeah. He’s checking the other rooms with Teddy...”

“Teddy?”

“Yeah he’s sort of my keeper” Albus smirked.

“I am not your keeper!” Came a reply from the other room. Scorpius rubbed his head and looked around the room he saw the man tied up.

“That’s who attacked us?” Scorpius questioned, as he stood up unsteadily.

Albus nodded and held Scorpius hands tightly.

Draco entered the room, carrying Albus present for Scorpius. “There’s no one else, Teddy’s gone to find one of your guards. You dropped this?”

“It was for Scorpius...” Albus said taking the bundle from Draco and offering it too Scorpius. “It’s a cloak..”

“Is this?” Scorpius said surprised as he recognised the brown fur.

“The bear we killed. Yeah.” Albus nodded Scorpius winced.

“You killed a bear!” Draco said horrified. “Scorpius, you said you just hunted some deer.”

Scorpius winced, “I didn’t tell him,” he said to Albus apologetically. “Anyway you killed the bear. I watched” Scorpius grinned.

Draco frowned further. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!”

“Albus was safe, he knew what he was doing!” Scorpius retorted. Albus smirked, Scorpius was argumentative with his dad too.

Draco turned to Albus. Suddenly he knew he was being interrogated. “I lured him with some honeyed meat laced with poison. Then I used arrows to slow him down and finished him with a knife..” Albus explained calmly.

Draco nodded, considered then smiled. “Your full of surprises Prince Albus...”

Albus blushed. Scorpius stared at his father surprised.

“Prince Albus! Are you unharmed?” Captain Dudley said gruffly.

Albus sighed. “I’m fine, take the attacker down to a cell. He’s got no tongue so he’s useless for information. Also please have two of our guards stationed at the entrance to King Draco’s apartment until the end of the summit, I don’t want anything else to happen to them” Albus informed.

Dudley blinked at Albus, then saluted. “Yes your Highness..”

Draco smirked, “Your a natural leader” he complimented to Albus.

“Am I?”

Scorpius was grinning and twirled in the cloak. “Father look! Thankyou Albus...”

Albus shrugged. “It was no trouble...”

“It’s a wonderful gift” Draco agreed. “You’d make a great King Albus.”

“I’m the spare...” Albus replied shrugging again.

“Are you?” Draco said questioning him. “Scorpius doesn’t see you that way.”

Albus looked and saw him blushing. Albus blushed back.

Draco smiled. “Perhaps you should talk tonight. The Summit won’t be going on forever..”

Albus frowned, it hung in the air. He’d have to go back to Godric's Hollow, and Scorpius back to Wiltshaven.

** **

Albus followed Scorpius into his room, he was holding Scorpius hand tightly. Scorpius shut the door and began undressing. Albus found himself staring at Scorpius soft perfect pale body. It was perfect to him.

“I like sleeping naked..” Scorpius admitted honestly.

Albus nodded. “Okay....”

“Your not taking your clothes off?” Scorpius looked surprised.

“I don’t like my body” Albus sighed.

“I like it. Now shirt off...”

Albus blinked. “Scorpius. Are we going to have sex”

“No. We don’t have too. I just want to cuddle with you...” Scorpius trailed off.

Albus nodded. “Okay” Albus relaxed, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for sex. But began to strip off getting naked. Scorpius bed was small, Albus leant against the wall.

“Aren’t you going to sleep...” Scorpius asked hopefully.

“I want to keep you safe” Albus admitted.

Scorpius nodded and lay his head on the pillow.

“Are you a prince?” Albus asked.

“Obviously...” Scorpius said confused.

“And one day you will be king...” Albus pointed out.

Scorpius sighed. “I’d rather be a princess..”

Albus chuckled. “Why? You’d still become Queen..”

“Because then someone else would be King” Scorpius said honestly. Albus lay down and offered his arm to Scorpius.

“And if you married me?” Albus suggested conversationally.

“You’d be King Albus. I’d be King Consort Scorpius....” Scorpius suggested.

“I never thought I'd be King...” Albus replied honestly. Scorpius hugged Albus tightly.

“I never thought I’d find love. And I think you’d make a great king..” Scorpius replied.

Albus hugged Scorpius back and kissed his forehead. “We’d have to get married. We barely know one another....”

“We could get to know each other. I hope...”

“I hope so too...” ** **   
** **

The next morning Albus woke up Scorpius was in his arms, they both were erect. Albus stomach was sticky. Scorpius groaned, Albus noticed he was drooling. It was cute. Scorpius eyes opened.

“Morning..” Albus grinned.

Scorpius smiled tiredly, “Mhmm. I think I like the sound of that...”

“Of mornings?”

“Of waking up next to you...” Scorpius mumbled.

“One Of us came last night..”

“Must have been you?” Scorpius lied his face going red.

Albus grinned, “your a bad liar..”

Scorpius face went redder, Albus kissed him. Letting it linger explore his mouth. Their crotchs rubbed together, both quickly becoming hard. Albus smiled. “My turn to return the favour..” Albus suggested horny kissing Scorpius neck.

* * *

** **

“You Missed Chapel” Lily commented unimpressed as Albus walked into the apartments just before lunch.

Albus shrugged. “distracted..”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Grandmother asked about you?” Albus walked past her towards the lounge. “Did King Draco really get attacked last night?” Lily questioned following her brother.

“Yes...” Albus shrugged.

“Teddy said you were close to slitting his throat?” Lily questioned curiously.

“I wanted too” Albus replied honestly.

“Remind me to not get on your bad side” Lily said collapsing onto the lounge, and sprawling out on a chair.

“Albus. Is that you?” Harry insisted waddling in.

“Yes Dad” Albus replied heaving onto the couch.

“Good. Good. So last night..” Harry said. Unsure how he was going to approach this.

Albus groaned and leant forward. “I was reckless. I should have spoken to you about posting a guard to their apartment.”

“No. I was going to say you handled yourself well. Apparently Dudley was impressed how quickly you commanded the situation” Harry revealed sitting down.

Albus blinked, “oh...”

“Soo I heard Princess Victoire And Prince Louis are peeved at you” Harry smirked.

“I killed a bear. I was mostly trying to impress someone..”

“Prince Scorpius..” Lily said smirking.

Harry ignored her, “Well. Tomorrow will be the first day of the conference, so Albus after breakfast we’ll be there bright and early.”

Albus groaned. “Great...”

“Right. I’m going to go bother Teddy, because I do not care!” Lily sighed getting up.

The moment Lily left the room, Harry turned to Albus. “Draco he was very complimentary of you. Said you’d make a great king.”

“I’m the spare.” Harry didn’t answer.“Do you still hate King Draco?” Albus asked frowning.

“I don’t hate him” Harry corrected truthfully. Albus rolled his eyes. “Look now with tomorrow, you just need to watch. Learn...” Harry insisted.

Albus nodded.

* * *

The next morning, they had a simple breakfast in the living room. Lily revelled in the fact she didn’t have to participate, and instead was explaining that many of the princesses are going to explore the town.

Albus stuffed in a few forkfuls of food. He wasn’t particularly as hungry as his father. Who happily gorged until his stomach bloated. “Not as good as home, but filling..” he’d say to Albus. Hoping that it would encourage his son to eat more. It never did.

However once they were both dressed in their formal regalia. Harry waddled out followed by Albus, heading towards a staircase heading downwards. Following it down Albus realised it was leading to the platform. At the bottom was the green grass and the sandstone platform he’d seen performers use earlier in the week. Now at its centre was a large mahogany table with enough chairs for all the kings and their plus ones. Some were already seated. King Theodore and Queen Pansifore were politely chatting with Queen Andromeda. Harry took his seat, and Albus sat to his left.

“Just listen. Learn absorb..” Harry suggested.

Albus nodded, trying firmly not to roll his eyes. The other kings and queens began sitting around the table. Albus kept finding himself looking over at King Theodore he seemed to have a permanent scowl painted on his face. Then every so often the hate and bitterness would be desguised as at drop of the hat. As he politely chatted with the elderly Queen Andromeda.

“Good Morning Prince Albus” Draco said giving a polite nod as he sat down on the other side of table, looking quite unimpressed having to sit near Queen Pansifore.

“Good Morning King Draco” Albus smiled warmly. “No disturbances?”

“No it’s been all quiet thankfully” Draco said politely.

King Bill sat down and leant towards Harry. “Sooo?” Bill asked curiously. Harry shot him back a look. Bill gave him a look of sympathy.

Then in long flowing blue silk and Brocade robes Dumbledore approached the table, his long beard tied neatly down half its length with silver beads. “Good. Good Welcome all this morning. We are all assembled here, As Kings and Queens from across Albion” Dumbledore began. “You all of course have travelled a distance to be here, some more than others” He nodded respectfully to King Viktor. “Now shall we get started.”

There was a nod of agreement from around the table.

Albus leant back in his chair as he sighed, the Day had been long. They hadn’t even stopped for lunch, no wonder his dad had inhaled so much food at breakfast. Instead albus stomach was grumbling as if it were desperately eating his stomach lining. King Ernest and King Neville we’re debating the border where their territory’s met. His father had leaned over to Albus and said this argument always happens.

“I think we’ve all had enough for today, I bid you all good evening” Dumbledore said standing up silencing the argument. The other royals in attendance all nodded in agreement and began to leave. Albus noticed Draco approaching and talking to King Victor and Queen Andromeda, But both brushed him off with little interest. Albus wanted to speak to him, but his stomach rumbled and reminded him of his urgent desperation for food.

“Today wasn’t so bad” Harry said encouragingly as he held onto the rail and waddled up the stairs.

“It was boring. Very. Very boring...” Albus groaned complaining.

Harry chuckled. “Usually, peace is well dull...”

“Then why do this?” Albus gestured. “It’s a whole lot of grandstanding for nothing.”

Harry smirked and looked at his son. “Because grandstanding keeps people quiet.”

Albus almost snorted as they reached the top of the staircase, Teddy stood awaiting.

“Teddy? Is there a message?” Harry asked catching his breath.

“No message, Albus has duties to attend too” Teddy said simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Duties? Or person? Never mind..nevermind. Go have fun Albus..” Harry said.

“Yes father” Albus nodded giving a deverant now to Harry. “I have duties?” Albus said nudging Teddy as they walked down the corridor.

“Yes. I’m on strict instructions to take you to the dining hall” Teddy said firmly, as they headed up the staircase.

“Whose?”

“Your boyfriends” Teddy grinned. Albus went to protest but Teddy sushed him, “he is And it’s probably the first time in the longest time I’ve seen someone make you happy” Teddy admitted. As he led Albus, to a closed curtain in the dining room. Holding back the curtain Albus walked in and saw Scorpius smiling at him. There was a dining table with four chairs. Sitting on the other chair was Hugo.

“Finally, I’m so hungry..” Hugo pouted. As Scorpius embraced Albus affectionately.

"You haven't eaten it all?" asked Albus to Hugo. "You are an enormous bliimpy pig..."

“I can’t eat in my own quarters. King Bill is trying to starve me, all the servants are forbidden to offer me food unless it’s at a meal..” Hugo groaned. “Could you imagine me skinny.”

Albus smirked.

“It was Scorpius idea, to have a private pigging..” Teddy said.

“Yeah. You need to gorge more...” Scorpius said reaching under his shirt.

Albus blushed. “I don’t gorge...”

“Yes you do..” Scorpius said getting Albus to sit down.

Hugo leaned over, “He’s gonna fatten you up...” He teased prodding Albus’s belly. A huge gluttonous spread of food was placed on the table infront of Hugo and Albus.

"No, he's not," said Albus. "It's my body."

"Pig boy!" taunted Hugo.

Scorpius without any hesitance, offered a chunk of meat to Albus lips. “Eat up. I think your appetite is quite attractive”

Albus blushed hand found himself unable to say no to the food foisted at him.

Hugo began gobbling greedily, almost biting off his own fingers as he shoved food down his throat into his already huge belly.

"Eat, pig, eat," said Scorpius, squeezing Albus's love handles.

Albus burped and nodded and stuffed himself fuller. Wolfing down salted and cooked meats, breads and vegetables that were served out, he could feel himself filling up. As he glanced over and saw Teddy rubbing Hugo’s gut, kissing it occasionally as he made sure food was in his greedy cousins reach.

Hugo's chair began to creak as Hugo began snorting and grunting as he shoved food in even faster.

“You’ve got room..” Scorpius said rubbing Albus belly, as albus heard his own chair creak. His belly bulging tight against his robes, the buttons and clasps straining a little. As he grunted and burped shoveling in handfuls of food into his gullet.

Hugo hiccuped, belched, snorted and grunted, food splattered across his face as he gasped and puffed, pinned under his belly, fat arms and hands waving for more food. His chair groaned ominously.

Teddy leaned over and massaged Hugo’s belly. “I love you like this” Teddy said kissing Hugo’s neck. Hugo groaned as teddy pushed more food infront of him.

Albus belched piggishly. “More..” he found himself begging. As he felt something change in him. “Scorpius more..”

Feasting continued for hours, both gorgers swelling and widening.

"More," groaned Hugo, hands on his belly, looking ready to explode. "Need more... too fat... can't... reach..."

“Of course my tubby prince..” Teddy said dangling food above Hugo’s lips.

Albus was puffing and groaning everything felt so tight. “Uhhhh...Moree....” He bagged groaning. Embarrassed that he had finally gone full pig like his brother and dad.

Hugo's belly swelled a little more.  _ Thwick!  _ A button flew, belly bulging forward into the gap a little more. Teddy grinned and prodded the open flesh, it was right and taught. “My bulging prince..” he said proudly, rubbing Hugo’s belly.

Albus groaned as he ate from Scorpius hand. Looking at him with embarrassment. As if knowing his feelings. Scorpius pressed albus hand onto his erection. Albus relaxed and burped.

_ Pop! _ as his doublet burst open his stuffed engorged belly surging forward.

Hugo was eating a slab of butter when Scorpius stopped stuffing Albus. "Do you hear that?" he asked Teddy. 

Teddy got up and squinted through the curtain "It's King Bill. We've got to move Hugo or he'll find out..."

Scorpius nodded and rubbed Albus bulging belly. “Come on..”

“Too...stuffed...need to urrrrp..sit..” Albus groaned.

“Hey..food..” Hugo groaned as teddy removed the food from him. Teddy whispered quietly into his ear and Hugo groaned going red. “I’m so stuffed Ted. I can’t move...” he groaned trying to heave and pull himself up.

Scorpius helped Albus to his feet. "Into the next room," he said. "I'll meet you there after Teddy and I have pulled Pig here to his feet."

Albus nodded and clutched his belly as he waddled into the main dining hall. Groaning as he collapsed into a seat. He was so stuffed, and more turned on that he’d truthfully admit.

“Grab one arm. I’ll grab his other” Teddy instructed as they tugged on Hugo’s arms in a firm attempt to pull him upright.

"It's no good," panted Scorpius. "He's too fat."

“Too bloated..” Teddy agreed. “Here you pull on the chair and I’ll grab Hugo around his belly. Maybe that’ll unwedge him..” Teddy said worried.

There was a warning burp from the main hall. “Still eating Albus?” King Bill said contempt. “I thought you were better than that?”

“Come on...” Hugo groaned.

"You're...  _ puff _ ... too fat," puffed Teddy, his own considerable pot belly bulging.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. Hugo groaned and tried to suck in to no avail. “I’m gonna be caught..” He hissed groaning in protest. As the curtain opened and King Bill walked in, Louis stepping in behind him.

"Oh, wow!" snickered Louis, plodding over to prod Hugo's belly. "How much have you stuffed into this..."

Hugo belched into Louis face piggishly. “Was hungry..” he grunted in reply.

King Bill shook his head in dismay at Hugo. “You are quite the Porcine Prince. You are certainly going to have to cut back. I will not have you ruin the reputation of our family..” King Bill insisted.

Teddy went red and felt a little guilty, realising he’d made things worse for his lover.

"I'm - hic - "  _ pop _ , a second button burst, his belly bulging a little more - " _ hic, hic _ \- to fat to diet, uncle Bill..."

“I doubt that. I’m sure one my guards will put you through your paces. No one is too fat to diet” King Bill stated. Louis sniggered under his breath and reached down to pick up the button that had popped off Hugo’s clothes.  _ Riiiiiiiiiiiip _ the blonde prince blushed as the sound was heard clearly. He straightened his face tomato red, as King Bill turned to face his son. An enormous tear had appeared across the back of Louis's trousers.

“Louis! Looks like you will be joining Hugo” King Bill said horrified.

Hugo burped and smirked. “And if I can’t loose weight?”

"I don't need to join him," said Louis. "All of my trousers have shrunk - the laundry maids must have shrunk them..."

King Bill shot his son a look that silenced his suggestions. “You will lose weight, And we’ll marry you off.”

"You'll be lucky," said Hugo. "I'm too fat and lazy to lose weight, let alone get married..."

Teddy noticed Louis had gone pale; a slight layer of sweat was dripping on his forehead and Teddy could see the corset he wore had burst and his belly was slowly rounding out.

“Hugo. You don’t have a choice in the matter. You are a prince in royal household..” King Bill insisted.

Scorpius smirked as he watched Louis scoff in a stick of butter that hadn’t even been eaten yet.

"I'm not the heir, I’m so far down the line of succession" said Hugo, rubbing his belly. "One fat Prince isn't too bad..."

Louis stuffed in a second stick of butter and then gulped in shock; the button around the middle of his belly exploded free.

"Looks like you'll be going on a diet with Hugo," said Bill, prodding a finger into the belly that was bulging between the buttons on Louis's doublet.

“It’s not that much! I’m not a whale like Hugo!” Louis protested.

Scorpius smirked amused. Louis was easily fatter than himself.

Bill prodded Louis gut, feeling it jiggle. “We need both of you to be able to see your feet again.”

"I still can," said Louis. "Well, my toes anyway."

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Either way diet time for you piglet. I want both you and Hugo thin again..”

Hugo glared unimpressed. “Off to bed the pair of You” Bill insisted. The two boys waddled away.

Bill stared at teddy firmly for a moment. “Commoners should know their place...” he said coldly.

"Yes, Sir," said Teddy, sucking in his belly a little.

Before turning to leave. Scorpius winced and walked over to Albus who was belching swollen and overstuffed. Scorpius smiled and rubbed his bulging pale belly.

Albus burped at Scorpius, Scorpius grinned. If he ever had Albus stay with him. Albus would eat every night like this. Scorpius leant in and kissed his cheek lovingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus looked at Teddy who was standing out on the balcony, looking down below. “Teddy. You shouldn't look” Albus encouraged still feeling guilty about Hugo being caught and admonished by King Bill.

“Why shouldn’t i? Hugo is being punished because of my stupid actions. Because i thought above my station. Because i thought…” Teddy trailed off and sighed in frustration as he looked over. “It doesn't matter.”

Harry who was either ignoring Teddy or choosing not to bring it up, “Well Albus your looking stuffed this morning, haven't seen you pig out like that in years” Harry said leaning over and prodding Albus belly. Causing Albus to loudly belch.

“Dad! I’m still stuffed..” Albus groaned.

“I can tell. I’m glad to see you gorging again”

“Why?” Albus Questioned, “So I’ll be an enormous pig like you and James?”

“Albus, because you seem like the little boy you used to be. Happy with a bulging tummy. Before I sent you to Hogsmeade” Harry said honestly.

Albus considered for a good second. “I hated you for that…”

Harry nodded, “I know. I assumed it was what you needed” He leant over and patted Albus

knee, “I was wrong. But what's going on with Teddy?”

“He and Hugo have been…” Albus considered unsure how to label it. “King Bill thinks Hugo is becoming too fat and Greedy and is attempting to make him diet and marry him off.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, “That sounds like Bill. It might be in your interest to start encouraging Teddy to look elsewhere.”

“Dad!” Albus hissed.

“I think King Bill already has someone lined up, i think it's far too late for Teddy to do anything” Harry revealed. “Queen Fleur has a great niece in age to hugo.”

Albus frowned. “That isn’t fair! Teddy loves Hugo”

Harry nodded, “Duty always comes before love.”

Albus leant back and stared at his Dad horrified. “No! I Don’t believe that. You married for love, why shouldn't Teddy. Or Me for that matter.”

“Let's discuss this later, we both need to eat before we have a long day of listening to Trade sanctions and proposals.”

Albus deflated and collapsed against the chair. "Is it always this boring?”

“Unfortunately Yes” Harry admitted, as both he and Albus laughed. “Teddy” Harry called out.

Teddy straightened and turned. “Yes your majesty?”

“King Bill will be busy all day. Perhaps you and Hugo should talk, after all he can't be married off if he’s already married to someone else” Harry pointed out picking up a pear and biting into it.

Teddy blinked and bowed to Harry. “Yes your majesty” he said unable to hide his smile, as he quickly sped out.

“Dad!” Albus said impressed.

“I hate people who force diets on others, its ignorance at its height” Harry explained. “Plus his father's will kill me, if he comes home an emotional wreck. Now come along” Harry said heaving himself upright.

Albus had found the second day of the conference more pleasant, hearing about the trade routes and agreements as everyone discussed which they were fine with passing through their territory in the case of landlocked Kingdoms or by sea if they were coastal.

In the case of Godric's Hollow, that required treaties with neighbouring kingdoms. In order to get goods out of the land without being taken by a neighbouring kingdom. Albus listened intently, as King Neville, wanted stronger protections and a higher tax on items travelling through his kingdom. The process repeated various times throughout the day. Although Albus noted that King Theodore remained silent.

Eventually it came to King Draco's turn to speak, and Albus turned ready to listen about the trade routes he had running through his kingdom of Wiltshaven. “Look I come to you with open borders. Wiltshaven is willing to trade and form trade alliances with its neighbouring kingdoms” King Draco said simply. “I’m aware of the negative reputation our kingdom has, but we are changing and for Wiltshaven to continue to survive it needs open trade with its neighbours. I’m willing to make allowances to form trade agreements, as i know the Royal treasury can only hold my constituents from poverty for so long.” There was a silence. All of the Kings and Queens had stern faces. Draco sighed unsurprised, “So be it.” The disappointment on his face was obvious

Albus frowned irritated and stood up, “I’m more than happy to travel to Wiltshaven and negotiate a trade agreement between our Kingdoms” Albus said firmly.

Draco looked up at Albus surprised. “Well. We would welcome you to Salazberg and Armand Castle” Draco said looking at Harry curiously.

Harry who looked as equally thrown, “Albus will go in my place and report back with a trade route than benefits us both” He said looking at Albus firmly with a look of ‘You had better be sure about this.’

Albus nodded at his father firmly. “I look forward to seeing your Kingdom, King Draco” Albus said with a smile. Much to the surprise of the other seated Kings.

** **

At the end of the day, Harry held Albus back. Waiting until all the Kings and Queens had left.

“Albus what was that?” Harry hissed at his son.

“I’m taking initiative. Wiltshaven is in need of Trade, I’m offering a possible trade route. If ours works out well, than perhaps others will be willing to trade” Albus insisted. “And I spoke to Draco, Wiltshaven is in dire need of trade...”

Harry pursed his lips, “Fine, you have my blessing. Your mother is going to kill you however” Harry warned.

Albus shrugged.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with Prince Scorpius does it?” Harry asked simply.

“It’s an added bonus?” Albus said honestly.

“Please don’t get hurt. Or let you feelings cloud your judgement. This will be an official mission and as such comes with responsibilities” Harry said firmly.

“I know. And I understand” Albus said firmly.

Harry sighed. “Mind you. It was impressive seeing you stun everyone like that” Harry said putting an arm around Albus. “Your making a name for yourself.”

“Is that a good thing?” Albus asked leaning against the back of the chair he’d been sitting in all day.

“Depends. But yes, I think it is..” Harry said firmly and looked behind him. “I won’t keep you from your boyfriend any longer...”

Albus blinked and looked and saw Scorpius standing looking sheepish. “Sorry King Harry.”

Harry waved a hand away, “it’s fine. I’ll leave the pair of you too it” He said giving a polite smile to Scorpius before he heaved himself up the stairs.

Scorpius grinned and embraced Albus warmly. “Hello..”

“Hello. You did a number on me, I’m still gassy...” Albus said frowning. Scorpius pouted, and Albus sighed and kissed Scorpius lips. “I can’t even stay mad at you” Albus groaned.

“Good” Scorpius smiled. “Father mentioned your coming to the castle. Does this mean you’ll bed me..”

Albus flushed red and started to stutter, “Well. I...errr...you...sure...uhhhh...”

Scorpius chuckled a little. “Wow. You really didn’t expect that did you?” Scorpius said heaving himself up onto the table.

“Yeah..” Albus admitted and rubbed Scorpius knees. “This is new territory. I’ve never fallen for a future King.”

“Albus” Scorpius putting his legs around Albus waist. “Your the future king. I’ll be King Consort...” Scorpius pointed out. “And you’ll be my big fat overfed Husband, and I’ll just be your doting Wife” Scorpius said laying back on the table.

Albus chuckled, “And do this future that you keep suggesting of us. Is there heirs?”

Scorpius grinned. “Yeah. Come up here?”

“Scorpius it’s a table. And I’m fatter than you. I don’t want to break it...”

“It’ll be fine...” Scorpius insisted. Against his better judgment as he climbed up onto the table which didn’t creak. He lay down and the two stared up at the stained glass roof. “I’m going to miss not seeing you each day.”

“I will too. It won’t be for long..” Albus pointed out.

“It’s not the same. They’ll be protocols, less sneaking around make outs” Scorpius sighed.

Albus nodded, “But shouldn’t this be proper. I mean if I marry you, don’t the Kingdom of Wiltshaven have to accept me?”

Scorpius nodded. “They will. I know that. I just know that you won’t be allowed to be alone with me. I won’t be able to feed you, rub your big tummy”

Albus smirked. “We’ll figure it out. I promise” Albus said kissing Scorpius lips. As the two kissed gently. Albus hand rubbing Scorpius soft side, his plump hips and his soft tummy.

“Okay” Scorpius smiled. “The Ball is tomorrow? Will you be going?”

“Probably. Are you asking me to escort you?” Albus asked.

“Only if you promise to eat like a pig...” Scorpius teased.

Albus laughed. “We’ll see. Depends on what’ll fit me. After last night” he said jiggling his gut.

Scorpius grinned and rubbed it playfully, “every inch I’ll happily claim as my territory...”

Albus lay back and stared at his belly. “I’m gonna get huge aren’t I..”

“Yep. Definitely” Scorpius said kissing Albus cheek.

“Well at least I’ll have you to look after me” Albus admitted rubbing Scorpius admitted.

“There you are! I honestly thought you’d be pigging out” Hugo said crossing his arm. “Are you both coming?”

Scorpius sat up, “Coming where?”

“Into town. We’ve found a priest..”

Albus bolted upright, “Sorry. A priest? Why?”

“Teddy. We’re getting married. Now I need witnesses!” Hugo insisted. “And then a celebratory pig out at the tavern.”

Scorpius and Albus just stared. “You have to be jesting” Albus insisted.

“We’re not. Now come on” Hugo insisted.

Scorpius and Albus looked at each hesitantly. And slid off the table and followed after Hugo. He ended up leading them to the chapel in town, Teddy was already waiting, pacing nervously. He looked relieved as he saw Albus and Scorpius walk in. “They’re here...” Teddy said to a man sitting on one of the pews.

“Wonderful, it certainly would be awkward if only one half of the couple eloped” Dumbledore said standing up.

“I just wanted to get Albus and Scorpius to be witnesses” Hugo said smiling and taking Teddy’s hands.

“Well then let's get started then” Dumbledore smiled warmly. “We are gathered here today to bind two individuals into happy wedded matrimony.”

** **

Albus felt Scorpius leaning his head on his shoulder his hand intertwining tightly. As Dumbeldore went through the ceremony.

“Do you Edward Remus Lupin take Hugo Augustus Breidr Weasley to be your husband ” Dumbledore asked.

“I do” Teddy nodded.

“Do you Hugo Augustus Breidr Weasley take Edward Remus Lupin to be your husband?”

“I do” Hugo nodded, chin wobbling as his eyes began watering.

“Then I now pronounce you groom and groom. You may kiss...” Dumbledore said, not that needed too. As Teddy and Hugo were full on making out.

Albus placed his hand over Scorpius eyes. “You don’t need any ideas” He insisted.

“Humph...” Scorpius said pouting playfully.

* * *

Lily prodded Albus belly firmly. ”Wake up!”

Albus groaned, “why you in my room?”

Lily shook her head. “Your on the couch..”

Albus yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Ohh. Hugo passed out in my bed..”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Just get up.”

Albus sat up and yawned. “Are you going to the ball tonight..” he asked rubbing bulging belly, it was still stuffed from the night before. Scorpius was far too good at that.

“Obviously. Although I wouldn’t really call it a ball..” Lily chuckled. “It’s dinner, with some dancing.”

“Still. I’m taking Scorpius” Albus insisted rubbing his belly.

“Want me to be impressed. Because I’m not...” Lily shrugged, sitting down.

“Do you have a boyfriend or a date to the ball?” Albus asked matter of factly.

“Not that it matters, but No. which is fine..” She dismissed. Albus smirked.

“Goodbye Prince Hugo...” Teddy said in the corridor. They heard a door shut and Teddy walked in grinning.

“Why are you so happy? Didn’t get gassed out by Prince Hugo?”

“No. I’m used to it, sharing with Albus” Teddy grinned.

Albus threw a beaded cushion at Teddy and it thumped on the ground. Lily smirked and laughed.

* * *

When the sun began to set Albus got ready, changing into his best clothes, rich silks it al clung more than he’d have preferred. His pants were tighter too. He was getting fat, he felt it. All of his self control because of one annoyingly attractive endearing prince.

“Your thinking about him..” Teddy smirked amused.

“Yeah. I can’t help it, it’ll be our last night for a while” Albus sighed.

Teddy nodded, “you’ll be seeing him soon, and you can at least send messengers with letters...”

Albus considered. “I guess.”

“Look. Don’t be so mopey. Enjoy tonight, have fun. Make it count” Teddy encouraged. “This is the most happy I’ve seen in years!”

“Maybe...” Albus shrugged. He walked to the door and passed the guards into the corridor walking down towards Draco’s rooms. He didn’t even have to wait as a guard went in as he approached and Scorpius walked out. He was dressed in a black tunic, with silver fastenings, The brown Fur cloak Albus had gotten made. Albus found himself grinning.

Scorpius smiled showed off the cloak. “It makes the outfit look so nice.”

“You always look nice” Albus said pecking his cheek with his lips.

Scorpius blushed and softened. Albus offered his arm, Scorpius took it without hesitation. As they walked to the dining hall. Which had been transformed into a ball room. Tables with food for the greediest of men, a large space for dancing and a band in a corner playing inviting music.

King Cormac was already sitting belly bulging out of his shirt, stuffing handfuls of food his attendant shoved in his mouth.Scorpius nudged Albus. “That’ll be you my King” Scorpius whispered. “I’d have you out grow him..”

Albus groaned blushing. Trying to imagine himself being that enormous and struggling to believe it. “Oh yes? What if I was bed bound..”

“Wouldn’t stop me” Scorpius teased. “Should we dance?”

“I’m not very good. I’m uncoordinated” Albus admitted.

“So? Neither am I. Come on You’ll be fine..” Scorpius smiled. Leading Albus to the dance floor. Albus placed his hands on Scorpius hips as the two began to slow dance. Scorpius smiled the two danced slowly, they weren’t perfect dancers. Butt it was nice being close to each other.

“Cormac sized? I’ll have to eat like a pig...” Albus said with a smirk.

Scorpius pressed his hands to Albus belly. “Of course my husband and King will have food brought to him at every opportunity.”

Albus moaned a little at Scorpius touch, “what...what will you be doing?”

“Me? Well I think I’ll be busy carrying our children. It’s what a good loving husband should do” Scorpius said musing.

Albus felt himself get erect and Scorpius pressed against Albus wanting to feel it. “Scorpius...” Albus puffed.

“I know Prince Albus. I want it too....” Scorpius reassured.

Albus felt his cheeks blush. “Maybe we should sit down....I..”

Scorpius nodded and led him to a table. Others began arriving, the other princes and princesses. Albus didn’t mind, he had Scorpius.

Scorpius flagged down a waiter, “we’ll have what King Cormac is having...”

Albus blinked. “Err..come now...”

“Eat like a King and I’ll make it worth your while..” Scorpius whispered into his ear.

Albus blushed as Scorpius cuddled up to him. Albus had to admit he wanted to marry Scorpius and the thought of having kids with him sounded perfect.

“Hello Father” Scorpius smiled brightly.

Draco smiled at them warmly. “How is my future son in law...” Draco teased.

“Well. It’s not official...yet..” Albus muttered embarrassed.

“With the way Scorpius has been constantly talking about it. The ring is inevitable if anything” Draco smiled. “I look forward to you visiting..”

“Yes it’ll be interesting” Harry agreed waddling up. “Albus, Prince Scorpius, King Draco.”

“Hello your Majesty” Scorpius said with appropriate reverence.

“I hope my Son will be in good company when he visits” Harry said. “And Safe.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll be treated like a king...” Draco said warmly.

“Your meal” A servant said putting a whole roast chicken down in front of Albus.

“Hungry Albus?” Harry questioned surprised.

“Yes” Albus lied as he felt Scorpius begin to rub his thigh. He pulled a drum stick off and took a big bite, his teeth hitting the bone. The juices dripping down his chin.

“Perhaps we leave them too it” Draco suggested. “A drink King Harry?”

“Yes. Why not...” Harry said hesitantly.

“That’s right. King Albus” Scorpius whispered closely. “Eat for your queen..”

Albus smiled as he ate, self conscious. But he relaxed, with Scorpius seductive suggestions making it hard not to pig out. “Fat King Albus..” Albus burped.

“That’s right. Bringing Wiltshire into a new age of prosperity. And making his husband so happy...” Scorpius said fondling Albus crotch.

“That’s a lot of responsibility” Albus pointed out truthfully.

“I have faith in you” Scorpius said truthfully. “You’ll see it when you arrive. We need you.”

Albus took another mouthful of chicken. “I’ve never been much of a king. I’m the spare..”

“And I’m the heir. And I’m definitely not King material. Together we can probably be half decent” Scorpius said honestly.

Albus grinned. “Half decent? That’s a change from earlier.”

Scorpius kissed Albus cheek, “well what I think in the bedroom, is different from public matters.”

Albus turned to him. “Honestly? How much of chance do I actually have or succeeding?” Albus asked.

“Good. I think. If father and I accept you, I’m sure it’ll be fine” Scorpius said hopeful but unsure.

“It’s...” Albus trailed off. “Let’s go dance again. I want to enjoy this last night with you”

“Not too full?” Scorpius asked biting his lip. 

“I don’t want to over do it..”

“Your not” Scorpius promised earnestly.

Albus sighed and looked into Scorpius eyes, he was hard to say no too. “Alright. I’ll finish this. Then we dance.”

“Perfect..” Scorpius smiled stealing a chunk of meat.

“I thought that was for me” Albus grinned.

Albus ate the remainder, his belly bloating up pressing against his tunic. Scorpius rubbed it playfully. “Still want to try dancing.”

“Urrrrp, let it settle first...” Albus admitted sheepish.

“So am I ever going to meet your Sister?” Scorpius questioned playfully. “The red head over there Dancing with Prince Viktor.”

“Dancing with who?!?” Albus said looking around.

“Prince Viktor over there!” Scorpius pointed.

“No date my left boot...” Albus frowned.

“Is that a hint of jealousy?” Scorpius smirked teasingly.

“It is not” Albus replied stroppy. Scorpius grinned amused. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Scorpius nodded. “I know. I know. Come on...one more dance” He said offering a hand to Albus.

Albus grinned and took it tightly. They danced and hugged and kissed in the corner. He knew his cousins were watching him. He knew they disapproved.

He looked over and saw Princess Victoire, glowering at him. As she danced with a prissy looking guy he didn’t recognise. Albus smiled and nodded at her cordially.

Albus towards the end of the night, led Scorpius out onto the balcony. Unlike the others in his rooms the one faced away from Hogsmeade. Scorpius leaned on the balcony. Albus held his hand and stared out in the distance they could see the scorched blackness of where the Death Kingdoms once ruled. Beyond it you could almost see King Viktor’s kingdom.

“Have you ever been to the death Kingdoms?” Scorpius asked.

“No. Have you?” Albus chuckled.

“I’ve been close. Salazberg is almost on the border” Scorpius explained. “It scares me. Sometimes I feel like I can hear screams coming from it...”

Albus clutched Scorpius hand tightly. “I’ll protect you...” Scorpius scoffed, Albus frowned. “I would..”

“I know. It’s just out there. It’s unknown....there are stories...things..” Suddenly there was crack of purple lighting that lit up the sky over the Dark Kingdoms. Scorpius turned away his face dark, “can we go back inside.”** **  
** **

“Of course” Albus said honestly as he cupped Scorpius cheeks. Albus leant in and kissed Scorpius passionately. He was smiling as he pulled away. “One last dance..” Scorpius smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus didn’t really get to say goodbye to Scorpius. He said goodnight, the two sharing a long passionate kiss outside his quarters.

But in the morning when Albus had hoped he’d get to steal one last kiss. Scorpius had gone, already on their way back to Wiltshire. Albus understood, they had no retune and their quick departure was probably to allow them to leave without drawing attention. Still sucked.

But he wasn’t the only unhappy one, Teddy was considerably annoyed, as Hugo would be heading back to Ottery St. Catchpoole and there was nothing he could do about it. Albus had offered to help with the horses, mostly to help distract Teddy. The two them were checking they were all ready and healthy for the journey back as some were attached to carriages.

“Maybe the ride back will be good?” Albus said as he attached the horse to the carriage.

“Maybe” Teddy said darkly looking over his shoulder. “I should say something.”

Albus sighed. “No you bloody shouldn’t!” Albus swore in frustration.

Teddy stared surprised at Albus’s outburst. “what?”

“You will get yourself killed. If you say something to draw attention to the fact that you eloped and married a prince. Your marriage could be forcibly annulled or worse you could be executed!” Albus said firmly leaning over the horses back.

Teddy went quiet. Albus could tell what he said wouldn’t help. “So I just have to sit by and watch my husband waist away and be forced to Marry some hussy..”

“Yes! Hugo isn’t stupid, you have to have faith and trust him” Albus insisted firmly.

Teddy sighed and slammed a fist onto the wall of the carriage. “I hate this so much..”

“It was never going to be easy..” Albus pointed out unhelpfully.

“Go to King Harry. I’ll have these brought round” Teddy said firmly.

“Teddy. Just please don’t do anything silly...” Albus insisted.

“I won’t..” Teddy snapped in frustration. Albus winced and left Teddy alone. 

He headed back into the Castle, heading out of the winding interlinked servants passages and into the main chamber. It was busier than it had been. Every group of Royal representatives was readying to depart. Albus glimpsed across the Chamber and saw Queen Pansifore berating a bunch of servants under her breath. While King Theodore seemed to be sweet talking the elderly Queen Andromeda. Albus leant forward and heard a snatch of conversation.

“It was quite wonderful spending time in your company last night. We were glad to welcome you..” King Theodore smiled.

“I appreciated your hospitality and the wine was lovely too” Andromeda nodded regally.

“You must take some of our wine then. As a gift” King Theodore suggested. Albus noticed Queen Pansifore stop and dismiss the servants joining her husband's side.

“Heard Prince Scorpius disappeared early this morning..” Lily commented joining him.

“Shh..” He shushed. “I’m listening in..”

“Just actively snooping then?” Lily teased.

“Well Teddy is all grumpy. And Dad will give me a lecture about responsibilities. Scorpius left this morning and..” Albus trailed off, he wasn't sure how to put it into words. Maybe it was loneliness, maybe it was frustration. Both Siblings leant forward and watched Queen Andromeda depart.

“I think that went well” King Theodore smirked confidently.

“Well. You didn’t have to put up with her gossip.” Queen Pansifore said snidely. “Did you hear who Prince Albus was pursuing, What a scandal!” She commented putting on a haughty aged voice.

King Theodore smiled, “You wicked thing. Still If Prince Albus and Prince Scorpius become an item, I hardly think they’ll be much of a problem.” King theodore said then spotted Prince Albus. “Perhaps we go talk in our rooms..”

Albus and Lily looked at each other. “Much of a problem, look at you becoming a nuisance for foreign kings” Lily joked waiting for King Theodore to leave earshot.

Albus smiled a little, “True, but they bother me. I don’t know is that odd?”

“Well Dad avoids them like they’ve got the plague. So your not the only one” Lily pointed out, “Oh you should have seen Grandmother Last night, Asking Dad when you and Scorpius were getting married” Lily giggled.

Albus rolled his eyes.

“Honestly you should hear our Uncles Gossip. No one knows what to think, especially as it seems like you might become King Albus” Lily grinned amused.

Albus sighed. “It might not come to that” He said with a slight smile.

“Sure. But it also could..”

There was a polite timid cough from behind and a servant looked politely. “Your Highnesses, His Majesty King Harry has asked you to head to the courtyard.”

“Thank You” Albus smiled. “Ready for your arse to hurt” He said smirking.

“I know how to gallop, clearly you need the practice” Lily replied walking off her Dress gliding.

Albus caught up to her, “Why are you in a hurry, considering Alice has probably given birth by now..”

Lily stopped and grimaced. “I’d been wilfully forgetting that. Maybe she died in labor.”

“Lily!” Albus said horrified and impressed.

“Oh don’t give me that. She’s the one who is was like ‘Now we’re sisters, I can’t wait for us to work on needlepoint together’” Lily said irritated and gagging playfully.

Albus sniggered. “I’m just wanting to see James be a parent.”

“They’ll have a wet nurse, honestly I don't think Alice will do a thing” Lily said rolling her eyes. “And she’ll spend a week in bed, saying what a strain it was.”

Albus and Lily walked out to the courtyard where the Carriages were waiting. The Guards were already on their horses.

“Your Highnesses, Will you be riding up front on the horses? Or with your father in his carriage?” Captain Dudley asked gruffly.

“Up front” Lily said before turning to a servant. “I’ll need you to assist with my dress so I’m comfortable.

“Prince Albus?” Captain Dudley.

“Up the front.”

Albus walked over to his horse, and stroked its mane gently. “Ready for another ride?” Albus asked walking to its side and stroking its head affectionately. He put his foot into the stirrup and heaved himself onto the back of the horse, settling into the saddle. Leaning forward Albus rubbed the neck of his horse.

Suddenly all the guards tensed and stood to attention. Albus smiled, you could always tell when a King was arriving long before he actually arrived. Soon his father appeared waddling dressed in his regal travelling clothes. Harry gave a firm nod to Captain Dudley who saluted and moved to his horse.

“Albus, Lily? Ready to go?” Harry asked smiling at them.

“Ready Father” Albus and Lily answered with a smile.

“Wonderful. Let's go home” Harry smiled warmly.

* * *

After two and a half days of riding, The Royal Contingent rode into Godric's Hollow. Albus was grateful to see the Familiar Castle perched slightly above the town. Of course all the town came to welcome them as they rode through. Albus straightened as the Riding came to a slow trot as he and Lily waved to the townsfolk.

Albus smiled regally, passing the tavern where the Matron was spreading hay and sawdust over a couple pools of vomit. He couldn't help but chuckle as Lily frowned at a bunch of teenage boys who were standing on a empty mead barrel trying to get their attention. Albus grinned and waved at them, Lily shooting him a look before forcing a smile at the boys who hollered and wolf whistled as they passed.

“I’ll kill you” Lily hissed.

“I dunno the one on the end is cute” Albus commented. Lily looked over and nodded agreeing.

“For a commoner…” She answered.

Albus snorted and kept in his laughter, but couldn't help but snicker in amusement.

They rode up to the castle gates. Albus looked over his shoulder as the wooden gates were shut. They crossed the courtyard, the entrance to the keep had the staff all waiting neatly on the steps outside. As Albus came to a stop, a stable hand took the reins, and Albus carefully climbed off the horse.

“Presenting His Royal Highness Prince Albus Severus Potter of Godric’s Hollow” A young man bellowed.

Albus smirked. “Yes I’m sure my family are well aware of my identity thank you” Albus said as he passed.

“Presenting Her Royal Highness Princess Lily Luna Potter of Godric’s Hollow” The Young Attendant announced loudly, making Albus jump.

“Worth every coin” James smirked at the top of the stairs. Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother. Before smiling warmly at his Mother and bowing. 

“Albus! I hope you the ride wasn’t unpleasant?” Ginny asked embracing him affectionately.

“It was fine. Did you miss us? Albus asked playfully.

“We were enjoying the quiet until two nights ago” Ginny admitted looking over at James.

“Presenting His Royal Majesty King Harry James Potter of Godric's Hollow.”

“Wait! Is my nephew or niece here?” Lily said hugging her mother.

“Yes, Prince James Arthur Potter III. He’s asleep, the wet nurse is with him” James said puffing his gut out.

“Congratulations” Albus offered.

“You’ve moved down the line of Succession Albus” James grinned amused.

“That's okay, Albus found another Royal line to take over” Lily said matter of factly. “Where’s Alice anyway?”

“Resting. Wait what do you mean?” James said questioning.

Albus looked sheepish. “Its nothing” he muttered.

“It’s not nothing” Harry commented as he joined them, “But that's for later,” Harry said before embracing Ginny affectionately and Kissing her cheek. He took his wife by the arm as they headed inside.

“But really. What are you talking about Albus?” James said to his brother.

Lily grinned, “You missed out James! All sorts of things happened.”

Albus thankfully was able to slip back to his room and took the chance to relax, wash and relax. He requested lunch brought to his rooms, the longer he could avoid the inevitable barrage of questions from his mother.

The door to his room opened and Albus leant back to peer over to see who had entered. He wasn’t in the mood for company, “So I was taking to Dad...” James commented as he walked in, in his arms was a chubby baby boy.

Albus squinted at him, “Are you supposed to be left alone with it.”

“Him. Not an It..” James Corrected as he approached

“Fine” Albus dismissed. “But really, are you meant to be alone with him.”

“Yes. I’m his father!” James said firmly. Albus raised an eyebrow. “And The Wet Nurse is outside..”

Albus grinned and sat up. “So James the third?”

“Yes. It Wasn’t my idea. Do you want to hold him?”

“Oh sure” Albus replied, as he hesitantly cradled the small pudgy child. “He’s erm...heavy?”

James smirked. “Takes after his Dad. So I was talking to dad, diplomatic quest to Wiltshire? Why there of all places?”

Albus hesitated, how much did James know. “Well. I was speaking to King Draco and they’re in desperate need of Trade route. I offered to travel there to work on one” Albus explained.

James nodded slowly. “Do they have tradable goods? Because there’s no point sending you if it’s for nothing.”

“They have armour and weapon smiths, and a lot of jewels. But because no one was willing to trade because of bias against them” Albus explained looking down at the Infant.

“You sure it’s safe? No offence but Dad hasn’t particularly liked them previously” James asked:

“I trust King Draco. They’ve offered their hospitality I’m willing to to take it” Albus shrugged. As he offered Prince James III to his brother.

“Okay. I'm just worried you’d bitten off more than you could handle” James said. “Because we’re brothers, but I worry about you.”

“Thankyou?”

“Anyway. You’ll be coming down to dinner to feast?” James asked.

“Yes of course” Albus nodded, James stood up and Albus followed him to the door. He peered out into the corridor beyond and smirked as he saw James hand his son to the Wet nurse. She was in her mid thirties and had a jolly appearance to her. “Hello” Albus said politely.

“Mornin’ Prince Albus” She said curtsying her accent sounding spectacularly regional.

“Good morning” Albus said with a polite smile. “I’ll see you at Dinner James” Albus said heading down the corridor.

Albus headed down the stairs that would allow him to slip down to the training grounds. He suspected Teddy might be there, he wanted to see if he was okay. The training ground was empty, the dirt laying empty. Albus frowned and looked around, he saw one of the young stable hands walk past. “Excuse me” Albus said firmly.

The young man visibly tensed. “Your majesty.” He said bowing suddenly.

Albus grinned amused, “Have you seen Teddy Lupin?”

“No your Majesty. However his Father Lord Sirius is in the gardens” The young Man offered.

Albus considered, he might have some idea. He nodded in thanks and began walking to the gardens. They’d become overgrown in the years when Godric's Hollow had been taken over, and His mother had insisted they be tended and allowed to be a public space for visitors. Truthfully albus found them kind of boring, but he wasn’t an outdoors person. He saw Lord Sirius sitting on a stone bench. “Lord Sirius?” Albus asked approaching him, he didn’t exactly need to be as gracious. But Lord Sirius And Lord Remus were the closest his Father had to family.

“Prince Albus” Sirius smiled moving along the bench slightly. “How was Hogsmede?”

“Good” Albus replied simply as he sat down.

Sirius gave him a wry glance. “Just Good? Your father debriefed us, seems like you made an impression.”

Albus felt his cheeks flush. “Why is that all everyone wants to talk about?” He sighed.

“Because it’s the first time in your life, I’ve seen you step out from your father’s shadow” Sirius admitted. “It’s also rather amusing seeing how much it makes your father uncomfortable.”

Albus looked at Sirius and smiled. “Really?”

“According to him your pronouncement of wanting to create a Trade Agreement. Not only shocked him but apparently King Bill was this close to intervening” he gestured with his fingers.

“I trust King Draco. I believe the treaty is the right thing” Albus insisted, feeling like this wouldn’t be the last time he explained this today. ”Look I didn’t come to talk about that, I wished to speak to Teddy? I haven’t seen him since we arrived back.”

“He went to the tavern in town. He seemed distraught, Remus was trying to get him to talk about it but had no luck” Sirius admitted.

Albus hesitated, unsure if he should open up about Teddy’s love. “Teddy eloped, with Prince Hugo. Because King Bill has been threatening to disown him if he doesn’t lose weight” Albus explained. “He’s annoyed because Hugo was still forced to go with King Bill.”

Sirius looked a little thrown. “Well. That does explain a few things certainly...” Sirius admitted. “Well. He’s certainly as impulsive as me...”

Albus couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s an understatement.”

“I’ll see if I can Teddy to speak to you after Dinner” Sirius offered. “Thankyou for being so honest.”

Albus nodded politely. Watching Sirius Leave, he enjoyed the sun in the gardens. Choosing to watch people for a time. 

Albus began to ready for dinner, his reliable Manservant dressing him. After having Teddy do it for a time. He nimbly began to strip off Albus underclothes.

“You’ve gained weight?” He said as he noticed the fresh garments tighter.

“Yes. I ate a lot” Albus said simply.

“That's unlike you?” Matthew commented playfully.

“I had good company” Albus said squinting at his manservant.

“So you got along with King Cormac?” Matthew asked.

Albus balked. “No. Gods No. I would never give that oaf my company..”

Matthew looked a little surprised. “Really? King Harry was sure you’d be engaged by the end of the trip.”

“He was half right. But my father couldn’t pick my taste in men” Albus grinned.

Matthew laughed as he led Albus to the bathroom. “So? Are you going to say?”

Albus felt his cheeks blush, he felt it strange talking about his feelings for Scorpius. Especially as there was still so much that could go wrong. “I won’t. I don’t want to overthink it. I’m waiting until tomorrow to send a messenger.”

“Make sure he feels the same way?” He asked.

Albus nodded. “It’s silly.”

“It’s not. It’s understandable, with your status it’s wise to be cautious” Matthew reassured. “And knowing you. It’s quite possible you’ve misread things.”

Albus slapped his shoulder. “Hey! Your advice was going So well..” Matthew grinned in amusement as he handed Albus a fresh silk shirt. Albus pulled it on over his head. “You better not have selected the pants that ride up my backside”

“I don’t think they’d fit sir” Matthew commented. Offering a pair of pants.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

After being doused in perfumes and ointment. Which always felt like he was being embalmed, he walked down to the great hall. The servants were setting the grand polished table for dinner. His father’s throne at the centre his mother on the left, and James on the right. With Albus, Lily and Alice opposite, sometimes with Teddy, Remus and Sirius joining them on occasion.

“I’m glad your home” Ginny smiled gliding up behind him.

Albus almost jumped. “Mum! Don’t creep up on me!” Albus protested.

Ginny smiled and hugged him affectionately as they walked to the table. “Your father is coming, he’s struggling to find a shirt that fits. Your looking fuller..”

“Mum!” Albus blushed.

“You are Albus. Prince Scorpius fattened you up!” Lily teased prodding Albus belly as she went past.

“Prince Scorpius?” Ginny asked curiously.

“I hate you Lily.” Albus complained. For throwing him under the carriage.

“Prince Scorpius?” Ginny repeated as she sat down giving a pointed look to Albus.

“King Draco’s Son” Albus said cagily.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

There was a sudden intake of breath. Albus knew what it meant, the slight tenseness when the King Arrived for dinner. Albus turned and stood as his father waddled over. "I thought I could smell delicious food being cooked up” Harry commented with a disarming smile. 

Like a breath. All the servants seemed to relax, worried desperately for the king’s approval over the meal. As he waddled over to his seat and sat down. “Alice, How is little James this afternoon?”

“Had a nap. But otherwise he’s been lovely King Harry” Alice said with a polite nod.

“Good, good. James was always a good sleeper” Harry smiled back.

“Did you see my father at Hogsmeade? I hope he and Frank were well?” Alice asked conversationally.

“He was. He gave his love, I promised we’d send word once you gave birth” Harry said honestly.

“How was it Dad? Albus didn’t cause too much trouble?” James said with a teasing grin. Albus rolled his eyes and cut into his meat firmly, trying to ignore James’ bait.

“Albus was great, he made quite a strong impression” Harry said proudly. “And I discovered that Albus was quite the scholar.”

“I knew it!” James said firmly. “I knew you couldn’t have struggled so badly.”

“Yeah. Yeah” Albus said sighing, brushing his brother off.

“Well, your the one who’s going on a Diplomatic Envoy to Wiltshire!” James said leaning forward.

“Diplomatic Envoy?” Ginny questioned.

“It’s only an excuse so Albus can see his lover...” Lily said teasing.

“It is not!” Albus snapped slamming his cutlery down. “Yes. I like Prince Scorpius considerably, and I wish to court him. However the Diplomatic Mission to Wiltshire is to secure a trade route allowing goods and trading between our two countries. They need it more than we do, and I feel that’s more than enough reason to to work towards one.”

Harry smiled proudly. “Albus. You need to get better at ignoring James, but you are right. I think that’s more than enough to justify your envoy.”

“Well. While I am curious to find out about this envoy Albus has elected himself to lead, who is the young man that Albus has himself besotted with” Ginny insisted.

“Prince Scorpius, King Draco’s only Son.” Albus said simply. It was hard talking about something, that was so new. “I like him a lot, he’s sensitive and smart” Albus began to smile as he gushed about him.

“I feel like your missing the important bit Albus” Lily said seemingly bouncing on her hands.

“Go on?” James grinned.

“Well. The part Albus is refusing to bring up, is the fact Scorpius who is heir to the throne, isn’t planning on ascending to the throne and wants his husband to take on the active role in ruling” Lily said pointing at Albus. “So he would become King Albus Of Wiltshire..”

Albus looked down at his plate and looked up to see James and their mum staring at him. “You? King?” James stared in disbelief. “But it’s you?”

Albus found his face flush. “Maybe. It might not come to anything....”

Ginny looked at Harry. “Do you know about this?”

Harry nodded and swallowed, “Draco and I briefly discussed it. As far as I see it. It’s no different from you marrying me and becoming queen.”

“It is extremely different” Ginny replied frowning. “He’s our son, and going to insert himself into a foreign realm and become King?” She looked at Albus. “Your a wonderful boy, but this is different.”

“Plus. I might add. It’s Wiltshaven” James pointed out eating, “it’s hardly a bastion of goodness, it’s entirely possible they’ll just string you up.”

“Enough!” Albus snapped. “And if I don’t go? What happens, I stay here? Do nothing..I’m the spare. One day Lily will be married off probably. But I’ll always be the spare...why can’t I do this? Well?”

Everyone sat silently. Alice looked at Albus warmly, “I think, If you care about him you should do it. Your not doing it for power, I think the people of Wiltshaven will see that” Alice said honestly.

Albus blinked. He was pretty sure this was the first time Alice had said anything he actually appreciated. “Thankyou Princess Alice” Albus said sitting.

Ginny looked at her son worried. “I have misgivings. But if your father has approved.”

“Ginny” Harry said looking at his wife. “We can discuss this later. Plus Scorpius is a lovely lad.”

“Is he?” Ginny said curiously.

“Level headed. Smart, sweet...” Albus said encouragingly. “I like him a lot Mother” Albus insisted.

Ginny looked at Albus. “Alright. I’ll trust your judgement”

Albus smiled grinning, as he ate.

* * *

Albus found the whole castle was becoming insufferable. His father was fussing, and insisting on more private tutoring before he left for Wiltshire. Of course there were sporadic letters from Scorpius, via a messenger who frankly looked like he needed a long rest after his near consistent rides back and forth.

Teddy was sporadically flipping between angry and mopey, depending on the day.

Lily was only tolerable in small doses, but that's how it had always been.

The only person that was helping was of all people, his nephew. The Young newborn James or as he was affectionately known Jamie. He was frankly engaging sweet, and rather cuddly. Even the wet nurse was more than Happy to leave Albus unattended with him for an extended period because he was more than capable of looking after him without help. As James, was largely useless or struggling to get the hang of it. While Alice frankly thought of James III as more of an accessory.

Albus was laying on the fur rug, James III cuddled up against Albus belly like a cat, while Albus pinky was firmly clamped by his nephew. “I’m going to see your future Uncle in law soon, maybe you’ll perhaps even have a few cousins to visit in a few years.” Albus said to his nephew.

There wasn't any reply, as James III with his chubby cheeks and tuft of black hair was busy sucking on his finger.

“Albus?” Ginny called entering his rooms.

“Yes Mother?” Albus answered. Before poking his tongue at the infant and smiling at him happily.

“Your Dad and I. Oh what are you doing with Jamie?” Ginny said amused when she saw her grandson contently lying on Albus stomach.

“Being a better parent than his actual parents” Albus said with a grin, “Dada Albus. Dada Albus” he said to Jamie who placed his fist containing Albus pinky to his mouth.

“Well your Dad wants to have a final discussion about your trip to Wiltshire” Ginny said.

Albus rolled his eyes, “Send Jamie instead” He suggested.

“Albus” Ginny said firmly. “This isn't a joke.”

“I am fully aware” Albus smiled. “I just wish to point out that I've had six meetings, where no one between the royal guards, Dad, His advisors can decide whether I'm attending with a whole diplomatic battalion. Or just myself.” Albus said smirking.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, “They have a plan, your going with Teddy.”

“Really?” Albus said raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Come on Albus” Ginny said, reaching to pick up Jamie. “Where's the Wet Nurse?”

“I gave her the afternoon off,” Albus said cupping Jamie and getting up.

“Your better with him than I would have thought, he’s so calm” Ginny said stroking Jamie’s head.

“Why is that a surprise?” Albus questioned, as they walked towards the council chamber. Inside looking over the map of Albion, was his father, Commander Dudley, Teddy, Sirius and Remus. “Hello” Albus smiled. Sitting Jamie down belly first on blue area beneath ‘Ottery St Catchpoole’ on the map.

Teddy looked down at the infant reaching his stubby arms towards the model boats. Albus smiled and pushed the one that looked at least like a choking hazard towards him. ”Errr…”

“What? It's fine. So? Is there a plan?” Albus asked.

“You and Teddy will travel unescorted through Torjours Pur, after which you’ll cross the border into Wiltshire.” Harry said tracing a route with his fat finger. “Travelling light of course. So if you want more substantial meals you’ll have to hunt it yourselves, or stop along the way.”

“We’ll probably find longings, there's a few taverns along that route” Teddy pointed out.

“Be Suruptious, there could be any number of ruffians, Albus is a prince and he is unescorted” Dudley Emphasised. “I think it would be wiser to travel on through the night.”

“No. We’re stopping” Albus said simply. “I’m not riding on an empty stomach or spending a night sleeping on the ground.”

Teddy smiled. “That's fine with me” he agreed.

“Albus I'll have a small amount given to you from the royal treasury to help with any expenses” Harry explained as he reached over and tickled Jamie’s belly, eliciting a giggle.

“Of course” Albus nodded. “I’d like a messenger with us, in case anything does happen.”

Harry shook his head. “We can't unfortunately. As I say. You’ll have Teddy with you and that’s it.”

Albus frowned and realised. “And supplies?”

“Travelling light. King Draco has said he will provide hospitality once you arrive” Harry said reiterating.

“Right” Albus said becoming nervous.

Teddy met his eye. “We’ll travel with armour. And go a couple of rounds in the practice ring if your really worried” he said looking over.

Albus nodded. “Thanks” He said tickling Jamie's foot.

“Right” Harry said straightening. “Ginny, I think that’s it for now?” He asked her leadingly.

“It is” She said simply.

Albus leant forward and pulled up the back of Jamie’s tunic, and blew a raspberry on his back. The chubby infant giggled and wobbled his arms and legs.

Harry patted Albus back affectionately. “I’m looking forward to how this turns out. I think you’ve made a very good choice in this.”

“About Scorpius? Or the Diplomatic mission?” Albus said, watching as Ginny bent down and picked up Jamie.

“The Diplomatic Mission. However I’m looking forward, and hoping your romantic pursuits go well” Harry chuckled. “Perhaps you get some more training in with Teddy the rest of this afternoon?”

Albus looked away and smirked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Albus swirled his sword, rather dramatically and wacked Teddy in the belly. Who let out a rather loud belch. He narrowed his eyes at Albus, who grinned back confidently. “Have you heard from Hugo?”

“No” Teddy said frowning.

Albus looked at Teddy, “you don’t have to come.”

“I do” Teddy smiled. “For one you’ll get murdered. And if I’m honest, I need the distraction” Teddy said catching his breath. “As far as I’m aware. No news is good news...”

“Your tunic is looking tighter” Albus commented.

“So yours. What’s your point Albus?” Teddy said smirking drawing his sword out.

“I was hoping it would mean you were more out of shape” Albus admitted. “And my winning streak would continue.”

“Fat chance” Teddy grinned, as they resumed their fighting once again.

* * *

Albus adjusted the tunic, putting a belt underneath his belly, and buckling it up tightly, forcing his stomach up a little higher.

“I can’t believe you're actually doing this” Lily commented.

“You shouldn’t be in here” Albus said rolling his eyes. Turning to face his sister. Looking away from the open window.

“Oh please. I can be where I like” Lily laughed. “I’m so innocent, I can get away with anything.”

Albus shook his head and looked around his rooms. Unsure if he’d come back. Or when. He stood silent, just staring. His bed, his armour stand, the books he’d pilfered from the Palace Library.

“You know this isn’t goodbye right” Lily said crossing her arms and smirking.

“I know. It’s just it’s big” Albus admitted putting his hands on his hips.

“No, your big” Lily taunted.

Albus shook his head, “I certainly won’t miss your attitude”

“Yes you will. You’ll be frightfully bored by them all i’m sure” Lily said hugging her brother tightly. “I’m coming to the wedding.”

“Of course” Albus smiled trying not to cry. When they pulled away, the two looked at each other. “I’ll miss you.”

“Of course you will. I’m your favourite sister” Lily grinned as they headed out. The whole household was out the front of the keep. It was a proper goodbye. Teddy stood with the two horses reins in his hands. They were packed and ready.

“Right” Albus said nodding.

James and Alice approached him warmly. Carrying Jamie in their arms. “Good luck Albus. If it all goes horribly wrong. I’ll find someone to help you pick up the pieces with and make you nice and fat” James said embracing his brother.

Albus chuckled, “let’s hope it goes well then. Bye James, and Goodbye Alice, Goodbye Jamie” Albus grinned as he ruffled the infant's hair. Jamie started to sob and reached for Albus. “Awww. I’ll miss you too Jamie” he said hugging him tightly, as the infant wailed. “You can come visit whenever you wish” Albus rocking the infant until he stopped crying. He handed him back to Alice. “Look after him.” Albus smiled and bowed to the servants as he approached his father. “Where’s mother?” Albus asked.

Harry smiled wryly, and gestured to the stables. Albus followed his eye, as he watched his mother gallop out, dressed in studded leather armour and a fitted red and gold tunic that complimented her red hair. “There She is..”

“Come on Boys. We have a Diplomatic mission” Ginny said with a confident grin.

Albus blinked. “Mother?”

“Have a safe trip” Harry chuckled patting Albus on the back. Albus shot him a look.

“How long have you been planning this?” Albus squinted.

“Your mother has been insisting this for a while...” Harry admitted. “She’s very much worried. And wants the best, and the best protection I can offer.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Fine. Fine. Fine...” Albus said hugging his father. “Goodbye Father. I’ll do you proud.”

“You will do yourself proud” Harry said patting his son's cheek. “Now get a move on..”

Albus chuckled, and moved over to Teddy who handed him the reigns to his horse. “Need a hand.”

“I’ll be fine” Albus replied climbing up onto the horse. He straightened and looked at his mother, who smiled confidently.

“Right we’re going out the side gate” Ginny explained to Albus.

“Do you really have to come?” Albus said uncertain.

“Yes. And not meet my future son in law until after you inevitably propose. I think not” Ginny said firmly. She looked at Teddy, “ready to go?”

“Ready. Your majesty” Teddy said bowing a head with reverence.

“Well then. Catch up boys..” Ginny said riding off.

“Now I see where lily gets it from” Albus said looking down at his father.

“Off you go” Harry chuckled.

“Onward!” Albus instructed his horse, starting off on a gallop. As he and Teddy set off heading around the castle and down the path to the side entrance. A smaller gate, used mostly for the servants and carriages of goods. The gate rose up and they set off galloping down the path.


	11. Chapter 11

The Travel had been long, almost a week of riding. Although his mother had set quite a pace, they did stop each night. Eating proper meals and having a decent sleep until morning. Albus found himself nervous, hoping that he could be happy in Wiltshaven. Eventually they crossed the border, marked by a run down stone wall. That creepers had begun to overrun. Wiltshaven was known for their forest, and as the galloped, Albus could see nothing but woodland for miles. Although the occasional road did fork off. And they passed an occasional tower. Big stone, with fire pits on the top. Eventually they reached the base of the mountain range, a large empty plain. Presumably the trees had been cleared out centuries ago. It must have been a market or used for camps, as Potholes and ditches littered the grass, presumably marking out different camps. As they followed the road up into the mountains.

And they would have galloped up the mountain path if they could. But it was steeper than any of them expected, as the road curled around the mountain carved out of the rock. Albus tried not to look down and occasionally caught glimpses of the large plain at the bottom of the mountain.

He began to understand why Salazberg was so isolated. The sun had began rising to its highest point, Albus felt the heat on his neck as they trailed around the path, the horses going as fast as they could over the terrain without slipping. Eventually the path turned inwards meeting a pair of large wooden gates.

Above the gate, and with the sun beating down it made it next to impossible to see a figure peering over the top of the gates.

“So do we knock?” Albus joked.

The huge wooden doors looked ancient and built into a natural valley between the mountains. As he looked closer, he realised the gates were old, and probably wouldn’t cope with a battering ram. The gates suddenly began to open, revealing a guard in his early sixties, puffing and clutching his knees puffing out of breath.

“Err...you okay?” Teddy asked concerned.

“Fine. Keeps me fit, you know...” The Guard said warmly. “Just head to the castle. They’re expecting you.”

“Thankyou” Albus said politely. “The castle is?”

“Through the town. Just follow the main road and you’ll come to another set of wooden doors” The Elderly guard explained.

Inside was city of Salazberg, the buildings were all built out of the same stone presumably quarried out of the mountains. They had roofs with slate tile each centring on cobblestone courtyards. He noticed there was emptiness, there was people around and shops, but it was quiet.

Albus Looked around with interest at the town. He could see why they were in need of trade, no one was poor per say. But everyone seemed to be in a rut, selling enough to get by and not enough to thrive. He could see the slums, children begging he felt his stomach wrench and he came to a stop. He slid off his horse, and fished out the sack of coins. He walked over to the begging children and kneeled in front of the youngest. “Hello!” Albus smiled. “How much is a hot meal and bath?” He asked a young dirt covered boy.

The Boy looked up. “Six gold..” He said solemnly.

Albus nodded, and handed him six gold. “There..”

The boy hugged Albus tightly. “Are you a prince?”

Albus chuckled. “I am” he admitted as the other begging children and a few adults moved towards him.

“Are you Prince Albus?” One child asked holding out a wooden bowl. Albus nodded and placed six coins in the other child’s bowl. He couldn’t tell if it was a boy or girl, most of the children their hair was long and dirty.

“I am”

The Boy who was hugging him pulled away and stared up at him. “Are you going to Marry Prince Scorpius?”

“Maybe. Do you think I should?” He asked playfully.

The boy nodded.

A woman who was standing at the back of the small group of children looked at Albus. She looked tired. “Will you help us...”

“I’m going to try” Albus admitted. As he stood up and handed coins out to those who were waiting. “I’m going to try to organise trade with my kingdom. To help you thrive again. What did you used to do?”

“I used to work in the mine” The woman admitted, “many of us did...but when the jewellers, and weapon-smiths and blacksmiths left. There was no need to mine anymore....”

Albus nodded solemnly. “I understand” he said sympathetically. He looked over at his mother who smiled gently. “I’ll do my best to help” he promised.

There was a round of Thank Yous, as Albus was embraced by the pauper children.

“I need to go meet with King Draco” Albus insisted. “But I promise, I’ll try to make Salazberg a thriving town once again” Albus said. The children pulled away and Albus heaved himself onto the horse. He waved to the children and the crowd he had drawn and rode on. Clattering across the cobbles up to a stone staircase and another set of wooden doors. A pair of Guards stood in front long pointed pikes, and bastard swords at their hips. They were certainly on the older side, older than most of the guards at Godric's Castle.

The two guards Straightened and saluted, one of them banging a fist on the wooden doors. Which again opened inward. “We can have your horses taken around” One of the guards insisted. “It’s customary as a horseless area.”

“Well then” Albus said sliding off the horse, and placing his weapons onto his belt. Ginny placed her cloak around the shoulders, and removed four different weapons and a dagger into her outfit.

The guards looked mildly impressed by how hidden the weapons were. Albus bent down and adjusted his boots trying to hide his smirk. As he walked in through the wooden gates. On the other side, was the ‘nicer part of town.’ But as Albus noted Nice was relative and looking. A little worse for wear.

The path forked in two directions. With some elegant shops, and jewellers, some boarded up. Albus peered around, the gardens hedges and flowered plants, were looking a little overgrown. Albus looked at Teddy, “I could do a lot of good here if i were able.”

“It does look a little. Well worn” Teddy said quietly, noticing that up ahead, people were lining the streets. “We’re drawing a crowd.”

“It was bound to happen” Ginny said stepping out of view, adjusting her cloak and handing it to Teddy. “Be confident Albus.”

Albus nodded slowly. They stepped out, the line of people, all smartly dressed tradespeople, and merchants. But the clothing was faded, tired. Albus greeted them warmly, as he passed shaking as many hands as he could. Of the maybe forty people who’d come out to see him. At the end of the crowd. was an archway. Carved chiseled stone. A metal iron gate was being held up by chains. Beyond it Albus could see gardens, tall hedge mazes, at the centre was fountains. The cascading water almost visible over the hedge. However ahead was the Castle, large and impressive. Dark stone, the same most of the buildings had been made of, but the walls of the lower section looked carved out of the stone itself. Glass windows on cast iron frames, it was an impressive castle. They walked up the gravel path, between the two hedge rows.

Albus suspected this was the public entrance, not that he minded. He understood, King Draco’s citizens needed to see their arrival. Needed to know that it could be better. And they were doing something.

The entrance to the caste was met by three servants dressed in green uniforms. “Your Majesty, Your Highness. Welcome to Armand Castle” An older servant said gesturing to the open doors.

“Thankyou” Albus smiled, as he walked into the castle. He straightened and puffed his chest out, as he walked in. He couldn’t help but grin, this was the moment he’d been waiting for since he left Hogsmeade Castle. In the large foyer dominated by a stone staircase, a tapestry hanging above it depicting some scene of naked men and women dancing in a forest. But importantly, most important. Standing at the foot of the stairs was Prince Scorpius

He was dressed in fitted cream tights, brown polished ankle boots with a slight heel. A shining dark green doublet with silver buttons, that cupped Scorpius plump soft stomach. And the sleeves of a silk shirt on poking out of each sleeve. Of course he was wearing a brown fur cloak, the one Albus had given him. “Scorpius” Albus beamed, then remembered protocol. “Prince Scorpius” And he bowed. Before realising King Draco was also standing there, in black and green robes. Albus bowed with reverence. “Your Majesty” Albus said warmly, as he stood up and was almost tackled as Scorpius hugged him tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Scorpius said hugging him tightly. Albus felt his face blush, especially as Scorpius kissed his neck. He could hear Teddy snickering behind him.

“I’ve missed you too” Albus agreed holding Scorpius soft body in his arms. It felt right. He wanted to kiss Scorpius, but suspected that might be inappropriate.

Eventually they pulled away from their long protracted hug. “King Draco, Prince Scorpius, this is my Mother Queen Ginerva Potter” Albus said introducing her.

Ginny curtsied gratuitously. “It has been a while King Draco...”

“It has” Draco said stiffly. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, mildly worried.

“You look well” She complimented, before turning to Scorpius. “You Must be Prince Scorpius. Who has stolen my sons heart...”

“It’s lovely to meet you. I hope your trip was pleasant?” Scorpius asked making conversation.

“It was. The ride was lovely, I assume our Horses have been brought around to the stables” Ginny questioned.

“They have, and your belongings brought up to your quarters” Draco nodded confirming. “I felt it best for you to see as much of the town as possible on your way in.”

“It was enlightening” Albus nodded, “it shows how important it is to get this Trade Deal In Place.”

Draco smiled warmly, “Yes. But that will be tomorrow, now tonight we’ll be having a state dinner in your honour” Draco said grandly. “But before then would you like a tour of the palace?” He looked over at Scorpius. “But I suspect The two young Princes wish to reacquaint themselves.”

Ginny chuckled, “I’ll take you up on the tour, I’m sure Prince Scorpius and will show Prince Albus around.”

Scorpius grinned and took Albus arm. “This way” he said tugging up the stairs.

Teddy stood their slightly awkwardly. “You can trail us. Then relax in your room for a few hours if you wish?” King Draco offered.

“Thank You your Majesty” Teddy said Bowing graciously.

Albus was being pulled along a corridor. Paintings of tall blonde kings, big round fat stomachs. Scorpius stopped and Albus ran into him. On the wall was a picture of King Draco, when he was younger, of course. He could see a lot of Scorpius in the young king. “Your painting will be up here soon” Scorpius grinned draping his arms over Albus shoulders. “King Albus. The wide and prosperous.”

Albus laughed, “we’ll see.”

“You will be Albus” Scorpius insisted. “The Kingdom needs you, and I need you...”

“You need me” Albus grinned looking at Scorpius.

“Badly” Scorpius admitted. “I can’t stop thinking about us...”

Albus face flushed redder than his tunic. Scorpius grinned and tugged him into a room and sat him down. He suddenly saw Scorpius bring over a plate of sweetbread. “Scorpius?”

“Yes My King?” Scorpius said with a smirk.

“When do you want me to sleep with you?” Albus asked shifting, his face going red.

Scorpius stopped and placed the tray on the bed next to him. “Now. But I know I have to wait” Scorpius admitted. “For us to have sex...we have to be engaged to make love before the court.”

“How do you mean?” Albus said starting to realise, he’d have to learn so many new customs.

“It is customary, to shower the lovers with affection. While they are fed and stuffed until their bellies are their roundest. Then in front of the court, they disrobe and make an heir...” Scorpius said looking away. Staring at a window. Albus took Scorpius hand and placed it on his bulge. “it’s so the wedding is based on affection for one another.”

“I’ll do that for you” Albus promised.

Scorpius looked at Albus and kissed him passionately. The two falling back on the bed and started to disrobe. Their tunics and shirts getting thrown over the floor. Scorpius straddled Albus, and pushed sweetbread into his mouth. As Scorpius hands massaged Albus fat swollen belly, “I made you bigger Albus. You bulge more...”

“I’m...mhhmph...fat...” Albus said eating. As Scorpius showered him with kisses and fed him sweetbread.

“You are...” Scorpius grinned. Kneading Albus fat bulging chest.

Albus groped Scorpius arse. “Your amazing” he complimented before Scorpius shoved another handful of food in.

Albus chewed and ate, It felt heavenly to be spoiled by Scorpius. Albus burped lazily, and Scorpius kissed his neck, their bellies pressing against one another. Eventually the feeding stopped and kissing resumed. Broken up by Albus occasion belches.

The two lay their naked, cum over their bulging stomachs. “I’m gonna get fat. I can just tell...”

Scorpius smirked. “Can you now?”

“Absolutely” Albus chuckled. “I’m assuming we’ll still have to sneak around.”

“Not really. Father’s aware and rumours are around..” Scorpius dismissed. “I think he’s trying to be supportive.”

“Yes. I had a pauper ask me if I was marrying you” Albus smirked rolling onto his side.

Scorpius face went a little red. “Gossip can’t be helped..”

“Uh huh..” Albus nodded.

“And how could anyone resist this” Scorpius said jiggling Albus gut. “I get to make sure you stay full.”

Albus smiled and rubbed Scorpius stomach “I don’t deserve you”

”Yes you do. You are everything I have ever wanted” Scorpius resting his head on Albus chest.

Albus patted Scorpius arse gently. “Your everything I’ll ever need.”

Eventually they got up. Albus letting off occasional beaches and farts, Much to Scorpius amusement. Scorpius had a servant bring some clothes for Albus. “I had a lot of enjoyment having clothes made for you.”

“Great. Why do I feel worried” Albus winced.

Scorpius jabbed Albus belly, “Don’t you trust me?” He questioned as he stroked Albus soft flabby chest.

“I do trust you” Albus said smirking.

“Good” Scorpius said waking to a wardrobe, and pulling out some clothes. He walked over to Albus, “Here..”

Albus smiled and looked at the clothes, a pair of cream tights. A cream silk shirt, a black velvet vest, and dark green robes. “These are nice” he admits surprised.

“I told you, I know how to make you look handsome” Scorpius grinned chuckling. “try them on, they might be a little loose, but that'll hardly be a problem for long..”

Albus chuckled and changed into them, the fit better than he expected. They were almost a bit tight.

“Gods your arse looks amazing” Scorpius admitted staring.

Albus chuckled. “Thankyou, So are you going to give me a tour Prince Scorpius?”

Scorpius took Albus arm, and led him the castle. Showing him the Portraits or all the kings, including Scorpius Grandfather, who looked so stern he could petrify someone on sight. He also looked as though he could barely walk. It was a theme among many of the royals, they were all very, very large.

“Scorpius? Is it traditional for Kings to become so portly?” Albus asked casually. As they walked into a large hall where sets of armour lined the walls.

“Aren’t all your kings fat though?” Scorpius said dismissively.

Albus nodded curiously “We don’t have portraits as old as this.” Albus admired the armour each was unique in design, all looking impressive and rich with detailing, their weapons mounted on the walls.

“Ahh. Prince Scorpius” Came a firm female voice.

Albus turned and glanced at the newcomer curiously. Curly brown hair with a blonde Streaked fringe. Her expression seemed to be one of cold irritation, which Albus could hardly fault. “Albus, this is Madame Snyde she’s one of my fathers advisors, and a member of the council.”

“Hello. It’s wonderful to meet you” Albus offered politely. Aware it was probably wise not to piss off the people who would perhaps make up his court.

“Yes. Prince Albus, I’ve heard quite a bit about you. The saviour of the kingdom” Madame Snyde said with a dismissive look.

Albus chuckled politely, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Madame Snyde. Albus wants to help the kingdom, or would you prefer we become further impoverished?” Scorpius replied firmly.

She went quiet, clearly without an answer for that. After a moment she said, “As I told your father, we should respect tradition than welcoming an outsider. Your Highness and king to be” She said addressing Scorpius.

Scorpius laughed. “I will never be anything more than a king’s Consort.”

Madame Snyde huffed. “Madame, I do wish to learn about your kingdom” Albus admitted to her. “I’m not here to make enemies.”

“There you all are!” Draco said waddling in. “Looking very sharp Albus.”

Albus felt his face flush a little, as Scorpius clung to his arm and cuddled it in a vice like grip. Behind the king his Mother and Teddy approached, gazing around the room.

“How was the tour mother” Albus asked warmly.

“It was interesting, there’s a lot of history here” Ginny admitted, clearly trying not to sound as impressed as she was. Ginny leant over and patted Albus belly, causing his face to flush redder. “You’ve kept busy, that’s the fullest you’ve been in a while.”

Teddy chuckled under his breath.

“I’ve missed Albus so much. I couldn’t help but spoil him before the state dinner tonight” Scorpius declared hugging Albus around his stuffed middle.

Albus burped. His head dropping to the floor in embarrassment.

Draco chuckled and patted Albus shoulder. “Don’t be shy, your a healthy lad” Draco said keenly. “We were going to tour the gardens, if you wish to join?”

“Of course Father” Scorpius smiled. As they joined the group. Albus noticed Madame Snyde slinking away.

Draco led them around the gardens, explaining the plants and the layout, and pointing the chapel. Which was over to one side. It’s pointed roof made it look like most of the chapels he’d seen. Draco led them to a fountain, surrounding it were tiles of all the queens who had passed away. Draco pointed to Scorpius mother specifically who’d died in childbirth. Albus could tell he cared for her, even today. He heard Scorpius sniff, Albus draped his arm around Scorpius shoulder and pulled him In for a hug, as he felt Scorpius quietly weep a little on his shoulder. Before sniffing and regaining his composure, Albus gripped his hand tighter.

“You okay?” He whispered quietly.

Scorpius nodded and pressed into Albus side seeking comfort. As they followed along behind King Draco, who was discussing the palaces history.

Teddy glanced back at Albus, and Smiled at them. He dropped back to Albus side, “So what do you think so far your Highness?”

Albus rolled his eyes at Teddy, “don’t use my title, or I’ll use yours.”

“I don’t have one” Teddy smirked.

“Oh come on” Albus chuckled, “your parents have titles, you’ll get one of those. But yes, I think the castle is beautiful. It feels more ancient than ours.”

“Ours is older. You know that right?” Teddy smirked.

“Yes, but ours got ransacked and was left abandoned. Many of the ancient artefacts were lost or pawned off. Dad only was able to retrieve so many” Albus insisted. “This place has a history...”

Scorpius smiled appreciatively, “it’s why I hate seeing it start to be neglected. Father has considered selling the artifacts.”

Albus frowned. “I won’t let that happen.”

Scorpius looked appreciative. “You’ll have to win over the council.”

Albus looked blankly at Scorpius.

“The council, led by Madame Snyde are representatives of the remaining families. You’ll meet them tonight” Scorpius explained.

“Stuffy old men who dislike change?” Teddy chuckled, “you have to win them over?”

Albus looked at Scorpius uncertain. “I don’t have any other choice. Really.”

Teddy prodded Albus stomach, “James is going to have a field day when he discovers how much you’ll have blown up.”

“Watch it” Albus glared.


	12. Chapter 12

Albus examined his reflection in the polished mirror. The sun had started to set, and he’d retreated to his room to steady himself. Soon he’d meet the rest of the council. He needed to make a good impression, while yes it was important in the short term to get the trade agreement. But in the long term, he wanted to marry Scorpius. There was a knock on the door, “Come in!” Albus called out.

“Hello Sweetheart, You okay?” Ginny asked walking in.

“Fine Mum” Albus said hesitating.

“It’s fine to be nervous” She said warmly. “This is your first state dinner representing the kingdom.”

“No pressure then” Albus said unsteadily.

“Draco has faith in you. It was strange hearing him talk you up” Ginny admitted. “He’s very taken with you.”

Albus face went red, “Well. You know...he just wants the best for his kingdom.”

Ginny patted Albus shoulders gently. “I know. Now just make conversation, ask about them, take tonight as an opportunity to understand the people of Salazberg.”

* * *

Albus walked down the corridor, feeling the weight of the crown on his head. He didn’t wear the ceremonial one often, all the jewels interlaced and set into its frame. It was only public occasions that needed it, his father wore his more often. But Albus was only a prince. he was more surprised his mother had bought it at all.

His mother, far more used to wearing the crown, her shoulders were held back, her head high. The crown on her head. Ginny offered her arm to Albus, who took it leading his mother towards the great hall. At the pair of wooden mahogany doors, with curved silver handles, that was set into a stone arch.

“Your Royal Majesty” Master Porter bowed, an elderly footman, who’d been a servant since Draco’s father had been king. “And of Course His Royal Highness Prince Albus” he said bowing. “I’ll open the doors, if you circle around to the right. The councillors and their wives, greeting them until you get to the other side of the table, where you’ll be seated with His Majesty King Draco and His Royal Highness Prince Scorpius.” Albus nodded, and offered a thankyou, The Porter opened the doors into the great Hall and called out, “Her Royal Majesty Queen Ginerva Potter of Godric’s Hollow and His Royal Highness Prince Albus Severus Potter.”

The great hall taken up a long table in the centre, with wooden carved chairs designating each place. The High mahogany walls, had banners adorned with the Crest of Wiltshaven draped between each painting of the ancient kings. The table had dark black brocade tablecloth with green tassels. Silver Tableware and silver jeweled goblets.

As explained, an elderly couple, easily in their eighties in black robes. The elderly woman wearing rather fine jewelry. “Queen Ginerva it's wonderful to meet you” The man said shaking her hand after bowing, “And your son Prince Albus. I didn’t know you were named after Severus Snape”

“Yes. My father did it in memory of him” Albus explained.

“Evan Rossier Your Majesties” The Man said introducing himself.

“Lovely, and your wife, Mr Rossier?” Ginny asked politely.

“Alora, Your Majesty, Married sixty years this year” She said nudging her husband, “Still seems to forget I exist however.”

Albus smiled politely, and tried not to laugh as they moved on to the councillors. All Elderly, and dressed in their finery, most were gracious. Although Albus noted a few looked suspicious of them. In a time that felt like an age, Albus caught sight of Scorpius. He smiled excitedly, beaming as they came around to King Draco. “Your Majesty” Albus bowed low, careful to make sure his crown was not dislodged.

“Prince Albus, our guest of Honor” Draco said warmly. “And of Course Queen Ginerva”

Ginny curtsied, just enough that was dignified for a queen to a King. “I prefer Ginny” She offered warmly.

“Please Take a seat” Draco offered, pulling her chair out. Ginny smiled, and sat down appreciatively.

Albus looked at Scorpius and smiled, taking his hand and kissing it affectionately. “Your highness, may I help you to your seat.”

“Thankyou” Scorpius said his cheeks flushing pink. Albus pulled out the chair, which was heavier than Albus expected. Scorpius sat down and Albus eased the chair in, before sitting down next to him.

He noticed a few of the older councillors were looking at them curiously. A servant came around with wine, and mead, serving Draco first before everyone else. Scorpius rubbed Albus leg, “don’t fill up too much on wine, there’s more than enough food for you.”

Albus chuckled. “I also don’t want to make a fool of myself” Albus commented.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine.”

A different servant, an older woman, with a battered silk apron around her waist. Brought out on a trolley silver trays, placing one down in front of Draco. Harry looked over as the metal silver lid off the plate, a sort of stew with a large hunk of meat sitting cooked and crackling. Albus almost drooled, as another serving was set in front of him. Albus noticed, the hunk of meat was bigger than Draco’s.

“I had a word with our cook” Scorpius whispered.

Albus felt his cheeks redden, as he realised, he had the biggest serving out of all the guests. “Err...it’s a bit much” Albus lied.

“Eat. Your a guest” Scorpius said with a determined smile. Self consciously, Albus began to dig in, taking big forkfuls of food. He was grateful for Scorpius choice in clothing, as it was more looser than it appeared to be.

“So Prince Albus? How do you intend to be the saviour of Wiltshaven?” Augustus Rookwood asked leaning forward. Brown shaggy hair and a greying beard covering his figure.

Albus swallowed, “well, once King Draco and I are able to negotiate a trade deal. I think it’ll encourage a lot of traders to visit.”

“Is that all?” Rookwood said squinting.

Albus shifted, “Well, once King Draco and I begin negotiating, I can see if there’s any other ways Godric's Hollow can provide aide.”

“Well we don’t need charity” An older and very curmudgeonly man insisted. “I don’t see how this will encourage jobs. It’s a load of nonsense, they’d happily see us all starve.”

“Thats Enough!” Draco cut in. “If you bothered to look out of your manor, you would see that in fact we do need the charity. That people are in fact starving!”

“This would never have happened in your father’s time!” He snapped back.

The table went quiet, Albus looked at Draco, and Albus could instantly tell the elderly man had stepped out of line. “Would you care to repeat that?” Draco growled simply.

The table was silent.

“Because I feel like I need to be clear about this. My father, King Lucius got involved in foolhardy war, which we barely survived. Frankly, the fact that we are struggling now is his fault!” Draco said firmly. “We have to change to continue, if you don’t like that. Leave.”

The councillors looked awkward, and uncomfortable. A few looked at the older man who’d spoken out, but he’d seemingly shrank back against his chair.

Draco smiled, “Now. Let’s please try to enjoy dinner.” He looked over Scorpius and Albus, and smiled a little. Albus wondered what he saw in them.

By the end of the night, Albus was more than a little glad its over. “I want to lay with you tonight” Scorpius muttered quietly, as he leant in to grope his belly.

“I’m so stuffed, I’m going to pass out. I’m sorry” Albus hissed back as he pulled away, his cheeks going redder.

Scorpius pouted, Albus felt his knees go a little weak. “Fine. But your tummy is becoming too hard to resist.” He offered quietly. “Goodnight Prince Albus” Scorpius said bowing. Before making an exit.

“He’s rather keen” Ginny said quietly.

Albus felt his cheeks redden further. “Mother” Albus hissed jumping.

“Are you planning to propose?” Ginny asked simply.

“I’d like too” Albus said meekly, he still really hadn’t wrapped his head around it.

“Well when we sit down with King Draco tomorrow, perhaps that would be a good opportunity to ask his permission” Ginny suggested.

Albus looked at his mother, staring at her for a moment, “You approve?”

“Of course” Ginny smiled. “He’s hardly a wet blanket like Alice”

“Oh really?” Albus said with an amused grin. As King Draco approached them.

“I hope you had a good evening. Some of the councillors are frustratingly stubborn” Draco said with a smirk.

“Dinner was lovely King Draco” Ginny nodded. “Tomorrow i assume we’ll get started with organising the trade agreement.”

“I look forward to it. Albus has impressive diplomatic Skills” Draco offered.

Albus felt his cheeks redden. He would never get used to all the compliments. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow King Draco” Albus said bowing. Draco nodded, and Albus made his exit giving nods to a few councillors how bowed as he passed them. Outside and in the private corridors, Albus relaxed his shoulders and let out a loud burp he’d been holding in for a while.

A door a little bit down the corridor and scorpius peered out, his chest bare. He saw Albus and grinned. “I thought it was you…”

“I’m full” Albus frowned. “When i’m full. I’m gassy” He said walking down the corridor towards Scorpius. Albus then realised Scorpius was completely naked, his soft plump body bare and his cock bulging up pointedly. “Your erm…”

“Albus..” Scorpius pouted biting his lip. “I don't mind.”

“Why dont come to my room. We can cuddle” Albus smiled, “maybe even feed me? Once I’ve got some room” Albus offered.

Albus was almost sure, he saw a drop of pre cum escape from Scorpius erect cock. “Yes. So much. Lead the way.”

Albus took Scorpius hand and kissed it as they walked to Albus room. Scorpius and Albus began to kiss, as they bundle in. Pressing up against the wall as they started making out.

* * *

Albus groaned and rolled over putting an arm around Scorpius. Pressing his belly against him. “Mhmm...urrrp...Morning”

Scorpius smiled and pressed back against Albus. “Morning...”

“I should go bathe” Albus said rolling onto his back.

Scorpius smiled and rubbed Albus bare chest. “I will, I’d rather to spoil you.”

“Your too good to me” Albus said stroking Scorpius cheek.

“I can’t help it...” Scorpius blushed.

Albus grins as he lays there. “I love you.”

Scorpius stared at Albus. “I love you too Albus.”

Albus grins and sits up his belly bulging in his lap. His cock half hard as he heaved out of bed. Scorpius climbed out and walked across to a side room, his pale arse jiggling. “Damn. Your arse is perfect.”

Scorpius grinned back at Albus, “I’ll go make sure the bath is ready. Sit.” He insisted.

Albus rolled his eyes, but sat down. “Your going to give me airs”

“I’ll definitely give you heirs. But if you end up a bit spoilt then good. Your majesty” Scorpius called back. Albus could hear water being poured.

Albus couldn’t be bothered waiting a moment longer and walked to the doorway. Scorpius was bent over the wooden tub pouring a bucketful of water that had been heating on warm coals. “Do you do this for yourself.”

“Sometimes” Scorpius admitted. “It’s easier. I ask them to heat the water. I do the rest.”

“I think the most servants I saw was last night.”

Scorpius nodded as he poured some oils and salts into the water, “father invites from the town for the night. They usually work at one of the taverns or restaurants.”

Albus stepped into the hot water and sat on the stool. Scorpius hands drifted over him massaging his fat. As he lathered him up with soap. And pouring water over him with a ladle, it made his usual bathing with Matthew feel almost chaste. Albus kissed Scorpius and pulled him into the tub their fat bellies rubbing against one another. “I would sire a dozen bastards with you, if it meant every day was like this” Albus said when he broke the kiss.

Scorpius cheeks were red, that might have been the water. But he hoped not. “Albus..”

“Lay with me tonight. I’m your fat bellied beefcake” Albus insisted.

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting” Scorpius said genuinely surprised.

“I am. I’m ready.” Albus said honestly.

Scorpius stared at Albus, he was already kneeling. Staring at Albus rock hard cock, it was all his. “Your majesty, I love you.”

After another make out, Albus and Scorpius dressed before heading to the great hall. “Good Morning Your Highnesses” Teddy smirked, “These are for you Prince Albus, King Harry asked me to make sure you read these before you met with King Draco.”

“Of course” Albus sighed. “How are you Teddy? Sleep well?”

“The bed is comfortable” Teddy nodded. “My room has a nice view of the gardens. I think it’s a councillor room.”

Scorpius nodded, “You are Albus’s advisor and with a prince” Scorpius said quietly. Teddy’s face looked hurt. “Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s just. I haven’t heard from Hugo...” Teddy admitted.

“Oh. I’m sorry” Scorpius said hugging Teddy. “I could have a messenger send something to him?”

Teddy considered. “I don’t want to enter into correspondence. In case it draws attention.”

Scorpius smiled. “You’ve consummated what can they do?” He pointed out. “The worst is banishment and frankly, if he gets exiled, he’ll be welcome here.”

Teddy nodded smiling Albus noticed for the first time in a while. “Thank You your highness.”

“We should go find my father” Scorpius smiled, Taking Albus arm. Albus read over the information he’d passed to Teddy, Scorpius was pressed into his side, their bellies rubbing together Albus slipped his hand underneath and felt Scorpius flesh.

Scorpius smiled at Albus. As Albus fondled Scorpius flesh as they walked. His fingers gently kneeding the belly flesh as they arrived at a chamber. “These are the council chambers” Scorpius explained pressing against Albus.

Albus nodded and kissed Scorpius for comfort. For confidence, he was after all the reason for this. Albus straightened as Scorpius adjusted his outfit. Albus knocked.

“Come in Prince Albus” Draco called out.

Albus nodded, and Scorpius stole a kiss. As Albus walked confidently inside, the room was dark one large window had long green curtains covering it. While both walls had stands with seats going back a couple of rows. In the centre was table, where four seats were facing. Ginny and Draco were already seated, Albus bowed reverently to King Draco before sitting down next to his mother.

“Did you sleep well?” Draco asked curiously.

“I did Thank-you” Albus nodded, sliding the notes to Ginny. “Shall we get started?”

“Yes I think we should” Draco smiled dabbing his quill in a pot of ink. “In regards to tradable goods, we have plenty of refined and unrefined ore available. Precious stones, and nice fabrics.”

“We have grain, wine, furs, marble, cattle” Albus began listing off.

Draco made a few notes. “I know the luxury goods we have more than ample, we’re willing to trade cheaper until we have regular trade.”

“We don’t want to flood the market. So we can add an amendment the price will rise reasonably in tandem” Albus nodded. “It’s also important your people aren’t taken advantage of”

Draco nodded. The started to draw up an agreement, both offering changes. Drawing up a protected route, building off Godric’s Hollow pre existing trade agreements.

Occasionally Ginny cut in, offering alternatives and reminding Albus to include certain things. Which by mid afternoon was almost complete even though Albus was achingly hungry, but still stuffed enough from the night before.

Draco sat back and smiled, “I think we have it” He said smiling at Albus.

“I thought it’d take longer” Albus joked slightly conflicted.

“Your a natural diplomat. You just want what’s best” Ginny said warmly. “I might go freshen up before dinner this evening. Have a good afternoon Your Majesty.”

Ginny left the pair alone. Albus straightened and sucked in slightly. “Your Majesty, King Draco. I wanted to talk to you about Prince Scorpius, your son..” Albus said his words struggling to spill out, as his stomach churned and twisted nervously. He was a little greatful it was mostly empty.

“Of course. go on?” Draco offered nodding, looking firm as his lips briefly glimpsed a smile.

“Well. I wanted to ask Prince Scorpius to marry me. But I want to make sure I have your approval first” Albus said his mouth going drier than a desert in summer. “If...if you don’t, it’s fine. I understand. I mean I’m not anyone’s first choice” Albus said rambling.

“Albus” Draco said firmly.

Albus looked into his eyes and paled slightly. “Yes?”

“It would never be anything but yes. I would be proud to your Father In-Law” Draco said firmly.

Albus could almost cry from relief but instead nodded gratefully, “Thankyou.”

Draco nodded and smiled, “I do have one minor suggestion?”

“Yes?” Albus said curiously.

“That you use one piece from the Crown Jewels. Astorias engagement ring, it’s been in our family for generations” Draco explained.

“Of course”

Draco got to his feet, walking around to Albus.

“Let’s go visit the vault then” Draco said firmly. 

Draco lead Albus down the corridor and then down a set of stairs. Albus hadn’t been down here, and realised very quickly it was mostly due to was abandoned, there was such a thick heavy layer of dust in the air Albus pressed his arm against his mouth. So each breath didn’t have him inhaling dust. Draco turned a corner and Albus and almost doubled over as Draco was stopped and tugging a Tapestry off the wall, or at least it probably was a tapestry. “Could you give me a hand” Draco asked.

Albus nodded and rugged on the tapestry pulling it away revealing a stone archway and a darkened chamber. Albus tried not to think the worst. But Draco stepped into the darkness. “Err. Is there a torch..”

“Follow my voice.”

Nervously Albus reached out and began feeling one hand along the wall. It was rock, natural. As his eyes slowly began to focus in the darkness he could see Draco walking a little further ahead. The path sloping downwards slightly at first but then the roof started to get a little lower before the floor sloped more considerably. Albus started to wonder if Draco had really agreed to let him Marry Scorpius, to lull him into a false sense of security. He started to hear dripping water and cool fresh air against his cheek. “Are we there?” Albus queried.

Suddenly a wooden torch became a light, Draco’s face being lit up, by the orange flames. “Under the castle are tunnels, an old mine I think, they’re reinforced now. Mostly as an escape route in case of emergency” Draco revealed. Draco waved the torch around towards the walls as Albus mouth almost dropped open. Each wall almost up to his height was stacks of bones, skulls and every bone imaginable all laid out into a wall. No names or plaques, just a wall of bones and skeletons. “And of course for where the dead were buried.”

“You don’t have a cemetery?” Albus frowned, feeling uncomfortable.

“We do. But unlike now, Salazberg was a thriving city. Thousands of people living and passing through the gates. The cemetery would have been bigger than the city itself. They decided to reinforce parts of the mine and use it to intern the dead.” Albus looked at the skulls, it was almost beautiful if he wasn’t so weirded out by the literal walls of them. “So the cemetery buries from them for a year after which they are removed and taken down here. With their name added to the book of the dead.”

“Is it everyone?” Albus asked, uncertain if he’d end up as a nameless skeleton in a pile.

“Royals are different. But now days, during the war, my father had a new cemetery set up in the foothills. These are a relic of past” Draco explained calmly. “I sometimes used to come down here as a child. Much to my mother's chagrin” Draco smiled. “The vault. It’s just this way.”

Draco turned and Albus now noticed the stone corridor he’d walked down had a second running parallel with a thick layer of stone between. They walked a little down and a large metal door blocked the passage way. Draco pressed his hands against the metal and and pulled out a set of keys. He used the skeleton keys to unlock the four separate locks and push the heavy door open.

As The door was pushed open, the room was brightly lit. Oil burning in glass tubes, resting in curved brass holders, illuminating the grey stone room in an orange light. What dominated the room was the gold, wooden chests filled with gems, and raw unrefined gold nuggets. Wooden Crates, that as albus peered into were Gold ingots, bearing the royal seal. Of course there was money, enough gold coins to fill a galleon three times over. “Wow” Albus said impressed. “I haven't seen our kingdoms vault. But this is a lot.”

“And practically worthless” Draco said kicking over a stack of gold coins which scattered and rolled in every direction. “Gold is useless when there’s nothing to melt it down with, riches mean nothing, if i can't even get the barest minimums of food for my people.”

“Still. This is...alot” Albus said opening the drawers on one cabinet and examining some of the jewels.

“Well, we aren’t here for that” Draco said unlocking a wooden cabinet with a brass key. Inside sitting on rich green silk, were the crown jewels. A pointed gold band embedded with emeralds and diamonds, and even some black coloured jewels. Alongside it was a sword, with its hilt decorated with matching jewels and a scepter. Albus noted they were all quite new.

“I thought they’d look older, are they well looked after?”

“These are only a decade older than yourself. It's tradition for the new king, to have a crown forged from his Princes crown along with the metal from the previous crown. It's so every King’s reign starts with renewal and aren't burdened by the weight of previous monarchs” Draco explained. As he pulled back the green material and revealed a mahogany box, he opened it carefully and retrieved a ring, a large diamond, with emeralds encrusted. He placed in Albus hand. “This was Astoria’s, and before that My mothers. And then my grandmothers.”

Albus nodded. “I’ll be careful with it” he added reassuringly. Draco offered Albus a small leather pouch, Which albus carefully slipped the ring into, and placed it in his pocket carefully.

Draco smiled warmly, “So when do you plan to Propose?” He asked curiously, as he strolled and unlocked another metal door.

“Tonight I was thinking, after dinner, We’d go for a walk around the gardens. I’d propose there” Albus said uncertain.

Draco nodded, “Simple is sometimes the best.” He said heaving open the door and ushering Albus through. Albus began up the set of stairs. It wasn't as many as he thought, and at Dracos encouragement pushed away a tapestry and found himself standing behind the throne in the throne room.

Albus blinked mildly confused. “Did you take me the long way?” He questioned.

“I figured it would be wise to show you the most secure escape route” Draco commented behind him. “And it's amusing to show people the skulls.”

Albus chuckled and shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Albus for the first time since coming to Armand Castle was avoiding Scorpius. Helpfully and mostly by coincidence, Scorpius was assisting Teddy. So he was largely busy for the afternoon.

Albus walked down to his mother's rooms and knocked firmly. “Mother?” Albus asked.

“Come in Dear” Ginny called out warmly.

Ginny was seated at couch holding an embroidery hoop. Material stretched across it. As she carefully pushed the needle through, “Are you Alright?”

“Nervous” Albus said his cheeks blushing.

Ginny looked up at her son, “why? We’ve done all the hard work.”

“well. Not entirely” Albus said reaching in and revealing the engagement ring. Ginny’s eyes widened and she dropped the embroidery hoop.

“Albus. That’s huge!” Ginny said staring. “May I..” Albus nodded and offered the ring. Ginny examines it. “The jewels are bigger than on mine” She said comparing them.

“Well they do have quite the royal collection. It has been in their family for generations. Draco used it to propose to Astoria” Albus explained slowly.

“Have you decided what your going to say?” Ginny asked as she handed the ring back.

“Not quite. Say how much I love him, and ask him” Albus said uncertain.

Ginny smiled and cupped her sons cheek, “from the heart. Scorpius adores you, I have no doubt he will say yes.”

Albus chuckled. “Soon then I’ll be wed, and have to conceive an heir. Gods I’m turning into James..”

Ginny nudged him, “You could look up to your brother. You don't nearly give him enough credit.”

“You didn’t have to share a wall with him. I’m impressed Alice could replace his hand” Albus commented shuddering.

“Albus don’t be vulgar” Ginny said whacking his arm. “And don’t think I’m unaware of you and your man servant.”

Albus cheeks went a deep red. “It’s nothing mother. There was no..”

“Uh. I don’t wish to hear of it” Ginny said firmly. “But, I hope Scorpius will make you happy.”

“He does. He really does” Albus said smiling gently. “If he says yes? Do I have to invite all our family?”

Ginny chuckled. “Be grateful your father doesn’t have any brothers.”

* * *

Albus pressed his plate away from him, neatly setting the knife and fork in the centre. Scorpius leaned over, his face full of concern. “Are you okay?”

“Fine” Albus said simply. “Just not terribly hungry tonight.”

Scorpius frowned. “Your not Ill are you?”

“No” Albus chuckled slightly at the concern. “But I would like some air, would you like to join me for a turn around the gardens?” Albus asked trying not to sound remotely flustered.

Scorpius looked a little surprised “It’s a little late?”

“Scorpius, take your cloak if your worried” Draco suggested before taking a sip of mead to mask his smile.

Scorpius looked over at Albus, “oh alright then” he said with a smile.

“May I be excused father” Scorpius asked with deference. Draco nodded and Scorpius stood up and quickly left the room.

“Albus. Would you like some more mead?” Draco asked.

“No Thankyou your Majesty” Albus said.

“Well. Alright then” Draco nodded. “Off you go, good luck” He said with a warm smile.

Albus rose to his feet and walked to the hall, Scorpius was walking down the stairs, his cloak trailing behind him. Albus smiled proudly. “You look lovely” Albus complimented.

Scorpius smiled and took Albus hand, as they stepped down. They linked arms and walked down the corridor towards the garden. “You aren’t Ill are you?” Scorpius squinted.

“No I just wished to get you alone” Albus offered reassuringly. He tried to smile, but his stomach was tied up in knots. He led Scorpius down the stairs and almost tripped at the bottom. Scorpius grinned, and kissed his cheek warmly. “So..erm how was your afternoon with Teddy?”

“Wonderful. Got him to write to Prince Hugo, and then he insisted on doing some sparring with me” Scorpius said grimacing. “I told him I was rubbish, and he said it was ridiculous I couldn’t defend myself.”

“It is ridiculous” Albus smiled. “Your heir to the throne, what happens if we go to war?”

“Politely ask them not too, or better yet hope my father is still alive” Scorpius said. He looked ahead at the rows of plants and flowers laid back. “Shall we head back?”

Albus shook his head, “Not yet. come on” he encouraged. Leading Scorpius to the centre of the gardens where the fountain was trickling.

Scorpius shivered and hugged the bear cloak tighter. “It’s cold” he muttered.

“It’s nice though. The gardens” Albus Agreed. “And the views, the way you can see the town rooftops sprawling out in front of you.” He reached into his pocket and clutched the ring tightly.

“It is” Scorpius smiled gently and gazed down at his feet, the stone with his mothers name carved in gazed up at him. Albus reached out and clutched Scorpius hand tightly.

“Can I ask you something?” Albus asked trying to sound casual.

“Sure” Scorpius said gently.

Albus got onto one knee, holding Scorpius hand tightly. Scorpius blinked and stared doing a double take. “I love you, in ways I struggle to explain and admit. You make me feel like I have purpose, that I can do so much. I don’t think I could ever do that without you by my side. Will you Prince Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Wiltshaven marry me?”

Scorpius stared and reached out for the ring hands shaking as he stared at it. In dumb shock, before suddenly his brain came to life. “Yes. Yes of course” he said sniffing as he began to tear up, “which finger does it go on” he sniffed.

Albus smiled and slid it onto Scorpius ring finger. “Beautiful” he smiled. Before his tummy abruptly rumbled.

“Gods. I’ve been so nervous I could barely eat. And now I’m hungry. Damn greedy stomach” Albus sighed.

Scorpius sniffed and chuckled and kissed Albus cheek. “Do you still want to lay with me tonight?”

Albus nodded. “How could I not?”

“Then don’t worry about being hungry” Scorpius promised with a grin.

Albus laughed and kissed Scorpius, “how I’ll ever manage to walk in a few years is beyond me.”

Scorpius chuckled and patted Albus belly affectionately. “You’ll waddle with pride. I’m engaged” Scorpius sniffed smiling at the ring.

Albus took Scorpius arm, “lets go tell your father the news.” Scorpius grinned and pulled at Albus arm. Leading him back up the stairs into the castle. Behind them they heard the flattering of hooves, as a man all in black rode up. He climbed off horse, Albus pressed Scorpius behind his back. “Can I help you?” Albus called out.

“I’m from Toujours Pur Your highness’s He said bowing. “I have some troubling news. It is perhaps best I pass the message onto the king.”

Albus shared a look with Scorpius and nodded. “Yes. Come through.”

They led him through to the sitting room. Ginny was sitting in a wooden high backed chair and smiled warmly as she saw them enter. Teddy was standing off to one side quietly, While Draco also sat, clearly all waiting patiently.

“Father, we have a messenger from Aunt Andromeda” Scorpius smiled.

“Oh?” Draco said straightening and getting to his feet.

“It isn’t good news” The messenger said dropping his head as he bowed. “Her Royal Majesty Queen Andromeda, has passed away.”

“Ohh” Scorpius said crestfallen. He pressed against Albus affectionately.

“Was it peaceful?” Ginny asked gently.

“I do believe it was quick” The messenger said slowly.

“Of course” Draco said politely. “Are there arrangements for the funeral?”

“In a few days time, we were sent ahead to inform everyone” The messenger explained.

“I assume you’ll ride out in the morning? I can have the cook make sure your fed” Scorpius asked. The messenger nodded politely.

“We’ll ride out with you” Draco nodded. “I assume you’ll be going to the funeral?” He said turning to Ginny.

“Yes. I will, Teddy can accompany us. I’m sure his father’s will meet us there” Ginny said gently.

“We can come” Albus insisted.

“No. No. You’ll both stay here. If that’s okay?” Draco encouraged.

“Of course” Albus nodded. He put an arm around Scorpius and kissed his head tightly.

“Could you take the Messenger down to the servants quarters, give him a bed and food if you could” Draco said to the footman. He looked at Albus and Scorpius. “I’m sorry this evening has put a sour note on your news.”

“What news father?” Scorpius said playfully.

“Scorpius I did give Albus the ring on your finger” Draco commented.

“Fine. Yes we are engaged” Scorpius smiled. “Prince Albus is mine evermore.”

Albus chuckled, “we are engaged not married yet.” He said teasingly.

Ginny stood up and hugged, Albus and Scorpius both warmly. “I am so proud and so so glad you found each other” Ginny said hugging them both warmly.

Albus smiled. Teddy walked over and smiled warmly, “I couldn’t be prouder, and who knew you’d be successful in a romantic pursuit” Teddy grinned proudly.

Albus punched him playfully on the shoulder. “It was bound to happen eventually” Albus replied blushing.

“I don’t know about that” Teddy teased.

Albus frowned, and pressed into Scorpius side. Scorpius kissed Albus cheek, “My big man.”

Albus blushed harder, as Ginny grinned. “Why do I suspect Albus doesn’t quite realise what he’s unleashed” she said leaning towards Draco.

“That is almost certainly an understatement” Draco said with a wry smile in agreement.

The two lovers, withdrew into the corridor as they headed up to their bedroom. The news of Andromeda’s death had put on quite the dampener on their happiness.

Scorpius cupped Albus cheek. They stood out in the corridor tired. “I want to lay with you.” He pressed into Albus chest.

“I know” Albus said hugging Scorpius.

“But it can’t be tonight” Scorpius sighed.

“I know” Albus said kissing Scorpius.

“Poor Queen Andromeda.”

“I wish we knew more” Albus admits. “There’s just something bothering me.”

“Oh?” Scorpius said looking up at Albus in curious delight.

“The thing is” Albus admitted. “Up at Hogsmeade Castle. Queen Pansifore and King Theodore, they were talking. Like they had a plan, for Queen Andromeda” Albus paused. “I thought it was just the usual court discussions. But i worry now it was something more?”

Scorpius nodded, “They are far removed and perhaps if her death was planned. We’ll know soon. But for now, she was an older woman.”

Albus nodded. “I know. I know. Still”

Scorpius kissed Albus cheek, “you care so much.”

Albus blushed and leant back against the wall. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s nerves.”

Scorpius nodded and kissed Albus warmly. “Goodnight My Fiancé.”

“Goodnight my Love” Albus smiled and kissed him long and affectionately. Scorpius smiled and hugged Albus before withdrawing into his Room. “Wait..” Albus said pushing on the door.

Scorpius blinked. “Yes?”

“We don’t have to do the deed, but I wish to sleep alongside you” Albus insisted.

Scorpius blushed, and nodded slowly. He took Albus by the hand. “I love you. So much right now” Scorpius grinned as he led Albus into his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Albus watched his mother and Teddy off. They’d decided that Draco and Ginny would ride in the royal coach. It was shining black with gold and green livery. A singular Valet an older gentleman named Parsons who had thick black mutton chops, would be riding Ginny’s horse. While Teddy would ride on his own.

“Be safe Mother” Albus insisted. Hugging his mother warmly. Already dressed in black.

“I will be. You just keep safe, perhaps make a start with the wedding plans” Ginny encouraged with a sly grin.

“Mother. We have all the time for that” Albus rolled his eyes.

“Now. Now, a look spring wedding would be nice” Ginny commented.

“You’ll present the agreement to Father won’t you?” Albus added.

“Of course” Ginny smiled. “I’m so proud of you” She said hugging him tightly in that way only a mother could. She looked across at Draco who was affectionately cuddling Scorpius. “Perhaps get some new clothes tailored.”

“Mother!” Albus said horrified.

Ginny prodded her sons belly and walked towards the coach. “Are we ready?” She asked. Surprising the footman by pulling open the door.

“Just a minute” Draco laughed. He approached Albus. “Do try to keep the kingdom in one piece. Consider this a trial run for your future Kingship.”

Albus face went slightly red, we Scorpius gripped his arm. “Father don’t scare him,” Scorpius admonished. “You better get a move on.”

“Yes. Yes” Draco chuckled. “Be good the pair of you. I don’t want to come back and find the engagement has been called off.”

The two shook their heads. “Good luck Teddy” Albus called, Teddy grinned back already astride his horse. The horses rode off taking the alternate path back through the town. Scorpius and Albus stood watching until they disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Albus belched into his elbow, he shouldn’t have been surprised how much Scorpius had already fed him. But if he hadn’t wanted to get things done, he’d happily be napping. Especially with how stuffed his gut was, his stomach was bulging at its fullest, the only Thing he was he grateful was the silk shirt he had on was on the loose side.

He tried to focus on the map, looking down at the whole kingdom of Wiltshire and its border of the deadlands. A large portion of the border was mountains. But after that thick forest, some farmland to the south. “These Outposts? are they still manned?” Albus asked marking one with a figure.

“Only during the daytime” Merula explained. “Why?”

“Are you still on this” Scorpius commented walking in.

“Yes I am” Albus said turning and giving Scorpius a look.

“On what?” Merula frowned disapprovingly.

“When we were at Hogsmeade. I overheard King Theodore and Queen Pansifore, they sounded like they were planning something. Something to do with Andromeda” Albus admitted. “I’m worried that her death could be the start of something.”

Merula considered for a moment. “Well they are devious certainly but there’s no reason to assume they’ll come here.”

“It wasn’t just what they said about Andromeda” Albus said looking at Scorpius. “He also mentioned that it wouldn’t be a problem if we got together.”

“Oh” Scorpius went quiet. “So you do think it could be something.”

Merula considered. “Let’s assume, it's a possibility. Especially if they knew King Draco would be at the funeral”

Albus nodded slowly. “I still have some funds, if we get some supplies to them. Could they Man it all through the night.”

“I think that’s possible” Merula nodded.

“Do we have much of an army?” Albus asked curiously.

There was a laugh from Scorpius. “Enough that I could count them on both hands, it’s hardly a defence.”

Albus rubbed the back of his neck and winced, his shirt lifting up. “Well. Right. Hmm, can you get me a plan of the town? With all the defences listed on it.”

Merula nodded, “I can certainly get one.”

Scorpius approached Albus curiously. “It’s very odd seeing you planning.”

“Thankyou” Albus laughed squinting.

“So. Why do you want the town plan?” He said crossing his arms.

“Well. There are limited entrances in and out of the city. I feel that perhaps if we were attacked we could guide them into a position to ambush them” Albus explained.

“That could work” Scorpius admitted. “We need to find some more manpower.”

“Yes. That will be a problem” Merula agreed. “Let me see about this town map.”

Scorpius put his arms around Albus middle, “you look rather full.”

“I am rather full” Albus replied.

“Room for more?” Scorpius asked playfully.

“Ohh. I worry about my waistline with you” Albus replied as he kissed Scorpius proudly.

“Good” Scorpius grinned playfully.

* * *

Albus opened his mouth, as Scorpius shoved a handful of chicken. Or at least he thought it was chicken as he ate from Scorpius hand.

“That’s the way. Eat up, I want you fat” Scorpius whispered into his ear encouragingly.

Albus smiled and opened his mouth as Scorpius fed him handful of cooked vegetables. They’d asked for privacy. As frankly watching Scorpius feed him with a huge erection was a considerable sight. But it’s also because he intended tonight be their first time. So Albus was making sure Scorpius got exactly what he wanted. “Mhmm..” Albus groaned chewing. “More...”

Scorpius reached to the plate and picked up a handful and pushed it into Albus mouth. “There’s more. I’ll have to stuff you.”

Albus grinned and opened his mouth. Scorpius pressed his erection against Albus belly. “Mhmm” Albus said groping Scorpius arse as Scorpius firmly fed him. Forcing more food into a Albus mouth. Plate after plate of food. Until his shirt was straining, his mouth just chewing as the food kept coming.

Scorpius could tell Albus was in heaven. Feeding him plates of food, shoveling it into his mouth. Every time Scorpius rubbed Albus belly there was a smile and contented burp. A kiss of encouragement to his cheek, As Albus consumed.

It wouldn’t be long before Albus did become massive. As a king should be. Albus burped groaning, “soo....fuuuuuuulll” he groaned helplessly.

Scorpius rubbed Albus belly affectionately. “So fat. You ate so much.”

Albus groaned. “Makes....you....happy...”

Scorpius chuckled and kissed Albus cheek, “I’m already happy. Let me help you to our room..”

“Our....Room” Albus burped smiling. Scorpius heaved him up, Albus groaned and clutched his belly. Burping and belching and groaning, as Scorpius led him to their bedroom. “Stuffed...ate too much..”

“Your just too greedy to say no” Scorpius teased prodding Albus belly eliciting a belch.

Albus squinted at him, “Scorpius...”

Scorpius grinned back, leading him into his bedroom. Albus lay back in the middle of the bed, as Scorpius stripped naked. Revealing his pale pudgy body. Albus couldn’t help but grin, Scorpius was going to be his.

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled off his tights, toppling backwards onto his back as he pulled them over his fat legs.

“Need a hand?” Albus asked.

“No you sit there. I don’t want you to move” Scorpius insisted flushing with embarrassment.

Albus grinned, “Alright, I shan’t.”

Scorpius finally tugged off his tights and crawled across the bed. His plump bulging ass jiggling. Albus leaned forward and clutched on Scorpius arse, squeezing and kneading it with his hands. Scorpius bit his lip and leaned in close and their lips met, mouths moving and pressing against each other.

Albus held Scorpius close, letting him straddle, his cock pressing Albus cock against his belly. Their cocks rubbing against each other as Scorpius started to rub and kiss Albus swollen round belly. Albus belched lazily. “Come here. I want to suck you.”

Scorpius looked up, “me?” He said uncertain.

“Do you see anyone else naked in here?” Albus teased. Scorpius awkwardly climbed up till his erect crotch was close to Albus. He gripped Scorpius hand tightly with one hand and took the length into his mouth, Scorpius belly bulging against his forehead.

Scorpius moaned hard and pressed his hands against the walls, as Albus started deepthroating his cock. “Ohhh...Albus...” He groaned pulling back.

Albus lent his head back, belched and grinned. “Yeah?”

“Your too good” Scorpius blushed.

“Are you going to ride my cock then?” Albus asked gently.

Scorpius nodded, as pushed three fingers into Albus mouth, sucking on them gently and covering them in saliva. Before Scorpius started fingering himself. Albus felt his cock get even harder, if that were possible. Leaning to Scorpius moans, as his own fingers stretched his virgin ass.

“Take it slow Scorpius. I know I’m big” Albus reassured as Scorpius steadied himself and began to lower himself onto Albus cock. Scorpius mouth made an ‘oh’

Albus relaxed as he felt Scorpius right ass around his cock. It was warm and the pressure made his knees get weak. Scorpius pressed his hands into Albus belly. Kneading it was like dough as he bounced up and down on Albus shaft.

Albus placed his hands on Scorpius hips, thrusting into Scorpius. Trying to force it deep, it was so addictive. Scorpius moans as Albus cock slid in and out, Scorpius plump flesh bouncing and wobbling. “You feel soo good” Albus smiled.

Scorpius grinned and leaned down kissing Albus. Grinding his cock against Albus belly. Scorpius moaned loudly, his head rolling back as Albus thrusted into him. “I’m..gonna..” Scorpius moaned loudly as white viscous fluid leaked from his erect shaft.

Albus smiled as Scorpius collapsed onto him. Out of breath and spent. “I’m not finished..”

Scorpius looked up his face red. “Don’t stop..”

Albus nodded and kissing Scorpius as he thrusted into Scorpius, holding his arse in place as he thrusted in and out repeatedly. Going hard and quick until he felt his orgasm building up. “Close..”

Scorpius moans, who since cumming had become considerably louder, nodded.

Albus smiled, and thrusted until he felt his load release into Scorpius arse, in warm spurts.

After cleaning off the two lay in bed spent. “If your pregnant because of that. I’m not sorry.”

“I don’t care. It was better than I could have expected” Scorpius said rolling over to face Albus.

* * *

The next morning Albus collapsed back onto the bed. “We need to get a pig skin. Because your father might slit my throat when I sleep.”

Scorpius chuckled and stretched out, “A pig skin is going nowhere near my ass.”

There was a knock on the bedroom door, “Your Highnesses?” Merula called out.

“We’re sort of decent” Albus called back.

The door opened and Merula backed in, not facing them. “I apologise for interrupting. But you did ask to let you know if we had any sightings”

Albus sat up and the sheet fell off him, “what? What kind of sighting?” Albus questioned as he climbed out of bed and started pulling on his undergarments.

“Well. I sent the message out as requested, one of the watchtowers already saw a carriage blaze by. But that was prior to our message, since then about an hour ago the tower is alight” Merula said gravely.

Scorpius sat upright. “Invaders? They aren’t just passing through?”

“No they came straight out of the dead lands, and are heading this way. Once they get closer we’ll have more detail, but they have enough numbers.”

“To invade?” Albus asked frowning.

“To raze us to the ground. They burnt a couple of farms already”

“Right. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be down” Albus insisted. Merula nodded and walked out, never gazing back at either of the princes.

Scorpius looked at Albus. “We should send a message to my father.”

Albus shook his head, and pulled a silk shirt on. “I worry we don’t have time.”

“What?” Scorpius said climbing out of bed, as he realised Albus urgency

“If we send one now and let’s say they’ve already at Tor Jus Pur. They’ll be upon us before King Draco makes it back.”

They dressed and went down to one of the council rooms. Pinned to the wall was a large town map. “That’s the town?” Albus questioned, there were a few other men presumably councillors alongside Merula.

“Yes your Majesty” Merula confirmed. Albus picked up a quill and placed it between his lips as he carefully pulled out the cork from the jar of ink. He dabbed the metal end and began making lines on the map. 

“What are the numbers of your guards and Military” Albus asked, as he noted the two main entrances of the city. 

There was a chuckle, Albus turned on his heel and frowned. Eyeing the older councillor, clearly in his late fifties with a high opinion of himself. “What is funny?” Albus asked pointedly.

“We are here planning an evacuation” He said dismissively.

Albus smirked and he noticed Merula coughing. He turned to the councilor. “Let me make this plain. The moment your King goes off to a funeral an invading Army turns up. Your first reaction is to leave the doors open and hand the Seat of your Kingdom on a platter” Albus said making his disapproval clear in his tone. “We will not be evacuating. We will fight and we will win.” He looked at Merula who looked a little impressed.

“We have no more than twenty guards and some are older and wouldn’t cope in hand to hand” Merula explained rolling out a scroll. “We have a couple of younger guys, Like Barnaby Lee but as i said, it's hardly a considerable force.”

“Okay” Albus nodded thinking, he looked over at Scorpius, “How many of your people would fight if we asked them to?”

“Well Some, many remember the war. So given the right situation they would” Scorpius nodded. 

“Merula how soon can we organise a city meeting. I’d like everyone and I mean everyone to attend” Albus asked. 

“You can’t be serious, Your expecting them to fight?” An older heavy set Counselor said horrified.

“Those that want too. Yes” Albus said simply. “It’s their home, why should they leave now, When they could fight for it?”

Merula nodded in agreement. “What's the plan?”

“Bottleneck them. Using Barricades and whatever we can to force them into a spot where we can ambush them” Albus said. Turning back to the city map and marking one spot with a cross. “Here Possibly? If there's enough room to have a few archers hidden in high spots” 

Merula walked around the table and looked at where Albus had suggested. “Could work, We’d need barricades. May I?” She asked. Albus handed over the quill. She began to make lines on the map. “Force them along that route”

Scorpius turned to the other councilors. “Well, Are you going to call everyone for a meeting?” He asked squinting, “To the gardens Prince Albus and I will address them from the stairs. And once you’ve done that, Perhaps finding supplies to use for the barricades?”

“Yes Prince Scorpius” The Three Councilors said shifting out of the room.

“Not everyone is going to fight though” Merula pointed out.

“We’ll evacuate them here, give them time to take their important possessions. Then use the route through the caves at worst” Albus pointed out.

Scorpius nodded. “They can stay in the great hall, How long till the army reaches us?”

“Tomorrow” Merula said concerned. 

“So not. a lot of time” Albus admitted. “Perhaps we open the great hall, to allow for people who won’t be in the fight, so we can evacuate them easily.”

“Through the caves?” Merula questioned.

Albus nodded, scorpius approached him “What about us?”

“I intend to fight. If we’re asking them to fight and not fight myself what kind of leader would I be” Albus admitted.

“Don’t die. I don’t think I could handle that.” Scorpius pressed into him, the frustration on his face clear.

“The same goes for you. Your Father would murder me, which would lead to my father declaring war. We can all agree it wouldn’t end well” Albus added.

Scorpius chuckled at the absurdity. “We perhaps should start drafting a speech for the meeting.”

* * *

Albus looked nervous as he peered out at the crowd that was amassing in the gardens. All the citizens of Salazberg waiting in fear.

“You can do it” Scorpius commented. “I have faith.”

“Someone has too. I think it’s going to be a long night..” Albus sighed.

Scorpius hugged him. There was a knock and Merula opened the door, “I think they’re all out there. If your ready Your Highness?”

“As ready as I can be” Albus admitted, he took Scorpius hand and followed Merula out to the stairs. There were some cheers and a few mutterings as the crowd began to silence Themselves. He looked at Scorpius for comfort and took a step forward. “Thank You all for coming so promptly. I am Prince Albus of Godric's Hollow, some of you might have heard rumours regarding why I called this meeting but they are true” Albus said, the nervous knot in his stomach, making him wish he could speed through his speech. “On their way to Salazberg is an army. They’re intention i believe is to annex the city, due to the lack of defences.” There were gasps that spread throughout the crowd, and there was a dissenting mutter. “As such, i ask you all today for a call to arms. It is important we stand our ground and fight, anyone who is willing to pick up a sword or a bow and arrow would be welcomed. Regardless of Background, those who won’t fight will be welcomed into the castle, where they can wait in safety and can be evacuated as necessary” Albus added he looked at the pauper children, “That goes for children and the elderly.”

“You expect us to fight? You a foreigner?” Came a grumbling shout.

“I’m asking you too. Because otherwise this kingdom will fall. I came here to guide the kingdom into prosperence, and i won’t stand here and see it fall.” Albus declared, he looked at Scorpius, “I plan to spend many years here” he said reaching a hand towards scorpius who clutched it tightly.

“Please. My father is away for a state funeral, and the timing of the attack does seem suspicious” Scorpius declared, “We do have a plan.”

“We intend to lead them into an ambush, and attack them from behind, using Barricades to guide them on a specific path” Albus explained. “Can I have a show of hands, who intends to help fight, so we can get you equipped and trained.” Albus took a sharp nervous breath, deeply hoping they had some agree. To Albus relief of the crowd of 200 people, over a hundred raised their hands. “Well then” he smiled. “I suggest those who don’t fight come to the castle for shelter. If you do have any personal effects. Please bring them with you.”

The crowd murmured and started to part. The ones who had agreed to help stayed, “Get your personal belongings, then we’ll get you sparring” Albus called out. Less than an hour later, people started arriving at the castle. The Stables, became the base for the new recruits, long tables were set up, with the a couple weaponsmiths sharpening blades, another forging arrowheads for arrows.

Scorpius was leading the castle effort, the great hall, had been cleared out and mattresses and pillows and some simple wooden benches had been set up. The cooks were busy making soup and stew to serve for dinner, many offering up meat and vegetables they had. It was the first time the community had really come together. 

Albus had found Gregory Goyle, one of the Guards. And had him while another townsmen Jacob Miller, who turned out to be Merula’s husband was an expert archer and giving a very quick guide to those wanting to fight. Albus was running drills, practicing shield work and sparring, all the things teddy had taught him over the years. People were listening obeying, learning. Gathering into a small army.

They were almost ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Albus struggled to get a decent sleep, his arm lay curled tightly around scorpius. Holding him as if today was their last day together. It was after all entirely possible he could die defending a foriegn city. He pushed the thought of his mind and cuddled Scorpius tighter. He could hear the chatter of men outside, as they started getting ready, in a few hours perhaps less they would be fighting.

Scorpius could feel Albus nerves, he was scared. A fear that Scorpius could see but Albus couldn’t let onto anyone else. “It’s okay” Scorpius muttered out loud.

“It’s not” Albus insisted curling his arms around scorpius stomach. “I could die today.”

“Don’t think light that. Please, we’re going to fight back and we’re going to stop them” Scorpius said sitting up, “Then we’re going to rebuild and have a huge lavish wedding.”

Albus chuckled, Scorpius optimism was helping. “We better get ready. Who knows when they’ll arrive.”

“Yes, You’ll certainly need your appetite”

* * *

Albus had one of the guards, a tall muscular man named Barnaby Lee help get into his armour. Barnaby had a bit of a gut sort of like a jouster who let himself go a bit. “My husband wanted to fight too your Majesty. In the end he gave in he’s up at the castle with our boys, Merula was the one who convinced him In the end.”

“Oh? Is she your sister?” Albus asked.

“No she’s my” he paused. “Sister in law? My husband is brothers with her husband.”

Albus nodded and winced as the plate armour was strapped around his legs. It almost felt like I’d cut of circulation.

“How’s that feel your highness?”

“Good. Right but good” Albus nodded, rolling his shoulders and moving his arms and getting used to how much movement he had. It wasn’t his usual set of armour, but it looked like it’d do the trick.

“Right. Do you need help with your armour?” Albus asked genially.

“No. My husband’s gonna do it. He’s never seen me in armour” Barnaby grinned. “We’re farmers you see, Merula asked us to come to Wiltshaven as she was concerned the armies might raze the local farms to the ground. She usually drafts me into the army when needed, extra man power you know”

Albus nodded, and made a mental note to follow up with the local farmers. “Thankyou for coming. Prince Scorpius and I both appreciate it” Albus said. He walked out of the tent, they’d set up a series on the lawns near the stables. Keep the soldiers away from the civilians. Scorpius walked out of the other tent looking practically green with unease. Albus smiled and clutched his gauntlets tight. “You look good.”

“I’ve never had to fight before. Not like this.”

“You’ll be fine. Your the Crown Prince your expected to be a leader” Albus encouraged.

“I know. I know” he said nervously. Merula walked over towards them in fitted leather armour. “Archers are already at the gates, and I’ve held some back to join us.”

Albus nodded. “Right. We better rally everyone and outline the plan”

Merula nodded in agreement.

All the ramshackle Wiltshaven army, assembled, outside the tents. Albus had to stand on a barrel to make sure he was sen. “Alright. This will be a tough fight. But we have a plan” Albus began, “some of the archers are already on the gates, with oil being boiled. They have orders to pull out after the oil has been poured, leading them back to where we will be waiting.”

Soon the men were ready and being divided up into squads. For now Albus and Merula leading one, while Scorpius and Goyle. Albus couldn’t help but smile as Merula gave a kiss to Jacob, one of the archers and her husband. Albus looked at Scorpius and gave him a nod, and he smiled back. With a confident nod. The two armies were led through different paths through the city. The streets were empty it was almost unnervingly quiet they were other than the clanking of chainmail and the rustling of chains. Homes shut and windows boarded up. Others left proudly ajar is if to say there was nothing worth stealing. He kept half expecting to see signs of someone hiding out in their home, or even a looter. But there was nothing.

When they came to the first barricade, made from an upturned merchants cart and barrels of stone, and sand bags placed to block the road. Assembled carefully to look like it had been unintentionally abandoned, but also enough to force someone a different path. “Barricades like this are across the city. Not all the same. They’re going to drive them into our Ambush” Albus explained, as a loud horn was sounded cutting him off. “Pick up the pace. Looks like they’re here” Albus said firmly.

“Come on you lot!” Merula said kicking open a door, which Albus knew full well was unlocked. But he suspected she was going for the drama, and ushered them through a house. Heading through an alley another house they found themselves in a square, the tavern which would normally be open. Was shut and all the alleys were blocked off. And two high walls of furniture was piled up blocking the main streets, that wouldn’t be obvious until the invading army came too close. wooden planks set up between balconies allowing people to cross. And the doors on the upper floor of the tavern were open where he glimpsed Jacob and other archers hiding out with bows.

Albus ushered the men back into the building, as they waited. Albus heard them, the regimented stomping of boots. He saw them walk up the path. They walked across the square and realised they were blocked in. They turned on their boots, Albus made a nod, and they rushed in. Suddenly there was chaos. The Enemy force hadn’t been expecting this sort of pushback were on the back foot. Retreating against the barricades creating a shield wall. Scorpius led his group out and they came shield to shield against the opposing force.

“Don’t let them break the line!” Albus yelled. It was evenly matched, and behind the enemy line he could see a Guard Captain. Yelling orders at his men, Albus watched him, squinting at him. He was far too handsome for his own good, tall, dark and handsome.

Albus joined the line taking out a couple of the enemy guys. He was grateful, a pile of bodies was beginning to build. He looked at Scorpius who was in the shield wall dodging and fighting.

He noticed the Guard Captain moving towards the line, and burst through followed by two others and sprinted off. Albus frowned, “Merula. Your in charge” he grabbed of the soldiers and they went after the Guard Captain, it was the downside of having put on weight. The guard Captain was able to gain quite a stretch. One of the guards was standing centre in the road, Albus Offsider, deftly taking him on. Allowing Albus to go after the other guard and the guard Captain. After a bend in the road Albus found the guard. “Right. Let’s do this.” Albus sword clanged against steel, the shield strapped to his arm, tilted up at a slight angle ready to buck the sword away at a moments notice. He was a defensive fighter using his sword and shield to block each hit, making sure each clank avoided his body. It was almost like a dance, countering each move and sometimes countering the counter. Going until his opponent left himself open for a couple of deep hits. To Albus’s relief his opponent was slowing. He left himself open for a cheap swing, but Albus needed to end his battle and stabbed his sword up into the gap between his opponents armour and chain mail. His opponent croaked and dribbled blood from his mouth. Albus pulled his sword out with a swift tug as it dripped with scarlet fluid. Making it quick he dragged the blade across his opponents throat and blood running down his neck. His opponent buckling and falling to the ground.

Albus took a relieved breath, one more stray. He wiped the blood off using a rag that had been used to tie parts of the barricade in place. Running over the collapsed barricade and after what Albus guessed must have been the leader, as rather than going for the castle he double backed heading towards the barricades. He ran on and found their leader attempting to dismantle the barricade that would free his cornered army. “Oi! You!” Albus yelled, that winced wishing he came up with something more dramatic.

The Guard Captain a tall dark skinned man, who was far more attractive than he had any right to be. “Prince Albus. I’ve been looking forward to gutting you” he sneered.

“Well then. I look forward to disappointing you just like I do my parents!”

The Guard captain stared at Albus for a good long second, partially confused.

“Well. En garde! Touché!” Albus said standing his guard weapon out.

“Oh, that is so cliché” he sighed, pulling out his long Sabre and walking towards Albus. “And loose the shield.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a duel for honor” he said swinging his sword which was blocked by the Sabre. “Why are you doing this? I assume on King Theodore’s orders.”

“You assume correctly” He replied with a condescending smirk. As he and Albus clashed, their weapons clashing, as Albus used his shield to keep bashing the captain's sword out the way and using the chance to swing at his body. The guard Captain was good, and Albus was doing his best to keep him wrong footed, as he blocked the Guard Captains Blows.

“You and Prince Scorpius got in the way. This would have been easier if you hadn’t got involved” The Guard Captain said gritting his teeth as he started to sweat.

“Why? Because you could have just walked in and slaughtered everyone.”

“Yes. Because no one cared for King Draco, no one would miss him. And as long as King Theodore didn’t attack their lands, no one would care, our troops would annex the city and use it as a base as we took over Tor Jus Pur” he said smirking. “We did poison Queen Andromeda after all.”

Albus frowned a little stunned at the boast. “I’m...glad...I...made it difficult” Albus said swinging his sword and hitting the guard captain where he only had chain and a tunic protecting his flesh.

He grunted and thrust his sword toward Albus. Albus hurled himself out of the way, his sword extended out which ran across the Guards neck.

“You...you...” The Guard Captain groaned. Albus blinked, and realised he’d slit his throat, not enough to kill him. But enough to certainly halt him. “What’s your name.”

“Duke Blaise Zabini, Captain of the guards and Mister to Queen Pansifore. He held one hand tightly clamped to his neck as he held his other hand out.

Albus nodded, and the battle went on. Blaise was slow and slowing, but he was too stubborn to give up. Albus starting to tire, noticed that blaises gloves were just padded, and wrists had only material. It was an easy shot, but he swung his weapon down onto Blaise’s wrist, causing a deep wound to appear as the sword lodged into his flesh. But it was enough for Blaise to drop the sword.

Albus raised his weapon and swung it hard at Blaises neck, slicing through and severing his head, where it fell onto the ground. His body crumpling.

Albus gripped his knees tightly. Catching his breath. Still, now he could at least end this. He straightened his chest heaving, the adrenaline wearing off. He examined the headless body and picked up the head that had hit the ground and was spattered with dirt. “You are a right pain” he complained at the head. He walked through a house, walking up the stairs of the shuttered house and to a balcony. A pair of boards had been stretched across, Albus felt the creak under his weight. As he walked across. Heading down the inside of that house to the ground floor. They’d purposely set pathways around the barricades through the houses, so only someone in their force, would find it.

Eventually he climbed up another house, onto the balcony where Jacob was standing firing arrows at the army below. “Jacob. Could you hold fire” Albus asked.

“Of course your highness” Jacob nodded then caught sight of the bloodied head. “Oof..” he winced.

“Enough!” Albus bellowed. “Your Guard Captain has been killed. Put down your weapons or you will be gutted like cattle” Albus said holding the head in his hand.

Below the two armies shield to shield. Albus noticed with relief that their army was starting to overwhelm the enemy. So at least they would have won regardless. As the enemy soldiers gazed up at Albus and saw the head they began to drop their weapons.

“Round them up and secure them. Then half of you break off and find any stragglers.” Albus said firmly.

Albus headed down, and rounded the enemy army up. Or at least what remained. Scorpius was looking red faced and nervous, smiled at Albus. “We did it” Albus grinned encouragingly at Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled, and whacked Albus shoulders hard. “Don’t you dare run off again. I was completely concerned.”

Albus winced and kissed Scorpius cheek, “we still defeated them.”

“we did” Scorpius smiled.

“What do we do with them?” Albus asked uncertain.

“We hang them” Scorpius said without hesitation.

Albus blinked. “Wait. Repeat that?” He squinted.

“We hang them, and send the bodies back” Scorpius said quietly.

Albus looked impressed, and a little uncertain. “You don’t just lock them up?”

“It’s the law. I just wish we knew why” Scorpius said rubbing Albus arm.

“I know why” Albus admitted holding up the severed head. “This one told me.”

Scorpius looked away disgusted. “Oh, don’t. Get rid of it!”

“No I have an idea” Albus grinned deviously.

“Now I’m worried” Scorpius said uncertain.


	16. Chapter 16

The Drawbridge Of Arcturus Castle was down, the gates open. Big black sheets hung down either side. Tied to the walls with rope, he saw the guards standing solemnly wearing all black. The whole castle was rightly in mourning.

Teddy rode through giving them a nod, he almost for a second thought they bowed. He looked over his shoulder, the carriage was still following. They’d made good progress since leaving Aarmand Castle, two days ride. He rode up towards the entrance to the castle, where there was vases of flowers. I guess they were trying to make the castle welcoming even in mourning.

He slowed his horse down until he could safely climb off it. The carriage pulling up behind him. One of the footmen with curled white hair, that must have been some sort of wig. Stepped down and pulled open the carriage door.

Walking Hurriedly down the steps was a man in black. He had silver buttons and a curly wig of brown hair that went past his shoulders. Teddy thought he might have been a servant until he noticed the expensive beading and embroidery the jacket had. “Your Majesty King Draco” The Man said bowing low.

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave him a nod. Teddy smirked, he clearly didn’t appreciate the unnecessary Bowing. “I’m sorry for your loss” Draco offered gently.

“Thankyou Your Majesty. And of course Queen Ginny, is your husband King Harry joining you?”’he questioned.

“No I was in Wiltshaven with Prince Albus. I assume Harry will be travelling separately” Ginny said politely. “I’m sorry for your loss. It must be so difficult, not having another heir” Ginny said apologetically. “It was Banes wasn’t it? Louis Banes?”

“That’s correct your Majesty” Mr Banes nodded. “We do have an heir, we’ve been trying to contact him. Suddenly Mr Banes seemed to notice Teddy standing offside. “Your Majesty Prince Edward” He said bowing Low at Teddy.

Teddy blinked and looked over your shoulder in confusion. “Errr. I think you have mistaken.”

“You are Edward Lupin-Black? Son of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?” Mr Banes asked.

“Yes? Although I usually go by Teddy.”

“Well Edward. You are the next in line for the Throne Of Torjus Pur, You will be crowned King” Mr Banes revealed.

Teddy went white as a sheet.

“Teddy? You okay?” Ginny asked.

“I think I need to sit down...” Teddy muttered.

“I don’t want to sound rude. But how have you figured that Teddy is the rightful heir?” Draco asked, as Mr Banes led them inside to the drawing room.

“Sit down here Teddy” Ginny encouraged. Teddy sat down in a cushioned upholstered chair.

“Mr Banes, Can we get Teddy something to drink?”

“Of course. Yes” Mr Banes clicked to a servant, “Bring Prince Edward a drink.”

“Please stop calling me Prince Edward” Teddy said groaning.

A footman walked in. “Excuse me sir, King Harry's Caravan is on it’s way.”

“Good” Mr Banes nodded. “I’ll go greet them. Please make sure they have everything they ask for.”

“Yes Mr Barnes” The footman insisted.

“Queen Ginny? You didn’t know I was in line for this throne?” Teddy questioned.

“No not at all. As far as were aware, as Sirius had his title stripped, you were ineligible. But apparently not” Ginny admitted.

“His title was stripped?” Draco asked.

“Not Teddy’s, his father. From what I heard Queen Walburga was a piece of work” Ginny admitted.

A footman brought over a goblet of wine, Teddy took a big swig. “Today is the day I become an alcoholic” Teddy muttered sculling it down.

“Teddy don’t joke” Ginny chastised.

The door opened and Mr Barnes led King Harry through. He waddled over and embraced Ginny warmly, kissing her cheek. “Hello Sweetheart” Ginny said warmly.

“I missed you too” Ginny replied kissing him back. “Are Sirius and Remus coming?”

“We’re here. It’s very sad” Sirius said following in.

“Dads” Teddy said looking a little forlorn. “Apparently I’m next in line?”

“Teddy. That’s not..” Sirius almost laughed and then saw the look on Mr Banes face. “Louis you must be joking, there isn’t some earl?”

“Teddy is the most direct heir. Andromeda said we could overlook your title being removed” Mr Banes explained. “It was at Queen Andromeda insistence”

“Oh gee...” Remus said putting an arm around Teddy. “Well, I suppose it could be worse.”

“There is one requirement however?”

Sirius groaned. “Has that archaic law still not been removed.”

“What law?” Teddy frowned.

“Kings must weigh over 300lbs” Sirius admitted. “Hence why the last few rulers have been female.” Mr Banes explained.

Teddy looked down at his belly. “I suppose it could be worse. Have you heard anything from Hugo?”

“Not a Peep. But Ron let slip he’ll be coming to the funeral” Harry said reassuringly. Teddy looked a little relieved.

“Louis. I assume there’s a room ready for Teddy” Sirius asked. “I think he needs some time.”

“Of course the Kings rooms are ready” Mr Banes.

“Well then Your Majesty. Let’s go take you to your room” Sirius grinned.

“Don’t you even start” Teddy groaned, shaking his head.

“We’ve prepared a selection of crowns Prince Edward can wear. I’ll let you know when the next royals arrive” Mr Banes said leading Sirius and Teddy out.

Remus looked concerned. He looked at Harry, “Do you need me?”

“No, no. Go be with Teddy. He needs you” Harry said firmly. Remus nodded, as Harry eased himself into a chair. “I could get some water?” Harry asked a footman, who nodded with a yes your majesty and left the room. “So how are the boys?”

“Happily in love” Draco answered. “And we’ll be officially in-laws. If you can handle it.”

“Oh?” Harry said looking at Ginny.

“Albus proposed yesterday evening” Ginny smiled. “Scorpius is over the moon.”

Harry smiled or as much as he could muster under the circumstances. “At least that’s some good news right now.”

* * *

Teddy sat on the end of a four poster bed. In the king's quarters, a cabinet and a chest and a table all old sat around the room. It was obvious the room had been unused in some time. He had his head in his hands, and sighed deeply. “I don’t know if I can do this” Teddy muttered.

Remus sat down next to Teddy, and placed his arm around him. “I know you can. You're a smart boy. And your honest, all good things.”

“But I’m not Albus, or James. Who have been learning how to do this, I haven’t. I don’t even know where to begin” Teddy looked up. “It isn’t like orchestrating a battle. Or fighting.”

Sirius opened the door and smiled warmly. “Mr Barnes and I have tracked down some clothes for you. I think they belonged to my brother actually. But they’ll do the job.”

“It feels wrong.”

“Teddy Lupin-Black. You are more than capable. Queen Andromeda believed or I can say with certainty that she would have chosen someone else” Sirius said. “Anyway. I look forward to having two palaces to divide my time between.”

“Sirius” Remus said firmly.

“Come on. It’s Teddy, I believe in him” Sirius encouraged. Teddy stood up and looked at the clothes Sirius brought in, all black and a long heavy coat, and shirt. “I’ll get Banes to organise a valet for you.”

Teddy nodded and began stripping down to his undergarments. Sirius prodded his belly. “Yes I’m aware it’s bigger.”

“And It’s only going to get bigger. Still don’t stop your fighting though. Muscle and fat still weighs the same in the end” Remus pointed out.

Teddy sighed becoming a little exasperated as he changed into the out, it was more fitted than he expected. “Was your brother thick?”

“Fat and spoilt” Sirius said dismissively. “Only good thing he did was die.”

“Sirius” Remus chastised.

Sirius shrugged, and walked over to the crowns that had been provided and picked one up, simple white gold band, with curving up

To a point. “Here you go Prince Edward” Sirius placed it on his head. “There.”

Teddy looked at himself in the mirror, he looked different. The black royal clothes, drastically different from his usual dress. “I wish that I’d known sooner.”

“You’ll figure it out Your Majesty” Sirius said with a grin.

Teddy shot him a look. “Dad..” He glowered.

There was a knock at the door, “Your Majesty. The party from Ottery St Catchpoole has arrived, I wondered if you were up to greet them” Mr Barnes asked.

Teddy nodded, “Might as well make a start on my royal duties” He said shrugging.

“Dads. Do I look alright?”

“Handsome” Sirius grinned. “You get that from me.”

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed. Mr Banes, down stairs till he was back at the main entrance.

“Teddy. Look at you” Harry said impressed.

“Thanks your Majesty. Dad found them” Teddy said uncertain.

“Very handsome” Ginny reassured. A caravan of coaches came through the port culius. They pulled up and a footman opened the door and King Bill climbed out, stepping onto the gravel. Behind him in a black sweeping dress Queen Fleur carefully climbed out, her dress looked rather too beautiful to be wearing in Mourning.

“Your Majesty King Bill” Mr Banes said bowing low. Teddy wondered how Banes wig didn’t slip off.

“I’m sorry for your loss. The kingdom must be going through a difficult time. Especially with the loss of the monarch, it’s sad when a family line dies” King Bill pontificated.

“Please don’t be mistaken your majesty, but we have our next regent. let me introduce you to Prince Edward?” Mr Banes said gesturing to Teddy. Who took a step forward.

“An illegitimate son?” King Bill guessed.

“No” Teddy frowned mildly offended. “Queen Andromeda was my great Aunt.”

King Bill nodded, “Well I’m sorry for your loss” He said shaking Teddy’s hand, he suspected it was slightly less sorrowful.

“Thankyou” Teddy said, as he was greeted by Queen Fleur.

“You are very ‘andsome. And familiar ave we met before.”

I grew up in Godric’s Hollow with My father’s. King Harry is also my godfather” teddy pointed out. He noticed the other carriages, had some of King Bills brothers, and his eldest children. Teddy noticed with mild amusement that Prince Louis clothing was almost straining to keep a fat flabby belly in check. Even as he greeted them slightly distractedly, searching for any glimpse of Hugo. Then as the carriages pulled away, he saw a line of servants, and among them a rather round looking redhead who looked bigger than ever.

Teddy relaxed in relief. “Mr Banes” Teddy said getting his attention, “That Servant. Third from the end, could you bring him over here please” Teddy requested.

Teddy looked at King Bill who were politely chatting with King Harry and Queen Ginny. A servant presumably the head of household approached at Hugo, murmuring what he suspected was some veiled insult.

“Your Majesty. You wanted to speak to my servant” The rather older man said bowing. He was the kind of man that everything had a process and if it didn’t go that way he didn’t approve.

“Yes I wish to speak to my husband” Teddy replied fervently. He turned to Hugo and stepped forward, reaching under the simple black servants tunic and pulled out a metal chain that held a gold wedding ring and engagement ring.

Hugo’s face grinned. “So what’s all this?” He said reaching out for Teddy’s outfit.

“I’m going to become King” Teddy smiled. As he removed the rings and clutched Hugo’s hand and slipped the rings back on his finger. “And I need my Husband by my side.”

“Mr Banes, Have Hugo’s belongings brought up to my room, and have a valet organised for him” Teddy said to Mr Banes. Who nodded a little confused but trusting.

“Excuse me. What is this nonsense” The Servant said very annoyed.

“Prince Hugo here is my husband. We married almost two months ago” Teddy dismissed. “You can go.”

“Three exactly” Hugo corrected with a smirk.

The agitated servant stalked up to King Bill who whispered into his ear. “What do you mean Hugo is married” he bellowed shocked.

Teddy saw Harry chuckling Into his arm and receiving a smack on the belly from Ginny.

“Hugo. Get back with the servants” King Bill barked. “I won’t have any of this nonsense. You lost your title because of the shame you brought on our family.”

Everyone was staring now. Teddy stood firm. “Excuse me” Teddy said stepping forward. “How dare you speak to my husband like that! I hope this nonsense of Hugo in servants robes is just a joke” Teddy said stepping forward and pressing towards King Bill doing his best to Intimidate him. “Because you had better hope you haven’t been punishing him for a legal marriage.”

“Legal Marriage” King Bill scoffed. “was it to cover up the bastard you knocked him up with.”

“Well. Now he’s done it” Sirius sighed, knowing how this was going to end. As Teddy punched King Bill with an impressive upper cut.

“Let me be clear. And you can even send word to Dumbledore, who officiated it. Or perhaps to Prince Albus or Prince Scorpius who bother witnessed it” Teddy growled. “I do hope that clears that up.”

King Bill brushed himself off, and tried to play it off but winced. “I...I apologise for the misunderstanding. I wasn’t aware” he said clearly feeling guilty.

“Mum is going to send him to the rack” Ginny commented to George.

“Oh you can bet on it” George nodded agreement. “Great uppercut your Majesty!” He said with enthusiastic clapping.

“Thankyou!” Teddy smirked. He turned back to Hugo. “Are you well?”

“Fine. I tired to send you messages, but King Bill cut off any communication” Hugo admitted. “He’s been on a rampage since he discovered I was..”

“Pregnant?” Teddy guessed kissing Hugo. “Sorry. I made it difficult. Let’s get you into something proper.”

Hugo smiled and hugged Teddy, their bellies pressing against each other. “Are you really a prince?”

“I’m becoming King” Teddy said hesitantly. Hugo could easily see the fear on his face.

“You’ll be great. I’ll help you ever step” Hugo promised. Kissing Teddy warmly.

Teddy grinned relieved and hugged Hugo tightly. “I have been worried sick. Gods it’s been tough. I’ve been driving Albus up the wall.”

Hugo chuckled. “I’ll send him some wine” Hugo joked. “Teddy. My father’s behind you.”

Teddy turned and saw Ron standing there, his face red. “So you and Hugo Are Married?”

“Yes.”

“And you conceived the baby after the marriage?” Ron asked chin wobbling.

“Yes.”

“Congratulations Your majesty!” Ron said embracing Teddy into a bear hug that knocked the wind out of him. “Thankyou. I mean it, I was worried about Hugo.” He whispered quietly.

“You should have said something” Teddy said patting Ron’s arm. “I hadn’t realised it got this bad.”

“My brother is rather old fashioned in some ways and yet forward thinking in others” Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Hugo took Teddy’s arm. “So I wish to see our Quarters.”

“It’s pretty sparse” Teddy admitted as he led Hugo inside. “Can I flay any of King Bills servants?”

“You mean Mason? Heh. You're not the first whose wanted too” Ron commented.

“I love you. But if your going to be King, punching people can’t be your first reflex” Hugo commented cheekily.

“I’ll take that on board” Teddy replied. Hugo snorted.

* * *

Teddy led Hugo upstairs to his room. Teddy was aware he should have been speaking to the other kings. But he wanted to be alone, wanted to be with Hugo.

The rounding red head had waddled into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Teddy had almost jumped him. Cuddling him and kissing him affectionately. “Your so round” Teddy murmured pulling Hugo into his lap. “My big fat piggers.”

Hugo put his arms around Teddy and grinned, “Yes your majesty, couldn’t make me loose weight that easily.”

Teddy smiled and rubbed Hugo’s stomach. “And your really pregnant?” Teddy asked hopefully.

“There’s a baby growing definitely. I can feel it in there. I have been a little worried if I make him too fat” Hugo said honestly.

“He’s our son. He can be the greediest fattest prince I’ll still love him” Teddy reassured.

Hugo smiled, and began pulling off his servants tunic, which free’d his belly letting it bulge out firmly in a big fat sphere. “Even you look fatter Teddy” Hugo admitted feeling Teddy’s chest.

“The clothes are bulky.”

“No you’ve gotten fatter my big Bear” Hugo smirked, he reached up and stroked the stubble that had started to resemble a beard. “I like this”

“It’s a bit..”

Hugo silenced Teddy’s uncertainty with a kiss. Teddy relaxed and kissed back, until the two were laying on the bed, Hugo straddling Teddy and massaging his belly.

“I have to get fat?”

“You are fat” Hugo replied raising his eyebrow.

“To become King I have to weigh over Three Hundred pounds” Teddy groaned.

Hugo chuckled. “That’s nothing. Don’t worry you leave it to me” He promised.

“I find that very worrying” Teddy admitted. Hugo snorted and kissed Teddy.

“Mhmm. I want to feel you inside me” Hugo moaned.

Teddy grinned and cupped Hugo’s hips. Gripping his love handles. “I want to feel you ontop of me” Teddy replied.

The two quickly stripped off naked, and Hugo spread his arse cheeks for Teddy’s thick member. “Ohhhhh....ohhh” Hugo groaned a little pained, it had been a while.

Teddy smiled reassuringly, and slowly eased his thick cock in. “You’ll get used to it. You can have it as often as you like.”

Hugo smiled and pressed his belly into Teddy, as I began to ride the cock stretching his ass. “I’m yours. Big and fat. Pregnant with your child.”

“First of many. I want big family boys. And girls. I want you so fat and spoilt. I want you to have the life you deserve” Teddy insisted thrusting and moaning.

Hugo clutched his belly. “Ohh Yes. Just keeping fucking me, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Ohh Yeah..” Teddy grinned with a groan. “Not gonna last Piggers.”

Hugo guided one of Teddy’s hands to his own cock. Smaller, and starting to be hidden by a fat pad. Teddy began jacking him off. “Teddy. I want to be enormous..”

“You can be massive Piggers. Grow and grow” Teddy nodded thrusting, his head pressing back as he moaned.

“Ohhhhh...Teddy...ohhh...I’m close..” Hugo whined, his lip trembling. His belly wobbling as he blew his load across Teddy’s belly. Teddy grinned and rapidly thrust into Hugo until he blew his own load.

“The pair lay on the bed puffing. “We’re gonna get fat” he groaned.

“Huge your Majesty” Hugo grinned.

There was a knock at the Door. “Excuse Me your Majesty, we have a couple of late arrivals. Will you come down to greet them. Dinner should be ready shortly” Mr Banes asked.

“Sure. Let me clean up” Teddy replied. The door opened just a crack and an outfit was hung on the door handle.

“For Prince Hugo”

“Thankyou Banes” Teddy replied.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs, as a black stagecoach thundered down the road with a pair of black horses and feathered plumes on top. The stagecoach slowed down and pulled up. “So who is it?” Teddy hissed. “I didn’t think King Cormac was arriving until tomorrow.”

“At a guess King Theodore and Queen Pansifore” Mr Barnes. “To be brutally honest I wasn’t expecting them. It’ll be a bit of a squeeze. But I’ll move some things around.”

A footman walked down and pulled open the carriage door, and two sour faced figures climbed out. Queen Pansifore had a black veil that hung down over her face. While King Theodore was wearing all black. “Mr Barnes. It’s so horrible, what an utter tragedy!” King Theodore said a little pompously, Teddy wasn’t sure what but underneath there seemed to unerve him. Something in his eyes, they were scanning and watching, like any moment now things would go his way. “And all the instability you now face.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow and looked at Hugo, who looked equally bemused. Mr Banes however seemed to take it in his stride. “Well we have plans in place. Queen Andromeda was very keen to make sure that a smooth transition has reached.”

Both seemed a little struck by this comment. “Andromeda never mentioned that she had any plan for after she passed” Queen Pansifore said with a dramatic sob.

“Clearly she played things close to her chest, or perhaps I would have known sooner” Teddy commented cutting in.

The two turned and stared at Teddy for a good long awkward moment. “And you are?” Queen Pansifore questioned the derision clear in her voice.

“This is His Royal Majesty, Prince Edward, and His Husband Prince Hugo” Mr Banes insisted gesturing.

“Hmm” King Theodore said with a visible wince as he offered his hand to Teddy. Teddy shook it firmly, giving a handshake that made King Theodore grunt with pain.

“You must come in, Dinner will be served within moments. You can settle into your room later this evening” Teddy encouraged.

“Of course we can” Queen Pansifore said her voice sounding a little forced. As her and King Theodore walked up the stairs into the castle.

“Well. They’re interesting” Teddy muttered, unsure what to quite make of them.

Hugo smirked. “Dad thinks they’re massive tossers too.”

* * *

**Approximately Two Days after the Battle of Salazberg.....**

The funeral had gone well, so many people from across the kingdom had turned out. Packing themselves into the church. Most people had given up using the pews towards the back, everyone peering to the front.

Teddy couldn’t help but feel bad for them. Their first glimpse of their new supposed King, was at a state funeral. Mr Banes had prepared the eulogy that Teddy had duly red out. At the end as the people walked past the casket to pay final respects.

Teddy and the other royals were ushered outside, leaving via a side door. Mostly for protection. He suspected it was a waiting area for priests, it backed onto a rather tranquil courtyard. Mr Banes led them

All down the path and towards a secure area outside the church.

“That was a lovely service. You did a great job with the Eulogy” Draco said warmly.

“Thankyou” Teddy said awkwardly. “I messed up a couple of parts, but I suspect no one noticed.”

Draco chuckled and patted his shoulder. “No one ever does.”

There was a yell. And almost out of reflex, Teddy reached for a sword he wasn’t holding. He saw a figure on horseback, riding over in a b-line. He saw the guards rushing over towards the horse, but surprisingly they moved away and let him ride on. He stopped not far and climbed off the horse, lugging a moderately sized tea chest.

“Leroy?” Draco said confused. “What’s going on? Why are you bleeding.”

The young boy, pudgy no older than sixteen. Placed the tea chest down. “There..was an attack...on...Salazberg” He puffed catching his breath. “Your Majesty.”

“What!” Draco bellowed, on him like a shot, Ginny, Harry and Teddy following behind her. “What do you mean attack?!”

“It’s fine now” Leroy said puffing. “Prince Albus and Prince Scorpius sent me with a message.”

“A message. Well? Come on!” Draco snapped.

“Draco” Ginny hissed. “He’s covered in blood. He needs help.”

“The blood isn’t mine” Leroy added quickly. “It’s not for you, Your Majesty” he said walking over to King Theodore and Queen Pansifore. Teddy noticed their faces went from quietly confident, to rather nervous looking. Leroy placed the tea chest at their feet. “I believe this belongs to you”

“Excuse me?” Queen Pansifore said licking the box over with her foot. Leroy stepped well back, knowingly as the tea chest fell open. As Queen Pansifore screamed In horror, as a glass jar filled with honey that was helpfully preserving a head rolled out onto the grass.

“What on earth is this” King Theodore said grabbing Leroy by the collar. “Is this some kind of joke.”

“No. I have a message” He said kicking King Theodore in the shin and giving him a stern look of contempt. As he pulled away.

Draco was approaching over, watching silently and curiously. Teddy watched Harry about to cut in and Draco silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“_Dear King Theodore and Queen Pansifore of Falmouth, We thought you’d be pleased to know your attempted coo has been foiled._

_ And other than your guard captain, who’s head we do hope you received. The few remaining soldiers who are still living are to be hanged by weeks end. _

_ However your guard captain was helpfully loose lipped before his head was removed. I’m assuming Leroy has caught you while with the other kings, so I’ll keep it simple. _

_ I find it mildly offensive that you assumed Scorpius and I would fall to your swords so easily. And allow you to raze Salazberg to the ground. And particularly how you poisoned Queen Andromeda to do it. How far were you planning to go, hmm? _

_ I do hope our father’s are nearby to make sure you are duly captured, and before you claim folly. We have a confession. _

_ I hope Teddy puts a knife to your throat, and remember that the people of Wiltshaven don’t take kindly to invaders. _

_ Yours truly. _

_Prince Albus and Prince Scorpius._”

Draco snatched the paper out of Leroy’s hands, “Good Lord” Draco glared. “You! Don’t you dare even move” he said glaring at Theodore. “I want to wring your neck.”

“Draco. Be reasonable” Harry said leaning over Draco’s shoulder and putting a hand on him.

Ginny walked straight over, and promptly punched Queen Pansifore, before turning to Theodore and kneeing him in the crotch. “You better not have caused either of those boys to come to harm” she threatened.

“See. It’s clearly a valid diplomatic tactic” Teddy said to Hugo. Who rolled his eyes, as Teddy walked over and wrenched Theodore’s wrists together. “Mr Banes, can we please have some guards on these two.”

“Lets be reasonable here. Is it really possible they caused Andromeda’s death?” King Bill said gently. “Queen Andromeda was getting kind of old.”

“Banes?” Teddy asked. “Is it?”

Mr Banes looked at his feet. “They gave Queen Andromeda a cask of wine. She’d been having regular drinks of it since Hogsmede.”

“Slow acting poison, barely noticeable. Yes, it sadly makes sense” Draco sighed. “This whole Sorry affair makes so much sense.”

Ginny nodded in agreement. “I think we better get back to the boys” Ginny said to Draco firmly.

“I’m coming with you” Harry insisted. “Our guards can help with the cleanup.”

* * *

As the Royal Caravan rode up to Wiltshaven. It was probably the longest they’d had in a long time. King Dracos carriage, along with King Harry’s and the small military contingent. The gates were open, and Draco peered out in concern, worried at the losses from the battle. But to his relief everything seemed largely intact. People were helping take boards off homes. As they rode on he saw guards and civilians dismantling barricades, kids climbing over the top.

The carriage went up towards the castle. Tents were set up and he still saw a considerable amount of people milling around. The carriages pulled up, “Scorpius!” Draco called out.

“Albus!” Ginny said calling out.

The castle doors opened and Albus and Scorpius casually walked out. “Father. I didn’t think you’d be back this soon” Scorpius said.

“This soon? You sent me a letter saying you’d be attacked!”

“Mum. Dad!” Albus said coming down the stairs. “We’re fine. You didn’t both have to come.”

“Albus!” Harry said firmly. “You were attacked.”

“We handled it” Albus insisted looking at Scorpius proudly. “We fought back and stopped them.”

“Thankyou” Draco said firmly. “I wouldn’t have expected you to do this.”

Albus nodded gratefully, “I couldn’t flee like the council wanted. And the people of Salazberg agreed”

“Thank You. I mean it” Draco insisted. “How’s the cleanup going” Harry asked. “I’ve brought some of our men to help.”

“Is Teddy here?”

“Ahh. Actually he isn’t. Prince Edward is back in Tor Jus Pur” Ginny said with a smile.

“Sorry, what?” Scorpius and Albus said confused.

“Teddy will be the new king of Tor Jus Pur. Ironic that King Theodore and Queen Pansifore’s attempt to take over the kingdom. Led to neither Kingdom Falling.”

“Will you be staying King Harry?” Scorpius asked.

“Well we have to celebrate your engagement don’t we?” Harry smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

##  **One Year Later...a Week Before The Wedding...**

Albus grunted as he attempted to pull the tunic down over his belly. However his belly wasn’t agreement, instead it bulged firmly preventing the tunic from going down further. Albus sighed, this was Scorpius fault not that he could overly complain.

“Your Highness? Do you need a hand?” Leroy asked curiously.

“Please. Prince Scorpius has made my tunics too tight” Albus sighed.

“Is it not because your fatter?” Leroy blinked.

Albus chuckled. “Just tug on my tunic, and I’ll suck in.”

Leroy nodded and grabbed Albus tunic tugging down on it. Albus sucked in and they managed to pull it down skin right against his belly. Albus sighed, as his belly bulged out, as there was the sound of fabric ripping, as Albus felt his stomach bulge out the sides. “I’ll get you another tunic your Highness.”

“Err...thanks” Albus admitted sheepish. Leroy fished through a wardrobe.

“Sir. Everything is on the smaller side? Do you not have anymore large Tunics?”

“I’ve been a little slack. Surely it’s not that bad” Albus said defensive.

“See for yourself Sir” Leroy said, Albus peered through his wardrobe.

“Blimey. Right well. He grabbed a cloak and pulled it on. How’s this?” Albus said stepping back.

“A little tight? I’ll speak to Mr Porter about getting the tailor up here” Leroy nodded.

“Thank You. Perhaps we get my clothes for the wedding taken out, as well” Albus commented as he checked himself out in the mirror, trying to decide if the ripped tunic was noticeable. Settling for it he said a quick Thankyou to Leroy, his Valet. Draco had offered Leroy a position in the royal house after the battle. Leroy who before the battle was a blacksmith's son, had taken the opportunity with both hands. It helped he was on the pudgy side, being forgiving over Albus growth.

“Morning Albus” Scorpius grinned as he spotted Albus. “I thought that tunic didn’t fit you.”

“Morning” Albus smiled back with a grin. “And it doesn’t” he explained revealing the rips.

Scorpius grinned. “I’ll have to reward you for that tonight” he said firmly kissing Albus .

Albus found his face flush. “As long as you promise not to go overboard. I worry I won’t be able to infront of everyone.”

Scorpius gave him a sympathetic smile, “we’ll figure it out. We know it works” he winked.

“Stop it. We agreed, no talking about till after the wedding. So people can think we conceived the baby tonight” Albus insisted, as Scorpius took his arm.

“I know. I know. I was about to come get you, your family’s carriages has been sighted” Scorpius explained with enthusiasm.

“Oh great. Why are you so excited” Albus frowned.

“Because I like your parents” Scorpius insisted. “I’m hoping King Edward isn’t far off either, I can’t wait to see his little boy Ciaran.”

Albus smiled, “I’m looking forward to seeing how much Hugo has exploded.”

Scorpius patted Albus on the belly, “you know full well your just as greedy.”

Albus stole a kiss from Scorpius at the top of the stairs, before they headed down the stairs. “Boys, there you are” Draco grinned proudly.

“Good Morning Your Majesty” Albus said bowing reverently.

“Sleep well?” Draco asked.

“Like a log” Albus smiled.

“Sir. The First Carriages have arrived” Porter said with dignified grace.

“Lovely. The suites are ready Porter”

“Yes sir”

Draco smiled, and headed to the door which Porter opened. The household servants assembled into a line on the staircase. Presenting themselves ready to greet the arrivals. King Draco stood waiting, Scorpius and Albus behind. Albus recognised his father's coach, gilded with gold and Red as it pulled up. A footman climbed off next to the driver and opened the carriage door. The enormously rotund King Harry heaved himself out, belly leading the way as he struggled to get out the carriage door.

“Your Majesty, King Draco” Harry said with a bow.

“King Harry. I hope the trip was smooth” Draco said shaking Harry's hand, as they stood Belly to Belly.

“It was nice and smooth” Harry smiled, he looked over his shoulder and Ginny climbed out in a fitted red and gold lace dress, before turning back and assisting an Elderly Couple. King Arthur and Queen Molly, both quite old as Arthur lent on a cane. Ginny led her mother over to Draco, curtsying.

“Queen Ginny, and of course the Queen Mother, and the Former King Arthur” Draco said welcoming.

“Hello Draco” King Arthur said firmly, as he shook his hand tightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Ignore them. It’s good to see you Draco. How’s the wedding preparations been?”

“Everything is in hand” Draco admitted.

“Albus” Harry smiled pulling his son into a tight hug. “I see you’ve been keeping him fed Scorpius?”

“I have your Majesty, I’m making him too fat to leave me” Scorpius joked.

Albus shot Scorpius a look.

“This must my new Grandson in law” Queen Molly said warmly pulling Scorpius into a hug. “You must be so excited you're practically glowing.

Albus coughed suddenly, “we’re just very happy” he said quickly.

“Of course” Queen Molly said embracing Albus. “Look at you. Scorpius has been spoiling you” She commented. As King Arthur shook both their hands firmly.

“Is everyone going to mention my weight” Albus sighed. Scorpius grinned at him.

“You do look practically bulging” Scorpius smiled.

Harry's Carriage pulled away, and the next carriage rolled up. It had barely come to stop when the door slammed open. “Fresh air!” Lily said grinning.

“Oh shut up. It’s not that bad” James muttered in irritation from the Carriage.

“Oh please. I don’t know how Alice shares a room with you” Lily said, walking up and curtsied to King Draco. “Thankyou for Inviting me.”

“It’s lovely to meet you properly Princess Lily” Draco said warmly. As James heaved himself out of the carriage, he was starting to resemble Harry in size. Albus smirked and felt Scorpius prodding his belly.

“Stop getting ideas” Albus muttered.

“Albus! Your massive. And happy. I don’t know which is weirder” Lily said embracing him tightly. “You better have chosen a tasteful gown.”

“Don’t worry, it’s more the groomsmen I’m worried about” Scorpius added, as Lily Hugged him.

James and Alice waddled up, carrying plump pudgy Jamie in their arms. “King Draco” James said bowing. Alice Curtsied, while Jamie spotting Albus began reaching for him.

“Give him here” Albus said heaving Jamie into his arms. “How’s my favourite Nephew. Your so big” Albus said bouncing him expertly. Draco looked at Albus in mild surprise.

“He’s spoils him more than our parents do” James chuckled to King Draco. “I half worry Albus won’t give him back.”

“Don’t worry. Scorpius and I will have our own in no time” Albus said smiling. “How are you James, you look fatter.”

“So do you Albus. Your huge!” James said prodding Albus belly.

“Scorpius obviously knows how to handle a Potter appetite” Alice teased. Draco chuckled amused at her comment.

“Head on in! Our Butler Porter will get you settled” Draco smiled.

“Come here Jamie” Alice said trying to coax Jamie out of Albus arms.

“Albus!” Jamie said hugging tighter.

“I know. But your Uncle still has to greet some others first” Alice said as she grabbed him and he started to fuss.

Draco turned to Albus, “I didn’t realise you were so good with Children. So I won’t have long to wait for Grandchildren then?”

Scorpius smiled. “Definitely not, Albus and I have already decided we’re having a big family.”

“Really?” Draco said with surprise, Albus went a little red, as a carriage arrived. The crest of TorJus Pur emblazoned on the side. A footman climbed down and opened the door. Albus glimpsed the big belly first, and smirked. As Teddy heaved himself out, he had absolutely exploded. Teddy had been muscular but clearly that had gone by the wayside and his belly had taken over. His gut bulged round, and Albus could see Teddy was starting to develop a waddle. Seconds later Hugo heaved himself out, he looked fatter than ever. Perhaps a little weary but he had only given birth a few months back. Of course in his arms was a plump redhead swaddled in Fine cloth.

“King Draco. It’s good to see you. Strange being back as a king” Teddy admitted as he bowed. Albus distinctly heard the rip of fabric presumably up his backside.

Hugo patted Teddy’s behind. “I told you they didn’t fit.” He said before bowing to King Draco.

“Good to see you both” Draco smiled

“Having to hit three hundred before I could be crowned king has been the death of my self control” Teddy sighed.

Albus chuckled and prodded Teddy’s gut. “You are definitely bigger than I’ve ever seen you.”

“So are you my friend. Scorpius knows what he’s doing.”

“Of course I do” Scorpius grinned kissing Albus cheek. “Now where’s Prince Ciaran” Scorpius cooed.

Hugo chuckled, “he slept most of the way. And mind he doesn’t throw up on you, it’s his favourite thing to do”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Scorpius said snatching the baby and cradling him gently. “Look at him Albus, isn’t he cute..” Scorpius said fussing. Albus smiled and pressed his belly against Scorpius.

“Very. Very cute” Albus agreed.

“We’re not getting him back are we” Teddy chuckled.

“No they were fussing over Prince Jamie. They’re both rather clucky” Draco said with mild amusement.

“How’s the wedding preparations?” Hugo asked.

“Well I’m having the tailor come up and do a fitting tomorrow. But everything is on track” Albus admitted.

“why. Worried you’ve outgrown your wedding ensemble?” Scorpius chuckled.

Albus looked away. “Errr...”

“Albus!” Scorpius said shocked and impressed. “Tonight is sounding better by the moment.”

“Scorpius don’t be so vulgar” Draco frowned.

“What’s tonight?” Hugo asked.

“They have to do it in front of the Royal council. It’s during the banquet” Teddy explained.

“After dinner right?” Hugo said wincing.

“After dinner. But you’ll hardly see anything, they’ll have a sheet over them” Draco reassured.

“Come on. They should be putting out a luncheon as we speak” Scorpius commented.

“Food..” Teddy and Albus groaned. Hugo and Scorpius shared a look and giggled. **   
**

* * *

In the late afternoon, the Royal caravans from Ottery St Catchpoole, Banchory and Durmstrang arrived. It was probably the busiest Armand castle had been since Albus arrived. He was in his room eating, feeling slightly self conscious about overdoing it in front of his family.

“More your Highness?” Leroy said handing him another tray of sweetbread.

“Thanks. Yeah” Albus said stuffing a handful into his mouth. The crumbs dropping onto his round spherical belly. “Urrrp...”

Leroy lay a long green silk toga on the bed, “This is your outfit for tonight. It should be forgiving”

“Good. Prince Scorpius is going to want to feed me.”

“So this is where you disappeared too?” Teddy grinned as he opened the door.

“Blimey Albus. Your huge..” Teddy smirked prodding Albus belly.

Albus burped. “Urrrp...yeah. well I’m hungry. And Scorpius has been stressing me out.”

“Wedding planning?” Teddy guessed.

“Sort of” Albus lied. He couldn’t tell anyone. Not yet, not until they were sure.

“That lie won’t work with me” Teddy sighed.

“Leroy please leave us for a moment” Albus insisted, ushering him out. He shut the door but took the tray of food away.

“Scorpius is pregnant!” Albus hissed.

Teddy beamed. “Congratulations!”

“Shhh. It’s not a thing yet. He’s barely a month maybe. I don’t want to get excited incase...incase we lose it....again.”

Teddy frowned. “You lost a baby?”

“We’ve been having a lot of sex” Albus said sheepishly.

Teddy snorted amused. “Well congratulations. Being a Dad will make you fatter.”

“Even if I wasn’t. Scorpius would.” Albus smirked.

“Well, with tonight. You ready for that?” Teddy questioned.

“Ready as I can be,” Albus said scooping up a handful of food and inhaling it.

“Well. Good luck to you, the thought of having to perform in front of my family and royal council would put me right off.”

“Yeah.....how is that going?” Albus said dusting the crumbs off his belly.

“I’m king. The kingdom hasn’t burned down, my people tolerate me. I’ve been dealing with Hugo breastfeeding and trade agreements. As everyone wants to renegotiate” Teddy rolled his eyes.

“You miss things being simpler?”

“Of course I do. But can’t change things now. You could back out.”

“Too late, I’m already King Draco’s right hand man” Albus admitted.

Teddy elbowed Albus, “well good. Good..” he grinned.

“Your Dad is excited. Everyone is” Teddy smiled.

“Dad would have been happier if I’d married King Cormac.”

“Oh! Oh!” Teddy said whacking Albus’s leg. “I swear I saw Prince Louis making eyes at King Cormac.”

Albus shuddered. “Better him, than me. I don’t want to marry anyone who I have to hold their fat back.”

“Poor Scorpius” Teddy grinned.

Albus whacked Teddy in the gut. “Watch it. Or I’ll tell Hugo what you got up to when you were single.”

“Truce. Or I declare war on your kingdom” Teddy grinned. Albus laughed and heaved himself up, and examined the tunic. “Leroy?” Albus called out.

The pudgy servant boy came in, “Ready to get dressed your highness?”

“I’ll leave you to it” Teddy chuckled.

* * *

Scorpius looked at his father nervously, the green silk tunic. A traditional pre-marriage garment. It was held with gold clasps, that had been mined at least a century ago. Albus was standing wearing matching a tunic although his was tighter around his middle. “Did you have to do this with Mother?” Scorpius asked uncertain.

“I did” Draco nodded. “It’s always awkward. Best not to focus on the people watching”

“You look good Albus” Scorpius murmured self consciously. Albus stood and nodded taking Scorpius’s hands.

“You take my breath away” Albus offered nervously

“Did you warn King Harry?” Scorpius questioned.

“No. Where would the fun be in that?” Draco smirked.

“Father!” Scorpius said horrified.

“I’m just teasing. Of course he’s aware” Draco said as he left them alone.

“Your so stuffed already” Scorpius commented as he rubbed Albus belly.

“I’ve been nervously eating all afternoon. Leroy did about four runs to the kitchen” Albus admitted.

“Remind me to give him a raise” Scorpius smiled. Albus grinned and leaned in and kissed him gently, their lips opening and the tongue sliding in.

“Your Highnesses” Porter coughed gently.

“Of course” Albus nodded pulling back and taking Scorpius arm. Porter opened the doors to the great hall. It was decorated quite decadently, the long tables layered with silk tablecloths and gold centrepieces.

“Introducing Prince Albus Severus Potter of Godric's Hollow and Duke of Baronsfield. Betrothed to Prince Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Wiltshaven.”

The councillors all clapped politely. Albus's eyes were drawn to the centre of the room where a gold four poster bed was waiting, Pillows piled up. Scorpius and Albus let go and walked to either side of the bed.

“Welcome everyone. Tonight is a significant tradition for Wiltshaven” Draco said, “As most marriages should be built on strong foundations. Centuries ago King Armand who built the castle, decided that his Son should lay with his betrothed before their wedding. As a way of building trust and igniting a passion in the couple. It has been a tradition which has lasted, tonight my son and his husband to be. Will present their love for the council to show the strength of their bond.”

Albus distinctly heard James spluttering.

“But before that, as we don’t want to put anyone off their Dinner we feast!” Draco declared.

Albus heaved himself onto the bed and sat up leaning against the Pillows. Scorpius did the same, Albus noted the bed was more cramped so they were quite close. “It’s nice to meet you” Albus joked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Your much fatter than I expected” He replied smirking.

“Too late to back out now” Albus said kissing Scorpius firmly. Scorpius smiled grinning as he cuddled up to Albus. His head laying on Albus chest.

Councillors began approaching them, wishing them well. And most of them finding it necessary to apologise for the custom. Even Merula and Jacob came up thanking them with Merula insisting, “we’ll be leaving before you start shagging. It’s not personal.”

Scorpius had laughed with amusement at that. The first course a stew was brought out, a large bowl for both Albus and Scorpius. Leroy sternly fed Albus, as Scorpius Manservant fed him. It wasn’t quite the same as when they fed each other. It was an arms length approach, after about three spoonfuls Scorpius dismissed them both and straddled Albus. “We are to well fed. Clearly we’ll have to do that ourselves” Scorpius declared offering a spoonful of stew. Albus smiled and reached out and cupped Scorpius hip. As Scorpius leaned against Albus belly and fed him, rewarding him with belly rubs every time food dripped down his chin. Albus picked up a spoon and began to feed Scorpius. Feeding him gently, he didn’t like it rough. Soon the first course had been consumed, and Scorpius lay comfortable draped over Albus belly.

“I’ll have to top” Albus insisted.

“I know” Scorpius smirked. “I’m still allowed to get you fat.”

“Of course” Albus smiled. As the second course was brought out. A big tray with roasted chicken, cooked vegetables all around it. It was placed on the bed next to Albus. Scorpius climbed off him. And curled around the tray, legs intertwining as they used their hands to pull apart and demolish the chicken forcing handfuls into each other’s mouths. Scorpius burped and Albus grinned replying with a belch of his own. “You have to eat big now” Albus teased, as he offered a chicken wing to Scorpius lips. Who greedily started to tear the flesh of the bone.

“Soo...mhmf...big..”

“That’s right” Albus said smiling.

“Are you finished your highnesses?”

“We are. Can you bring two puddings out” Albus requested, as he grunted and heaved himself onto the pillows, his belly starting to hit its maximum. He’d still have dessert. “Lay against me Scorpius” Albus encouraged and Scorpius lay back against Albus chest. Albus lower arm reaching around his middle. “That’s the way..” he smiled, stroking Scorpius belly.

Scorpius smiled, “I keep expecting to be nauseous”

“Your not. So let’s enjoy this” Albus smiled. He looked up and saw James standing looking awkward.

“So erm. Will you guys actually have to have sex?” James asked wincing.

“Yeah. After dessert” Albus said before burping.

“Right. Right” James nodded embarrassed. “Also who made you a Duke?”

“King Draco, for my role in the battle” Albus smiled as James waddled back to his seat. Looking up at the tables, everyone was eating too, conversing with each other. Amusingly he watched a Prince Louis making eyes at King Cormac who’s manservant was feeding the porcine king. “Huh, Teddy was right” Albus muttered. As Prince Louis leaned over to whisper something into King Cormacs ear, and a fat arm held him in place and the king’s enormous hand started groping Prince Louis. Albus sniggered, kissing Scorpius shoulder to hide his amusement as he saw the conflicted look on King Bills face.

A footman brought over the pudding, and Albus took it from him, scooping up a spoonful and pushing it into Scorpius mouth. As he sat up a little, pulling his husband to be into his lap. Scorpius ate leaning into Albus, letting him take control as he firmly fed mouthful after mouthful of the sticky decadent chocolate pudding.

“I’m stuffed Albus” Scorpius groaned chewing.

Albus kissed his cheek and pressed the spoon into his hand. “Feed me then, my love.”

Scorpius nodded and turned to Albus kneeling belly bulging against the tunic in his lap. “Here” Scorpius grinned as he began scooping mouthfuls of pudding into Albus mouth. Albus smiled and ate each spoonful, it was a very good pudding the chocolate practically melting in his mouth.

“That’s the way, eat up” Scorpius said soothingly, his other hand reaching under the tunic and rubbing Albus hairy bloated swollen belly.

Albus smiled, “mhmmm. I’m almost looking forward to traumatising our families.”

Scorpius snorted, “finish eating. Horny bugger.”

“I’m not horny. Look for yourself” Albus replied taking a big bite of pudding, and chewing. Scorpius slipped a hand down and smiled.

“Liar”

“Still made you check” Albus replied with a grin. Scorpius firmly forced the remaining mouthfuls of pudding in and kissed Albus firmly, kicking the bowl and leaning on top of you.

Albus let his arm curl around Scorpius holding him against his belly. “I love you” Albus said between their kisses. Albus saw Leroy and another footman draw a sheet over them. “Bring me that sexy arse of yours” Albus insisted.

“Hmm?” Scorpius grinned and shimmied his arse till it was practically in Albus face. Albus pulled up the silk tunic, till Scorpius bare buttocks was exposed. Albus pressed his tongue into Scorpius arse, licking his hole playfully. Scorpius moaned and whimpered as he lay spread over Albus gut, he could feel Scorpius reaching under his tunic for Albus shaft. Albus gripped his arms and pulled Scorpius arse closer.

“Not yet” Albus insisted. Usually when they slept together Scorpius did the work because Albus was too bloated to help. Tonight he was going to lead. Albus pressed his tongue up and Scorpius moaned and sat up the sheet coming down slightly. Albus grinned as Scorpius tugged the sheet over him. Pulling it from the servants hands. Albus grinned. “On your hands and knees” Albus insisted. Scorpius face blushing did as Albus suggested, giving him a horny needy look. Albus covered his three longest fingers in saliva, and shoved them into Scorpius arse. Scorpius moaned loudly, Albus grinned as Scorpius cupped an embarrassed hand over their mouth.

“It’s cute hearing your moans” Albus reassured as he scissored Scorpius arse with his fingers.

“Not...in front of our parents” Scorpius said pushing his face into the pillows.

Albus smiled, and shrugged. He just did what Draco had suggested. Just zone them out, he pulled his tunic off freeing his fat belly and leaning on top of Scorpius. This bit was guess work, as he sort awkwardly guided his cock into Scorpius arse. Without actually seeing it. His belly long since blocking that view. He relaxed his gut on Scorpius back and began thrusting. It was so tight, but I felt good, as his cock thrust in and out of Scorpius arse.

Scorpius moaned hard, and Albus let his hands feel the sides of Scorpius belly imagining their baby inside. Safe and happy, a product of his deep love for Scorpius. “Harder...” Scorpius begged.

Albus blinked and nodded pressing his cock harder, thrusting in and out harder than a battering ram hitting a crumbling door. “Ohhh...” Albus moaned his hands rubbing Scorpius hips. “I’m close...”

“Cum!” Scorpius moaned back.

“Not till you do...” Albus groaned struggling slightly. Albus reached for Scorpius cock, belching as he pressed his bloated belly into Scorpius back. Scorpius cock was practically quivering, as Albus cupped his hand around it. Jacking it off. As Albus held his cock pressed all the way in.

“Ohh...Albus...ohhh...” Scorpius began to moan, Albus recognised it, it was the moan he made as he orgasmed.

Albus began to thrust again, penetrating Scorpius hole, it was tighter now. Always was after Scorpius had blown his load and the moans. Scorpius moaned like a dog in heat and it was like music to Albus ears, as he climaxed in Scorpius. Pulling him down onto the bed with a thump.

“Fuck..” Scorpius muttered. Albus tugged on the sheet, and the servants pulled it back. The dining hall was empty beyond an elderly couple who had clearly been watching with interest. And Cormac who’d passed out mid gorging.

“Blimey. We were that bad?” Albus winced. Fishing for his toga.”

“No your highnesses. Too good if anything” Leroy said as he assisted Albus with putting his draped tunic back on.

“Yes. You were both marvellous. Good to see such passion from our future rulers” The elderly councillor's wife complimented.

“We were like them once. Weren’t we dear” The man said as they got up.

Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh, “We’re not going to live this down” Scorpius laughed straightening and cleaning himself off on the bed sheets. Albus grinned and kissed Scorpius cheek, stroking his belly. They walked into the sitting room, where people were drinking and conversing.

Draco came over and looked at them both, “I don’t think anyone is going to question the validity of your attraction to one another” He said chuckling. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you’ve had practice.”

“Practice? No..not at all” Scorpius said lying through his teeth.

“There was that one councillors who stayed and watched” Albus winced.

“Yes. Cassius Bulstrode and his wife Drema” Draco nodded understanding Albus mild worry.

“Albus. Albus. Your an animal” James grinned slightly drunkenly. Albus sighed, and realised he must have self medicated. “Looks like the Potter have one Family trait” He winked.

“James!” Alice said grabbing her husband. “Sorry Your Majesty. Sorry Albus, I’m putting him to bed..” She said apologetically.

Albus grinned, “anyone else get massively drunk”

“Your parents wisely bowed out after dinner. King Edward and Prince Hugo lingered for a bit before they disappeared into their room. The councillors remained for a bit but I think you both might have been a bit more enthusiastic than they were expecting” Draco chuckled.

Albus winced and cupped his face in his hands. “Great..”

“I wouldn’t take it badly. Better to overperform then underperform..” Draco offered reassuringly.

“We’ll do a round of goodbyes and then I think we’ll head to bed” Scorpius said, Albus nodded in agreement.

“Of course” Draco smiled kissing both on their foreheads. “It’ll be a big week for you both. Goodnight.”

* * *

**Two Days before the wedding**

“Night before the wedding! Albus, We hitting the tavern?” James said nudging his brother. As he spotted him in the foyer.

“I want to remember my wedding Thankyou” Albus replied.

James frowned and crossed his arms. “Nope. Not happening. We’re going out tonight then” James declared. He put an arm around Albus. “Teddy! Hugo! And I guess Louis! We’re dragging Albus out” James Hollered.

The three appeared moments later at the top of the stairs. “James” Teddy said raising an eyebrow.

“What? I’m not having my brother not celebrate his wedding by getting drunk!” James declared.

Hugo looked at Teddy. “Nope, I’m out. Ciarian will need feeding.”

“Don’t worry i’ll keep an eye on them” Teddy said walking down the stairs.

“I could do with a few drinks” Louis shrugs. “I could bring King Cormac if you guys wanted another drinking buddy.”

“Nope. Now come on” James insisted.

The Quartet headed out into the darkness. Heading through the darkness into the town, people were settled, lights in houses. Families settling in, but like a beacon in the darkness. There was a pub, doors open, lights on, warm and welcoming. People drinking, music from a bard trying to scrounge for tips.

“Tavern, Perfect” James grinned. “Come on Lads. I want to see Albus drunk!”

Albus looked at Teddy, asking for sense. “Great..”

The moment James waddled into the Tavern, Albus, Teddy and Louis trailing behind. Came a cheer from the tavern, “Prince Albus! Prince Albus! Prince Albus!” Came a drunken cheer.

“Hello...” Albus said waving politely.

“Heard you gave Prince Scorpius a Royal Pounding!” Someone called out, with a roar of laughter.

“Apparently enough some old councillor a heart attack”

“Alright that’s enough” The bartender said whacking a metal pint glass on the table. “Now drinks on the house. What do you lads want?”

“Round of Beers” James insisted.

Albus and Teddy sat down, “I didn’t realise everyone had found out” Albus winced.

“No one’s going to complain about your sexual prowess. If a prince is known for that. That’s hardly a bad thing” Teddy reassured.

“But we were fine. Sex alone is usually better, I was more active sure. But still...”

“Albus” Teddy leant in.

“Your overthinking it. No one but yourself is judging you for it” Teddy said. “Beers for all” James cut in handing out beers out.

“So. Louis. Louis. Louis” James said sitting down and taking big gulps of beer. “What’s this weird flirtation with King Cormac?” James squinted.

Louis went straight upright. “It’s nothing.”

“I definitely saw him groping you. So he’s either wanting you. Or deciding how to Eat you” Albus smirked as he took a big gulp of beer.

“Yeah well. Father had a full on argument with him this morning. He doesn’t approve, it was bad enough with Hugo and Teddy, no offence” Louis said looking at Teddy.

“None taken” Teddy shrugged.

“He tried to pair Victoire off with Prince Viktor this morning and that blew up in his face” Louis said quietly. Albus and James looked at Louis blankly, “Because of the whole thing with your sister”

“What?” James said frowning.

“Seriously? I know why Albus doesn’t know. But seriously James?” Teddy laughed incredulously. “Prince Viktor is head over heels for her?”

“Don’t they live in caves” James snorted.

“No. No they don’t” Albus smirked.

“Still. She could do better” James said firmly.

“He has muscles, and looks like he could tear a log apart with his bear hands. I’m pretty sure he’s the best anyone could get it” Albus said amused.

“Just don’t do what I did” Teddy smirked. As he finished off his drink, “alright. I’ll get the second round.”

Three hours later, and many rounds in. They were drunkenly staggering towards the castle.

“King Cormac. Like I know he’s a fat blimp....but it’s like he’s kind of hot...” Louis slurred.

“Dad tried to marry me off to him. So good luck” Albus said patting Louis chest. “You’ll be fat and pregnant in no time” Albus sniggered.

“Your the one who’s blowing up. I saw the way you where Inhaling food” James grinned belching.

“Scorpius is fattening him. You’ll probably be Cormac sized in a few years” Teddy snickered almost walking face first into a wall.

“Good! Then Dad’ll lay off my arse!” James said laughing.

“What? Too fat James?”

“Yeah when he found out I had to get my tunic resized. He said I need to cut back before I’m too big to secure my lineage.”

Louis, Albus and Teddy laughed hard.

“Shut up the lot of you” James frowned. Albus couldn’t help but giggle as they made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

**One Day Before the Wedding**

Albus rubbed his belly as he walked out of the sitting room. He could see out in the Gardens a large figure sitting out there watching the fountain, for a moment he thought it might have been his father. But then he saw Prince Louis stalk across the grounds. “Well. Maybe you see something in that pig” Albus muttered.

“Please try to make sure my grandchildren don’t marry any of his” Draco commented. Albus yelped and almost jumped a foot in the air. “Sorry. Did I startled you?”

“Yes” Albus sighed turning. “I was just about to head up to bed your Majesty.”

“Already?” Draco said surprised.

“I want an early night. To be well rested..”

Draco shook his head. “Resting won’t do a thing if your not relaxed. Come on grab your cloak.”

“This isn’t another mine full of skulls” Albus asked retrieving his fur cloak and doing it up, Draco had his own long black cloak which he did up as he led Albus out of the castle. They went the long way, where the carriages went following the wide road, as we past the furniture makers and Leather workers. Albus hadn’t overly explored this part of the town, mostly as he hadn’t a need too, usually he glimpsed it out of a carriage window. The road went up a slight hill and Draco stopped looking over at a shuttered stone building, Albus thought it was a church for a second.

“Such a pity” Draco sighed

“Your Majesty?” Albus asked unsure.

“Schoolhouse. One of the first things to go, it used to get all those homeless children off the street teaching them skills they could make themselves useful” Draco said.

“Why don’t you reopen it?” Albus asked.

“No one to run it. Still...Wiltshaven is starting to grow again. Maybe it will soon” he looked at Albus and smiled. “Or perhaps the next king will.”

Albus chuckled politely. “You’ll be King for a long time your Majesty.”

Draco shook his head. “I’ll live for a long time certainly, or I hope to. But as King, no. Once you and Scorpius are settled and you’ve had a child I’ll abdicate” Draco said firmly.

Albus stared at Draco. “You can’t be serious..”

“I’m sure. With you as King, it gives the kingdom a fresh start. The People like you, Scorpius adores you, Astoria would have loved you too” Draco smiled.

“I wish I’d met her” Albus said honestly.

Draco nodded, “you would have got on, She had a big appetite. But don’t feel you have to rush into heirs...” Draco added as he started walking again.

“Scorpius is pregnant” Albus said meekly.

Draco stopped and turned. Albus stood there looking sheepish, his face a mix of concern and worry. Draco smiled warmly, “I thought as much. I did worry his nerves were getting to him when I heard him being ill.” He walked back over to Albus and patted his shoulder. “I’m happy for you. I’m sure Scorpius is pleased.”

Albus relaxed. “He is your Majesty. He wants a few kids. I’d like that too” Albus smiled.

“He always has” Draco smiled. “Now it’s just up here,” Draco said as he walked to a nondescript building. Stone but with no windows, just one wooden door. Draco knocked and a small slot opened then almost as quickly shut. The door opened and a raft of steam drifted out. “Come along Albus..”

Albus hesitated and followed after him. Inside was a bathhouse. Albus blinked as a young woman in a toga came up to him. “Your Majesty welcome. Here’s a towel” she said offering them a heated towel. She swept out of the room leaving Draco and Albus alone. Draco began to strip off, getting naked as he approached a bubbling pool in the centre of the room.

“Relax Albus” Draco encouraged as he looked at Albus who didn’t move. “It’s a bathhouse. Not a death trap”

Albus began to strip off and climbed off into the water. The water was hot, the perfect temperature as he climbed slowly in. The water going right up to his moobs, the water had perfumes mixed in, and the smell was quite relaxing.

“I find this quite a nice place to relax. I send word, relax and then get a message” Draco said contently. “It’s good. It really is.”

“Does scorpius know?”

“No. He knows being King is difficult, and it can become a lot. Coming here reminds me to take time for myself sometimes” Draco said. “Time to think.”

Albus nodded and let himself soak, “I keep replaying my vows in my head. That it won’t be enough. That’ll I mess up, or Scorpius will say no” Albus said looking straight ahead. “Or he’ll fall out of love with me.”

Draco chuckled, “That’s normal, things will go wrong it’s a wedding. Nothing will be perfect and that’s okay. Scorpius loves you, I know that. I can see it, the fact you’ve brought him out of his shell. You make him smile” Draco said nodding at Draco. “Still. Better not give away too much of my speech” Draco chuckled. “But I’m proud of you. I’m proud you’ll be my son in law and I think one day you’ll make a terrific king.”

“Your majesty, would you like to come through for your massage” A toga wearing maiden asked.

“Ah yes of course”

“The food is prepared too” She said as Draco climbed out of the pool.

“Food?” Albus said ears pricking up.

“They put on a rather mean feast” Draco grinned. Albus didn’t need to be told twice and scrambled out of the water and tied his towel around his waist and followed after Draco.

Four hours later, Albus and Draco waddled out their bellies bulging stuffed. Both relaxed, their hair damp. And cold in the night air. “Well. That was good, I think I’m ready to go bed” Albus admitted, as they walked back.

“And yet you were ready for a night in” Draco chuckled.

“Still if I start going here too often, people will think this is a brothel” Albus said smirking, then belched loudly. “I hope I still fit into my clothes for tomorrow.”

“You’ll be fine” Draco said as they slowly walked the path back to the castle.

“That school. I’d like to open it again. Get the kids off the street” Albus admitted.

“That sounds like a wise idea. I’ll support you every step” Draco nodded approvingly. **   
**

* * *

##  **The Day of the wedding**

Albus looked at his reflection in the mirror. As he tugged on the tunic. It was probably one of the most decadent garments he’d ever owned. White linen shirt with hand stitched embroidery. Then the jacket over the top with its white and cream velvet and silk panels. That wasn’t even mentioning the lace and the glass beading on it.

“Why don’t you just wear your armour? I can’t believe you're wearing that?” James squinted at his brother.

“This is what I’m wearing, Teddy, it’s not too obvious where I had it let out?” He said turning to him.

“You look fine” he smiled. “Fat. But fine” Teddy added with a grin.

The door opened and Ginny walked in an elegant gown in blue. “Albus. Look at you” She beamed.

“Thankyou Mum”

“I couldn’t be more proud of you” Ginny said hugging him tightly. “Now, I brought out your crown”

“Mum. I don’t need to” Albus groaned.

“Yes you do. Your representing your kingdom” Ginny said as Harry waddled in with a wooden box, he removed Albus crown and placed it on his head. Along with a long gold chain like necklace that had gold plates all down it.

“And your vestments.”

“It’s a bit much” James smirked.

“That’s enough James. You ready Albus. A married man” Harry smiled.

Albus nodded, Teddy grinned at him. “Relax. You’ll be fine.”

“Draco wants you to head to the chapel now. So they can bring Scorpius down” Lily said poking her head in. “Woah. You look like you're from Vert Gras” lily smirked.

“Yes. I’m aware that I'm wearing something other than a linen tunic” Albus muttered.

“Come on Albus, can’t have you late for your own wedding” Teddy insisted.

* * *

Slytherin Cathedral, was tall and impressive, Built within the walls and sat contently next to the castle. With its complimenting architecture. As Albus stood inside, the light shining through the coloured glass tableu’s of Saint Salazar Slytherin, alongside interpretations of the values he held Cunning, Ambition, Resourcefulness, and Fraternity. Albus found himself fidgeting with his hands, he had a genial smile on his face. As the Royals who had been invited from across the continent had arrived. Most of them Albus had barely spoken to, and there was other he was delighted to see, Queen Hermione with her Daughter rose, Dressed in hand woven scarlet coloured linens, and furs. Their long dresses covered in intricate patterned embroidery.

“You know I thought for the longest time Dad would marry you off to Princess Rose” James commented. 

Albus chuckled, noticing as King Viktor waddled in, wearing more clothes than his usual painted bear chest. Albus suspected that he might have been nagged into wearing the Scarlet tunic, even if it was quite striking. He gave a grin and a warm nod to Albus as he sat down next to Rose. 

King Neville Arrived, alongside his wife and Prince Franklin. James briefly stepped over to talk to his in-laws. King Ernest arrived alongside his wife and entourage of three ministers.

King Bill arrived with his wife, Albus had yet to see Queen Fleur in anything that wasn't glamorous. Actually he was sure the blonde woman could make a potato sack look expensive. Behind them were Albus eldest cousins Princess Victorie and Princess Dominique. Both blonde and pretty, he could tell they were both putting in effort perhaps to nab their own husbands. Behind them waddled Prince Louis, who’s tunic and robes looked about to burst from how tight they were across his gut. 

His other uncles Prince Charlie, who Albus hadn't seen in awhile and from what his mother had said, had been exploring what lay to the west.

Prince George, alongside his wife Dutchess Angelia and their children, Prince Fredrick and Princess Roxanne, Roxanne was accompanied by her husband Prince Lance Macmillian second in line to Vert-Gras throne.

Prince Ron waddled in taking a seat in a forward row leading his parents the former King and Queen to sit beside him, Albus suspected his father wanted Ron’s company, as Hugo was in the wedding party. And his mother wanted her parents to have a good view. Albus smiled warmly and walked over to his grandparents. “Good afternoon Grandma” Albus smiled.

“Oh Albus. Look how handsome you look” Grandma Molly smiled.

“Make sure you remember your vows Albus. Don’t mess them up like I did” Grandad Arthur smiled.

“Don’t worry I've been practicing all morning” Albus chuckled.

He moved back up to the front. As His parents walked in, His Father and Mother both dressed rather impressively in their finest, carrying prince James. Arm in arm as they sat down beside Prince Ron.

The councillors of Wiltshaven and their families began to arrive taking seats. Albus spotted Merula who was wearing a floor length emerald gown, her husband Jacob had his arm around her waist. It wasn’t long until the chapel was bursting with people, the central Aisle clear as everyone’s necks craned around desperate to catch a glimpse of Prince Scorpius. A choir of angelic looking children stood on a balcony began singing a hymn, accompanied by a small band of string and woodwind players. began to play a romantic melody, accompanied by angelic soprano voices. Albus looked down the Aisle and smiled, as everyone rose to their feet.

At first his sister Lily, followed by Alice. Standing at the end of the isle, in a complimenting outfit to his own although Scorpius’ was adorned with a long cape. He looked regal, handsome and beautiful everything Albus could ever imagine. King Draco in a gold crown covered, and a green silken tunic, with gold leaves embroidered along its edges. Scorpius was brought up to the front, and a Priest in black robes and and green .

“Hello” Albus smiled as scorpius reached him. 

“Hello” Scorpius smiled back, his cheeks blushing.

“ We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Prince Albus Severus of Godric's Hollow and Duke of  Baronsfield. and Prince Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Wiltshaven in marriage” The Priest declared, his voice echoing around the room. “If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Albus felt his stomach clench, but thankfully there was no one, no protest. No complaint. “Who gives this man to be married today?”

“I do” Draco said firmly.

“Of course” The priest nodded and Draco took a seat in the front row. 

The priest then went on and began to talk about the importance of marriage, a few prayers, a hymn, another prayer, a reading. There was even a brief sermon, Albus suspected the priest was padding it out as a way to entice people to attend worship more often. In the end they finally got to the vows. 

After a prompt from the Priest Albus began. “ I, Prince Albus Severus Potter of Godrics Hollow and Duke of Baronsfield, take thee, Prince Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Wiltshaven, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to The Gods holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth” Albus said remembering not to mess up Thereunto. As he reached out taking the ring from James and placed the gold ring on Scorpius finger. 

Scorpius smiled and looked down at the ring on his finger “Prince Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Wiltshaven, take thee, Prince Albus Severus Potter of Godrics, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to The Gods holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth” Scorpius said looking into Albus eyes. Before taking the other ring from James and placing it onto Albus finger. Scorpius smiled and clutched Albus hands tight, as the priest led through another round of prayers asking for St Slytherin to bless the marriage.

The priest smiled warmly, “Before I proclaim you joined you must kiss three times on cue.

Once for luck, Twice for Love and Thrice for Long life.” Albus chuckled slightly but nodded confirming he understood. “By the Power Vested in my by the Realm I now pronounce you  Prince Albus Severus of Godric's Hollow and Duke of  Baronsfield and Prince Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy , Husband and Husband.” The priest said with a firm nod. Albus stepped close and Scorpius leaned in and kissed him in a peck, before pulling away and leaning in kissing long and letting linger, before Albus pulled back and went in for the final kiss. Long and passionate as Scorpius and Albus held each other close, they audience rose to their feet and hollered as Albus and Scorpius stood proud. They clutched at each others hands and walked up the aisle to clapping and cheering, Albus caught a glimpse of his mum dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Husband?” Scorpius said a wry smile.

“Yes Dear?”

“Once we step outside, I'm going to need to throw up” Scorpius said with a forced smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Marriage shockingly hadn’t changed things. Even at all. The only real difference was that Albus and Scorpius could legally share a bedroom. It was nice, although Albus was very aware his tunics were getting tighter. If it wasn’t for all the food he was consuming he would be sure Scorpius was purposely having them taken in.

Albus found he was developing a waddle, it was this realisation after one particularly gluttonous feast. Scorpius had put on a full spread, to celebrate the six month anniversary of the trade deal coming into effect. Albus at his husbands prodding had found himself putting twelve courses away. Leaving him terribly bloated and only able to reply, in grunts, burps and the occasional passing of gas. So the next morning after his stomach had returned to its normal size, he eventually begrudgingly rose. Sluggishly moving to go have a wash.

“Heh” Scorpius sniggered from where he lay sprawled out naked in bed.

“What?” Albus said straightening.

“Your waddling” Scorpius said rolling over.

Albus shook his head. “Don’t be silly” he dismissed then continued to walk normally taking each step carefully. He noticed within a few steps he was waddling, otherwise his thighs rubbed together irritably. “I’m waddling”

“Yes. I know, I just pointed it out” Scorpius nodded as he stretched. Albus looked at him, his platinum blonde hair beginning to curl at the ends as it lengthened.

Albus stopped, he placed his hands and jiggled his belly, it wasn’t a big round sphere like James, it did bulge and it was round but it had a softer cuddly appearance as his belly had softened into some large heavy rolls that cascaded down his front, Like a landslide of fat. “Perhaps we should cut back on feasts? At least until the baby is born” Albus commented.

“What?” Scorpius said straightening. “Not a chance” he said sternly.

“Scorpius. I’m big, what happens when bub gets here?” Albus said walking over to Scorpius, regretting mentioning it. He should have just done it, Scorpius pregnancy hormones had been manifesting in odd ways.

“Then he has a Dad who’s perfect for cuddles” Scorpius said leaning over and wrapping his arms tightly around Albus middle. “I need you big” he mumbled.

Albus sighed, Scorpius was very hard to say no too. “Alright. Perhaps I’ll just fit some more training in” Albus offered alternatively.

Scorpius nodded and reached up cupping one of Albus flabby arms. “Sounds like a plan my King” Scorpius teased.

Albus sighed, “not a king.”

“Your my husband. I treat you like a king” Scorpius insisted, as he rubbed Albus exposed belly, “now let me spoil you..” He said as he moved his head and took Albus member in his mouth.

Albus walked back into the bedroom bathed and dressed, Scorpius hasn’t moved. Albus walked over and rubbed Scorpius belly proudly. Now Six months pregnant, Scorpius was showing, a firm proud bulge had developed. Albus loved it, seeing Scorpius soften, his chest developing moobs, that had swollen his nipples up presumably ready to feed their child in a few months. But Albus found the way Scorpius rear had become plumper and wider, as his hips readied to push a baby through them, and his belly softened further as he indulged his cravings.

Scorpius was being eased out of official duties, the advantages of being with child. He didn’t have to leave their private quarters if he didn’t want to. Occasionally they went for walks around the gardens or joined Albus when the tailor came up to the palace.

Albus however was settling into his role as Duke. As the title gave him a seat on the council, Draco had begun having Albus at his side, which truthfully Albus didn’t mind. “Albus, are you coming to the Council Meeting?” Merula asked, As Albus walked down the stairs.

“I am. I look forward to another meeting of old men stubbornly yelling at each other” Albus commented sarcastically.

Merula smirked. “How’s the School coming?”

Albus smiled a little, the school had become Albus project. Overhauling the School building, expanding it. The intention when it was completed it would provide a sanctuary for some of the homeless children and even the ones who weren’t. Giving them shelter, food, a place to sleep if needed. “Quite well, the new building will be finished in a week, and they’ve almost finished re-tiling the roof on the school house” Albus explained. “Hopefully it’ll be all done before the Baby arrives.”

Merula nodded, “How’s he coping?”

“Content. He’s starting to nest fussing over how things will be once the baby is here. He’s still undecided if he wants a wet nurse” Albus explained.

“Do you think he will?” Merula questioned.

“No. I think he’ll do it himself, if he’s able too” Albus smiled, as they walked to the Council Chamber. The large long table already had a few people sitting down.

“Ahh. Duke Albus” one commented, Albus nodded politely. He was one of the curmudgeonly types who refused to recognise his title as prince. As he wasn’t a Prince of their land.

“Mr Charterous” Albus replied flatly.

He scowled back, Albus grinned mildly entertained and turned back to Merula, there was an empty throne between them.

“Merula, Hows Jacob, and your daughter?” Albus asked conversationally.

“A handful, she’s rather keen to go off travelling. And we’re having great difficulties to dissuade her” Merula sighed. “I hope you don’t have a daughter, they’re stubborn.”

“So are boys. Ask my parents” Albus smirked.

The door to the council chamber opened and Draco walked in his Royal best, furs and silks of dark green and silver. Everyone stood up, As he waddled around and sat on the throne.

“Your Majesty” Albus bowed.

Draco smiled and patted Albus shoulder, “You don’t have to bow. The amount of times I’ve told you” Draco said chuckling a little. “Shall we get started?”

Everyone sat and nodded, It reminded him of the meeting of the other kings. Each of the members of the council, who represented a different area of Wiltshaven. They had things to bring to the king, Albus was the only one who didn’t. As although he was a duke, his title was largely honorary.

“Prince Albus. How is the school coming along?”

“Rather well, it’s progressing and should be ready to be opened in a couple of weeks” Albus explained.

“Wonderful, I expect all the councillors from Salazberg to be in attendance” Draco insisted. “And perhaps sign up your children if they’re of age.”

There was a murmuring, from the councillors, Albus coughed. The murmuring went silent.

“Thankyou Albus,” Draco smiled a little. “Now the other item is planning ahead to Albus coronation and of course my Abdication.”

Albus almost choked, and seemingly so had many of the other councillors who all stared in horror.

“Abdication?” Duke Wetherby a man with neat brown hair and a well groomed moustache said in horror.

“That is correct. Albus has already been shadowing me, and I wish to achieve a smooth a transition as possible” Draco said firmly.

“But your the king. There hasn’t been an abdication in centuries!” Councillor Abernathy insisted. He was stout balding man, with quite significant crows feet, and interest in wearing a rather hideous set of robes that had evidently been dyed to keep them looking new.

“To keep this Kingdom going it’s important to bring in new Blood. Albus will rule as King, with Scorpius by his side as Prince Regent” Draco revealed, Albus had known this for a while. But this was the first time he’d evidently laid out his plans to his councillors.

“But the royal line.”

“Will continue. My son is after all currently pregnant” Draco said firmly. “It is necessary to bring in a King who will be more accepted by the other Kingdoms.”

“Well. How long will Albus be off royal duties? As Scorpius of course should be a part of it” Merula said making a note on some parchment.

“Well he’s due in three months and...” Albus trailed off. He wasn’t sure how long Scorpius would need to recover.

“Let’s say a year from now” Draco nodded considering.

There was more murmuring, “that’s not long enough!” “They’ll be a coup” “We’ll be ruined!”

“Enough!” Draco barked with ferocity.

“This isn’t something you can change my mind on. Albus will become King of Wiltshaven, and I will be more than happy to hand my crown over” Draco said firmly. “I will happily step into an advisory role. And spend time with my grandchildren.”

“Grandchildren? He’s just having the one” Albus commented.

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled, “You know full well, you won’t be stopping at one.” Albus looked a little sheepish, he knew Draco was probably right.

  
  


* * *

Albus waited at the bottom of the stairs, as Scorpius waddled down clutching the stone bannister. He was dressed in a flowing cotton gown, it billowed over his swollen pregnant stomach. Albus grinned it was still breathtaking. “How was your day?”

“Fine, relaxed. Heavily pregnant and missing you” Scorpius said as he met Albus.

“Your barefoot?”

“My feet are swollen up, if I wore shoes they’d look like Hams” Scorpius murmured. Albus embraced him, stroking Scorpius belly rubbing it’s surface warmly. “How was the council meeting?”

“Your father officially announced he will be abdicating and I’ll be crowned. It went down quite well” Albus commented sarcastically.

Scorpius straightened, “They’re all old idiotic. You’ll be an amazing King..”

Albus smiled a little wryly, and kissed Scorpius warmly. “I don’t deserve you”

“Pft. Now I want to come see the school house” Scorpius said patting Albus soft chest.

“Your pregnant. You should be resting.”

“I’m bored. And I want to see it. Come on...”

Albus sighed, he knew Scorpius would nag about it. “Tomorrow.”

“Why not now, I’m not nauseous. And I need the walk..” Scorpius insisted, Albus squinted at him.

“You don’t even have shoes on. We’ll go tomorrow, it’ll be dinner soon anyway” Albus encouraged.

Scorpius lulled his head, his shoulders slumping. “Dinners fine...”

Albus leaned in and kissed Scorpius cheek. “Maybe we could go for a walk in the gardens?” Albus encouraged.

Scorpius considered, and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go” He said clutching Albus hand and leading him to the door.

“Shoes” Albus said firmly.

“Go get them, It’ll take me an hour by the time I waddle back” Scorpius pouted sitting down on a bench.

Albus sighed and kissed Scorpius cheek, “I’ll be back.” Albus headed up the stone stairs, and into their chambers, he grabbed a pair of shoes. And the bear skin cloak, and his own a mix of deer fur and red brocade outside. He clasped his own up and swept down the stairs. “Here” he said handing the leather shoes to Scorpius. Scorpius pulled on the boots.

“The loose ones” Scorpius smirked a little relieved as he stood up. “Thankyou” as he stood and tied the cloak around his shoulders. Albus offered his arm, and Scorpius clutched it tightly as they waddled out into the Castle garden.

Albus smiled as the cold air hit his face. Winter had been creeping in, the air was cool and although it wasn’t snowing yet. Albus suspected it’d be mere weeks before the ground would be drenched in ankle deep snow. “What do we plan to do once the baby is here, we don’t have a full household” Albus commented. “I had a nursemaid, and a cradle rocker, that’s not even mentioning the servants”

Scorpius began to muse, we could get a nurse. “I’d like it to be a male, and I do want to nurse our son. My mother was too ill to do that with me. It’s important to me that our child gets that attention.”

“Of course, but I don’t want you taking yourself you know you’ll still be expected to complete your royal duties” Albus gently stroked slow warm circles on Scorpius stomach. “And I’ll need time to ravish you.”

“If anything I feel like I’ll need a break, the way my hormones have been” Scorpius said puffing a little winded, “I shouldn’t be this unfit, but everything aches.”

“Well I believe that’s what’s happens as you get closer to birth, your body adjusts and reddies to birth a child” Albus murmured.

“Yeah well, I just want the pain to be less, I could do without the back aching”

Albus led him over to a stone bench, and Scorpius relaxed, and Albus sat next to him. “Well. It’s only three months to go. Why did you want to come out, we made it. Twenty feet?”

Scorpius smile faulted and be massaged his belly, “I just feel cooped up. I feel fat and lazy and....I don’t know...” Scorpius sniffed, his eyes watering. He pressed into Albus round bulging belly and hugged it affectionately. Scorpius was sobbing now, his hands clutching Albus love handles. Albus rubbed Scorpius back gently, rubbing it softly. “Shh. I’m here. Your beautiful” Albus reassured, he knew that it wouldn’t overly help. Often it was easier to let Scorpius just cry it out, and hope it didn’t turn to an argument.

“If...If something happens. Protect our baby” Scorpius said between sobs.

Albus found the blood draining from his face. “Nothing will happen. You will be fine, I know it, don’t talk like that.”

Scorpius looked up, “No you don’t.”

“Fine I don’t. But I don’t want to face that. I can’t, so please you will be by side” Albus encouraged.

Scorpius sniffed and looked up and Albus wiped his tears away. “I’ll try my best..”

“Good” Albus grinned.

  
  


* * *

**Two and a Half Months later.**

Albus woke up suddenly from his peaceful blissful sleep, with a sharp kick to the groin. He groaned tearing up as he looked over at Scorpius. “Why?” Albus winced meekly.

“THE. BABY. IS COMING!” Scorpius said with gritted teeth. “And you wouldn’t wake up.”

Albus paled slightly. “Oh. Oh! Are you okay?”

Scorpius eyes narrowed. That was the wrong question to ask. “Really?” Albus winced and went to kiss Scorpius cheek reassuringly. Instead he got batted away by a pillow. “Get the Midwife!” Scorpius glared.

“Right” Albus said scrambling out of bed with his considerable bulk. He then realized he was completely naked and fetched a nightgown. Which looked practically painted on and barely went passed his knees.

There was a snigger from Scorpius, “I think that’s mine. Was mine...” He murmured, then winced in pain and his mouth fell open and let out a scream, as a contraction began.

Albus panicked, wanting to hold Scorpius tight and reassure him, and yet aware they needed a midwife if Scorpius was to give birth at all.

“Go!” Scorpius said eyes watering. Albus nodded, hesitating. Very quickly, he headed down the servant's quarters and found the room where the midwife was. Albus didn’t even have to say anything, the midwife knew. Mrs. Pomphrey a woman in her sixties, greying hair, stern look. She quickly grabbed a robe, and a leather satchel. As Albus led her up to their bedroom.

“Do. Do you need anything?” Albus said standing in the doorway, a little panicked.

“We’ll be fine. Although send a servant up with some towels, and hot water” Mrs. Pomfrey said, as she cleared the blankets off the bed, Scorpius had been sleeping naked. Albus also noticed the large wet patch Scorpius had been evidently laying in. “Hmm” Mrs. Pomfrey suggested. “Let's move you to this side of the bed for now, and we’ll see how you're doing” She said.

“Be strong” Albus offered, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Scorpius gave a weak smile, and let out a howl of pain.

Albus backed out of the room, feeling a little nauseous. “Careful” Draco commented from behind Albus back.

Albus turned, looking a little stilted. “Sorry. Scorpius, he’s in..”

“I know. Come on” Draco said gently.

“But I should”

“Albus. The Midwife is in there, Scorpius is in good hands” Draco reassured.

Albus didn’t looked convinced but followed Draco, Almost in a trance. Downstairs, Draco handed him a goblet of mead. Albus hands were shaking, the mead rocking back and forth in his hand.

“Drink” Draco reassured.

“What if he?” Albus mummed. As he started to run through all the possibilities of what might happen if something went wrong. Losing Scorpius, Losing the Baby, Losing Both Scorpius and The Baby.

“Drink” Draco repeated, pushing the goblet up to Albus lips and forcing him to take a few swallows. “Relax. Good or Bad, there's nothing you can do.”

“Is that meant to help?” Albus said frowning.

Draco chuckled, “Albus, panicking isn’t going to help you. I was an utter wreck when Astoria was in labor with Scorpius, so much so I made myself sick.”

Albus nodded slowly. “Right. But Scorpius has been in pain, it's been difficult...”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Albus.”

“What?” Albus said confused. “He has, he’s always complaining about his back, or his feet, or how swollen he looks...”

Draco nodded calmly. “Yes. And how do you react?”

“I comfort him”

“And?”

“wehavesex” Albus murmured.

Draco nodded, “How often potentially.”

“occasionally.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “that’s not true. But my point is. The two happen a lot.” Albus wasn’t entirely sure where this conversation was heading. “Scorpius has wanted children since he knew it was possible. And he adores you, probably too much. It bewilders me how you keep up with him.”

Albus felt his face go very red. “He does most of it” he said awkwardly.

“Giving birth was always going to be hard. It’s difficult and it’s frustrating we have to sit back. But if you have been there with Scorpius for the rest of it, making sure he was okay. You did the best you can”

Albus nodded, feeling a little relieved and a little overwhelmed that his father knew a lot about his sex life. Hours passed, and the dawn began to break. Albus was sure he nodded up briefly, and woke up with a violent start. “Still nothing” Draco confirmed.

Albus sighed deflating, “It’s been hours?”

“Labor isn’t quick” Draco added, as a servant came in with a pitcher of juice and some bread. “Ah thank you” Draco smiled, pouring juice into a glass.

Albus hesitated over the food, it felt wrong to eat when knowing nothing about his husbands well being. The door opened, and the Midwife walked in, “Your Majesty, Your Highness” She said bowing her head in her arms was a bundle of blankets.

Albus got up and hesitantly approached her, “Is that?”

“Congratulations your highness, you had a son” Mrs Pomphrey said handing the small bundle to Albus.

“Look at him” Albus smiled, looking at his red wrinkled face, his eyes shut tightly. “That's my son. How’s Scorpius?” Aware if anything had happened, he would have been told that first.

“Resting, he did well” Mrs Pomhrey reassured. “You may see him briefly, but after that he needs to recover” She had a firmness that Albus suspected meant she wouldn’t be off telling someone off.

Albus didn’t need to be told twice, and cuddling his son against his moobs. Waddling and puffing a little as he made it up the stairs. He kicked the bedroom door with his foot, which stubbornly remained shut, forcing him to fiddle with the handle. The door opened and scorpius was leaning against a pile of pillows. He looked almost drenched in sweat, “Hello” Scorpius murmured.

“Hello, how are you feeling? Did you meet our little boy” Albus asked approaching the bed and sitting down at Scorpius side.

“I did, he’s perfect” Scorpius smiled.

“I was so worried” Albus smiled as he offered the baby to Scorpius.

“It hurt a lot. But it was worth it” Scorpius reassured, as Albus climbed next to scorpius and he cuddled up to his husband.

“We need to decide a name” Albus said kissing scorpius cheek, his hand gently gliding across scorpius belly. “Weird, you still sort of feel pregnant.”

“Yeah, it’ll go down” Scorpius said gently. “We can decide a name later. Right now, i just want to lie with you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Albus lay in bed contented. He could feel Scorpius rolling onto his side next to him. “Morning” Albus yawned, sitting up. Next to him Scorpius smiled and rubbed his eyes. 

“Morning” 

The quiet morning bliss was interrupted by a knock at the door. A plump young man by the name of Beau. Sandy darkened blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a simple navy tunic. And was gently rocking a crying baby. 

“Oh. Is he hungry?” Scorpius sitting up, easing off his tunic. 

“Yes sir, I thought I’d bring Orion straight to you” Beau said.

“Bring him over, he probably just wants a feed” Scorpius nodded sitting up. Beau nodded and handed the baby over. Orion who was now eleven months old, he was dressed in a simple white nightgown. Scorpius held him up to his nipple, Orion latched on and began to suckle. Albus smiled at Beau, “You can relax, we’ll bring him down” Albus smiled.

He looked over at Scorpius who was leaning back. “He’s hungry.”

“Well he sleeps and he eats. That’s what they tend to do” Albus commented amused.

“He’s like you” Scorpius smiled. “Hungry.”

“Oh yeah” Albus smirked, kissing Scorpius cheek firmly. 

“Yeah. You just eat and sleep” Scorpius smirked as they kissed gently. “Do you want to burp your son?”

“Sure I’ll teach him the manly art of burping. And not throwing up down my back” Albus said taking the infant and resting him on his chest, his head resting on Albus shoulder. Scorpius grabbed a towel, wiped any remaining milk from his chest and slipped the towel onto Albus shoulder. Albus gently patted his sons back, as he rocked him gently. Eventually the small infant let out a burp.

Scorpius smirked and rose from the bed, finding clothes for him and Albus to wear. “Who’s coming down for the coronation?”

“My parents, My brother and Alice and Jamie. I think my sister is coming” Albus listed off. “One of my uncles is coming on behalf of King Bill, and I think King Viktor is coming.”

“And Teddy and Hugo I assume?” Scorpius said picking up Orion and lying him on his back. 

“Obviously, they love any excuse to visit” Albus smiled. 

“Go on. You have a council meeting to get too” Scorpius commented. Albus groaned in complaint.

* * *

Albus nodded politely, as he leaned back in the chair at King Draco’s side. The Council meeting was beginning to stretch into Lunch and Albus could feel his stomach rumbling loudly unhappily. 

“Of course, our final Business, the formal accepting of my Abdication. As we have discussed at length, I’m stepping aside and this Saturday Prince Albus Duke of Baronsfield. Will be crowned” Draco explained. “The Council just has to vote to support the Abdication, Albus of course you will have to Abstain.” 

Albus nodded, “Of course.” 

There was a murmuring as Merula Stood and read the sheet of parchment, “I King Draco Lucius Malfoy of Wiltshaven. Agree to abdicate and step aside from role as King, in Order to pass on my crown to Prince Albus Duke of Baronsfield. In the Six days between the Abdication and Coronation, I will continue to act as regent until Prince Albus is crowned” Merula finished. “Please Say Aye” 

Albus felt him lean forward, as he pressed his mouth shut nervously awaiting the vote. Thankfully Fifteen of the Twenty Councilors called out Aye. 

“And the Nay’s” She said. A smaller group of Nays answered. “The Ayes have it” Merula confirmed. “King Draco, we thank you for your reign. You will be remembered as a Great King” She said addressing Draco. 

Draco smiled, “Thank you. I would like to point out, I'll be advising King Albus for the foreseeable future.” He added with a smile to Albus. 

“Thankyou” Albus smiled. The council Chamber door and was punctuated by the sound of a familiar infant crying. Scorpius walked in their Son, Prince Orion Henry Malfoy crying hysterically in his arms. 

“Sorry. I think he wants his Dad” Scorpius winced as he walked over to Albus and passed him the baby. The councilors let out disapproving murmurs as Albus began to cuddle Orion’s small body. “Murmur all you like. Don’t think my Husband doesn’t tell me exactly what goes on in these meetings” Scorpius commented. 

Draco coughed, and looked at Scorpius. “Well I think this is a perfectly suitable to end the meeting. As I expect we’ll be soon joined by King Harry and Queen Ginny in a few hours.” 

Albus tummy rumbled loudly, Orion who was laying cuddled up to it, pawed at it with his small tiny fists. Scorpius smiled amused. “Hungry?” Scorpius smiled amusement. “You're lucky I know you so well.” 

“Food?” Albus looked up brightly. 

“Of course,” Scorpius said kissing Albus cheek. Albus cupped Orion and rose up the infant content and other than lifting his head for a moment seemed unaware. “He’s so much like you” Scorpius sighed. 

“He’s an infant. They eat and sleep and defecate. I’m hoping that’s not the comparison you're making” Albus said kissing Scorpius cheek. 

“I’m not answering that,” Scorpius grinned. They settled in the great Hall, as servants served up the lunch spread. 

“I’m going to finish this before my Dad gets here. I don’t need the comments” Albus murmured, as he picked up a leg of meat and began to tear at the cooked flesh with his teeth. 

Scorpius lifted Orion, who was asleep once more. “Gorge away my king” Scorpius commented as he whispered in Scorpius Albus ear. Albus grinned and took another bite of the juicy flesh, he really had married the perfect person. Albus made his way through the meat and took filling Spoonfuls of the broth with vegetables floating in it. When Albus finally made it to the sweet bread he was starting to feel full and with Scorpius impeccable timing, he leaned over and began to rub Albus belly. Swollen and pulling his tunic tight, he let out a groan, as he felt a gassy Belch brewing. “BBRRAAAAARRP” Albus said with a contented smirk. 

“Father told me; King Harry’s carriage has been sighted at the town gates” Scorpius commented. 

Albus groaned, “That means I have to get up. I’m stuffed, I hardly want to move for hours” 

“Come on” Scorpius prodded his belly playfully, jiggling it roughly. Eliciting another Belch from Albus as he batted Scorpius hands away. Albus groaned and felt the chair creaking as he tried to heave himself up. He frowned and gripped the table and tried to heave himself up. But his body just didn’t budge, so much so the chair was lifting off the ground more than he was. 

“I’m stuck” Albus frowned. 

Scorpius sniggered amused. “Yes, you are.” 

“Stop laughing and Help!” Albus frowned. 

“Alright. Alright” Scorpius grinned, holding the chair down. “Try now” 

Albus gripped the sides of the chair and groaned as he pulled himself up, his fat struggled and wanted him firmly stuck in the chair. He groaned and pulled hard and there was a loud *crack* as he pulled himself free. “Errr. Oops.” 

“Albus” Scorpius was shocked and impressed. 

“Err...” He said looking down at he snapped armrests. 

“You pig” Scorpius grinned. 

“It was fine last week” Albus Murmured as Scorpius planted a passionate kiss on his lips. “Mhmm.” 

“Come on. Let's go greet your parents” Scorpius said giggling, as he led Albus down to the main entrance. They walked down the stairs and were met by King Draco who usually took his lunch in his rooms. Albus suspected it was so he could gorge in peace but had never truthfully bothered to investigate it. 

They wandered out just as the carriage arrived. Albus’s father King Harry fat and wide as ever as he heaved himself out. Behind Queen Ginny climbed out effortlessly, she gave a warm curtsy to King Draco then turned to Albus and Scorpius. They spent most of the afternoon fussing over Orion, which was fine. Albus and Scorpius spent most of the afternoon greeting all the arrivals for the Coronation. Of course, that evening was the feast. 

The Feasts that Armand Castle put on, put Godric’s hollow to shame. So much so Albus overate so much, possibly wanting to compete with Teddy and James, who were both Packing food away. 

“More” Albus burped, looking over at Scorpius. “Still Hungry?” 

Scorpius looked at James, Teddy and then back at Albus. “That's a lie. But sure, if you think you can fit it” Scorpius teased loading Albus plate with a mountain of food. “Here love” he said placing the Plate down. 

Albus smiled and stuffed in another forkful of food. “Mhmf thanks” he said not paying attention to the creaks the chair was making as he shifted. 

James let out an amused chuckle, “Bloody Hell Albus. Scorpius has made a pig out of you.” 

“Like you can talk. Porky” Albus said mostly focused on eating. 

“I can talk yes. I’m also not inhaling my fifth plate of food.” 

“Fourth” Albus corrected. 

“Sixth Actually” Scorpius corrected. 

Albus belched and looked at Scorpius. “Should stop. I didn’t realise I’d...URRRRRRPPP” He groaned, slowing down. The chair made an ominous Creak as Albus leant back, patting his gut. The Chair creaked again and it gave way, cracking and splintering under Albus bloated form. Sending him to the ground with a loud and uncomfortable thump. 

Scorpius bit his lip. “Ummm” 

James let out a loud snort of laughter. Albus face went very red, “James, Shut the Hell up!” Albus yelled. 

“No way. I wasn’t one the one who broke a chair” 

“It was old. And wasn’t reinforced” Albus lied. He struggled to get up and held up a hand to Scorpius who just grinned and helped him up. 

Scorpius patted Albus belly, “Why don’t we take the rest of this up to the room?” Scorpius suggested. 

“No wonder Albus is huge” James sniggered. 

Albus turned to his brother. “Yeah, I’ve also been keeping up my combat skills. So if you're keen to have a round with me tomorrow morning.” 

James paled, “I’m good. Alice will need me to....do something...” He deflected. 

Albus smirked and let Scorpius lead him back to their bedroom, Cradling his gut and belching with every step. 

* * *

In the morning Albus and Teddy clashed in the dirt ring. Shirtless and semi bloated bellies wobbling, as the blunted practice swords clashed. Their hair damp with sweat and sticking to their foreheads, as the beads of sweat rolled down their face like rain. “King Albus” Teddy smirked, as he attacked with his sword. 

“Yes. I’m aware. Very Aware” Albus replied, knocking the sword from Teddys sweaty grip. 

Teddy stopped, puffing and grabbing his knees to catch his breath. “You scared?” 

“Honestly? More scared about becoming King than I was about being a Dad. I’ve been overeating for weeks because then I’m too stuffed to think about it” Albus groaned. 

“Explains the chairs breaking” Teddy smirked. 

“And the tunics. I’ve been hiding all the clothes I rip out in the stables as rags” Albus admitted. “I’m a blimp.” 

“You're just an emotional eater. And Honestly, you’ll be a great king” Teddy reassured. “Worst case, give me the word, I’ll invade any time.” 

“That isn't funny” Albus frowned. 

“Albus!” Draco called out, from the fence. Next to him was the blacksmith. 

“Duty calls” Albus commented as he waddled over. 

“This is Ben Smithen. The Royal Blacksmith” Draco introduced. “He’s going to take some measurements and offer some designs for the crown.”

“Wonderful to meet you” Albus said shaking his hand. “Sorry. I’m a bit sweaty, been dueling with King Edward.” Teddy waved as he waddled over.

“Lovely to meet you. Your highness” Ben said nodding reverently.

“Let me take you inside. Albus? We’ll meet you in the sitting room?” Draco asked.

“I’ll be right in,” Albus nodded.

Albus retrieved his tunic which had been hung on the fence. He pulled it on over his head and eventually struggled to pull it down over his fat round middle. The tunic protesting that even sucking in wasn’t giving him much progress. 

“Suck in Albus” Teddy encouraged. As he gripped the tunic and began pulling on it. Albus sucked his belly in, but was still a little full from the night before. The tunic budged a little, making it halfway around Albus gut. Before the inevitable happened and it ripped. Right up the seams, Albus belly bulged to its full size. Albus just cupped his face in irritation. “Dammit!” He swore in frustration. 

Albus who’d stuck back to his bedroom and found another a Tunic that fit joined Draco in the Sitting room. On the Table on a few different pieces of parchment were some crude sketches of different crowns.

“Albus. What took you so long?” Draco asked.

“A horse got to my tunic. My sweat must have made it juicy. I had to run up and grab another” Albus said chuckling, as he felt his thighs rub together as he sat down in a chair. Hoping this one didn’t creak like they all seemed too lately. 

“Well your highness. These are the designs I was thinking for your crown” 

“Oh? I thought I was just getting yours resized” Albus admitted.

“Not quite. It’s traditional in Wiltshaven for the new King’s crown to be made from his predecessors and the crown he wore as a prince” Draco explained. 

“Oh” Albus said leaning forward. “I don’t want anything too gaudy. Something natural” He said looking at the designs. It looked like he’d have a giant mushroom on his head. “Oh not that one” Albus said moving that design to the side. 

“Well. How about this one, it’ll require a little bit of pre moulding. But this one could suit?” Ben said. It reminded Albus of a solid ring of branches, but with the points being geometric leaves. 

“It’s a bit...complicated” Draco mused politely. 

“I’d suggest something simple. And we could mix the metal. Your crown you wear is white gold. We could use both, blend it. To symbolise the two kingdoms. 

Ben pulled out a price of charcoal and began sketching something out. A band with two different pieces meeting and crossing. “How’s that?”

Albus leaned over, “That’s nice. I like it” he admitted. It looked new, it looked simple, and it looked like him.

“Great. I’ll get the moulds ready for your crowning on Saturday” Ben insisted. “And I’ll set up a forge in the great hall on Friday.”

Draco nodded. “Perfect.”

Albus nodded. “Yeah. Perfect.”

* * *

Albus felt nervous energy, as he watched the forge setup in the Great Hall. Beau was helping his father. Everything was coming together tomorrow Albus would rise to the throne as King of Wiltshaven. He would be King, and he would be the highest power in the land. A land he still wasn’t completely familiar with yet. 

“I can tell your nervous. I was terrified at my Coronation” Harry commented as he stood next to his son. “It’s normal.” 

“Doesn’t feel normal” Albus replied staring. As Beau and his father started using a pump to blast air into the coals that had been set in the forge. 

“Well alright, it's hardly the most normal circumstances. But I think you’ll be a wonderful king” Harry reassured patting Albus back. “Just as much as you’ll be a great Dad. Just as long as I slow down on the eating.” 

Albus made a non-committal noise. Harry prodded Albus’s belly, “I know, it's just I've been stressed.” 

“I know. Trust me, I was thin before I was king” Harry said patting his own considerable belly. 

“I thought you were trying to give me good advice” Albus said a smirk forming on his plump lips. 

“I’m just warning you, that you presumably don’t want to end up as fat as me” Harry replied. 

“I don’t think that’s going to work. I just don’t know if I can do it. If I can lead” Albus said honestly. 

Harry faced his son, “You can lead, you lead them through a battle. You turned what reminded of an army and turned them into a fighting force. You can be a terrific King. I know you can” Harry reassured. 

Albus nodded, and the doors opened, and Scorpius walked in with Ginny. “Albus. There you are” Scorpius smiled. “You okay?” He queried noticing Albus pensive expression. 

“Just thinking” Albus said simply. 

“Well don’t, it makes you stress and toss and turn all night and I get even less sleep than I do now” Scorpius said wryly as he kissed Albus. 

Albus frowned. “Hmm.” 

“Our sweet little grandson is asleep. He looks just like you at that age” Ginny smiled. 

“Poor him” Albus winced. 

Scorpius prodded Albus belly and kissed his cheek, “You're more handsome than you think.” 

Albus hugged Scorpius affectionately. 

* * *

The Day of the Coronation arrived. Albus woke up so nervous he made himself sick throwing up into a bedpan. Scorpius had eventually forced some water and bread down him, And Albus tried to focus but his mind kept wandering. As he ran through all the horrible possibilities, Beheading, Exile, murder. The People of Wiltshire were more than allowed to reject him as their king. After all, he wasn’t even born here. 

But the Coronation was still going to happen. Beau came in and dressed Albus. A Black tunic with silver trim. Green Flowing Robes and a Fur Cloak that went over the top. It surprisingly swamped his tubby figure, so much so they had to pin it back. “What? I thought you’d have put on more weight” Scorpius admitted wryly. “You’ve practically outgrown most of your tunics.” 

“I didn’t think you knew” Albus stared. 

“Your highness. It’s pretty noticeable” Beau said quietly. 

“Well fine. Granted. But I've been hiding most of them” Albus pouted. 

“I know. But you're not very good at hiding them” Scorpius said, patting his belly. 

The doors to their Quarters opened. Ginny Gliding in a beautiful emerald gown, that trailed along. “Your Crown. Albus you look so dashing” She smiled proudly. 

“Mum” Albus groaned. As Ginny opened a wooden box, revealing the white gold crown he wore as a prince. “You know they’re melting it down right?” 

“I am aware. Yes, Draco did ask, and this is a replica we had made. We figure your crown can be passed onto Jamie” Ginny explained. As she handed it to Albus. Albus set it on his head and looked at Scorpius and Ginny. 

“The Last time I'll be a prince” Albus commented wistfully. 

“You’ve always been my King” Scorpius reassured. “Alright. I think you're ready.”

“Am I?” Albus answered. 

“Alright. Good luck. I’ll go make sure your father has Orion” Ginny commented, embracing Albus. 

“I really hope he doesn’t cry,” Scorpius worried. “He gets a little overwhelmed with crowds and the noise.”

“All babies do. Don’t worry Scorpius” Ginny commented reassuringly, before shutting the doors behind them. 

“How do I look?” Scorpius asked as he retrieved his own crown from a side table.

“Beautiful” Albus smiled. “I feel very lucky.”

Scorpius cheeks blushed, “Oh shush. We should head down, I’m sure all of Salazberg will be waiting for us.”

“Oh. Don’t remind me” Albus said, taking a nervous breath. “Right.”

Albus smiled but it looked forced. Scorpius cupped his cheek. “I am by your side. For every step” Scorpius insisted firmly.

Albus almost wanted to reply ‘Because you couldn’t’ but knew better. He reached out and took Scorpius hand, and they walked from the room. Albus hand wrapped around Scorpius soft hand tighter. Albus raised his head, crown balanced atop his hair keeping it in place. He walked down the stairs, before turning to the great hall. They could hear the chatter of people. And as they rounded the corner they saw the crowds practically spilling out of the room. Albus walked into the great hall, his hand holding Scorpius as he walked in. Music played from a band, proud and bombastic as he slowly walked to where a small platform had been set up. Ben had stopped tending the forge and Draco stood along with a Priest. The same one from their wedding a year earlier dressed in all his vestments.

Scorpius stepped to beside his father, who stood without his crown. Albus kneeled on the cushion in front of him. He looked ahead and the Priest smiled kindly, in his hand was a golden rod. “Welcome All. Today is an important day in the history of Wiltshaven, a King steps aside and a new King steps forward to guide our Kingdom into the next century.”

Albus smiled as Ben began to clang his hammer on the anvil. “Prince Albus, Do you surrender your crown to the Kingdom of Wiltshaven?”

“I do” Albus nodded, The Priest lifted the crown from Albus head and handed it to Ben.

“Do you King Draco Lucius Malfoy surrender your crown to the Kingdom of Wiltshaven. So it may be reformed and guide your successor in all his decisions.”

“I do” King Draco said bowing his head. The priest removed Draco’s crown and handed it to Ben.

Albus almost darent look and yet. The Clanging of the hammer against the ornate crown. Flattening it, brutalising it and mashing it until it resembled almost scrap. Ben picked up the metal with tongs and lowered it into a bowl that was heating in the coals. Ben then repeated the process with Draco’s crown, expertly until they both sat in the glowing pulsating coals. The Metal slowly bubbling to liquid.

The priest was conducting a sermon, talking about the virtues of a leader. But Albus wasn't listening, his eyes focused on the crown that was being formed. Ben lifted one of the vessels holding the liquid metal with a pair of black tongs and poured it into a mould that had been set up. He lifted the second container of white gold metal and poured it in, the column of colour glistening as it disappeared into the mould. He lifted after a few moments the mould into water. Where it hissed and bubbled as the cold water reacted violently against the hot intruder. After a few moments he removed, and began opening the mould. His darkened leather gloves handling it, as he cleaned off what Albus guessed was some sort of Clay. He began to hammer it bashing it until the metal curved towards close to become a ring. He took it to the flame, and began to seal it.

“Prince Albus” The Priest said just loud enough to regain my attention without arousing attention. “ Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Wiltshaven with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?”

“I shall” Albus nodded.

“Then I bless you. And that you rule with justice, courage, honesty and integrity” The Priest said resting the metal rod on my shoulders. The Priest turned to Ben, who had a crown atop a cushion. The priest took the kitchen, and touched the crown, expecting it to Burn him. The metal was warm, but not hot. It was a crown with two different metals meeting and crossing making twin diamonds at the front of the crown. The priest pressed the crown onto Albus head, it fit comfortably and although it was heavy. He supposed he could get used to it.

Albus got up, the crown on his head and smiled at Scorpius and Draco. Draco smiled warmly, and Scorpius had a smile although his eyes suggested he wanted to Mount Albus like a horse.

He turned to the crowds, his Parents, His brother and Sister and the extended family. 

“I present your King. King Albus Severus Malfoy of Wiltshaven” The Priest said.

There was an enthusiastic roar, and Albus smiled.


	20. Epilogue

The carriage bounced as its wheel rode over a rock, the whole carriage rocked rattling. Scorpius clutched his belly protectively, worried that the carriage would suddenly up-turn himself. An amused giggle rang out next to me, and Albus looked over at Orion practically bouncing on the seat next to me. Orion pulled himself up using my tunic and peered out the window. “The babies will be fine, your very durable” Albus reassured. “And you could have stayed back at Armand.”

“No thankyou” Scorpius replied, “and have Father fuss. I’d rather be here with you, and be your Ear.”

Albus chuckled, and considered leaning across and kissing his husband, but didn’t want to collide or smother Scorpius with his fat. “I’m grateful” Albus said reaching out his fat hand and placing it on Scorpius knees. Scorpius plump cheeks went red, his weight had increased since Albus had gotten him pregnant again. Albus thought Scorpius had bloomed like a flower, all of his best features bulging and swelling outwards. Scorpius was less keen, but appreciated the attention.

Orion who had inherited, Albus dark hair, Scorpius eyes and curious demeanour. Squeaked happily. “Dada! Boats!” He said waving his plump padded limb out the window. 

Albus twisted his fat body, and pushed his father's rotund belly against Orion. As it attempted to see what his son was looking at. Outside the carriage window, as they looked down a river twisted down beside the town of Hogsmeade, which led eventually out to sea. Often it was lined up with merchant vessels, arriving at the town to trade. However because like Albus, there were a couple of Large Grand frigates. So large that was sure they’d certainly have a difficult time maneuvering out. “They are boats” Albus agreed indulging his son. “Maybe we’ll go see them tomorrow.”

“You can go. The Docks will have me retching” Scorpius winced. 

Albus chuckled, and the carriage came to a slow, the horses and whinnied loudly. “Woah there. Woah” The coachman said trying to calm the horses.

Albus smiled amused, and peered out the window. Ahead was a line of coaches. Ahead of two Wiltshaven guards was the polished mahogany of a Torjus Pur carriage. 

“Why are you holding us up Teddy!” Albus bellowed. Teddy stuck his head out the window and looked at Albus. 

“Me? Shouldn’t have got here so late? Or were you too busy snacking!” Teddy called back teasingly. 

“Watch it. Or I’ll declare war for a lark” Albus grinned. 

“That’s not funny” Scorpius muttered. 

“Who’s holding it up then?” Albus called putting.

“King Cormac” Teddy called back. 

“Oh great. We’ll be stuck for hours” Albus sighed sinking against the seat. 

“It could have been worse” Scorpius pointed out. 

“Well. Poor Orion is going to be a mess when we get there” Albus commented, starting to wonder if it was worth walking.

“Has he messed himself?”

Albus shook his head, “if we’re stuck here for a few more hours he will.”

Scorpius murmured in agreement. Thankfully with a jolt a mere ten minutes later, the carriage started moving again. Harry peered out and saw Teddy’s carriage eventually pull into the Courtyard of Hogsmeade Castle. A few minutes later, the Guards led Albus carriage. And came to a halt beside the fountain. One of the guards opened the Carriage and Harry gestured to Scorpius. Who heaved himself out. Albus scoped up Orion, holding him against his belly as he climbed out. Stepping one foot down on each step carefully. Scorpius smiled and reached out for Orion. 

“King Albus of Wiltshaven, Prince Scorpius of Wiltshaven and Prince Orion of Wiltshaven” A Man in burgundy robes decreed. Albus nodded and took Scorpius hand as they walked into the castle as a family. The entrance hall had the familiar cool, as the corridor had staircases that disappeared upstairs. Across from them stood Dumbledore, he smiled at Albus warmly. 

“Look at you Albus. A fine king so I’ve heard” Dumbledore beamed as he shook Albus hands. “And this must be your darling son.” He said with a mischievous smile, and pulled out a smooth polished pebble that had a face carved into it. 

“Rock!” Orion said making a grabby hand for it. Dumbledore closed his palm and opened his hand and it had gone. Orion made a face, “gone?” He said confused.

Albus chuckled to himself. Before Dumbledore reached over and pulled the stone from behind Orion’s ear. Orion stared amazed, as Dumbledore offered the rock. Which Orion clutched like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Go on through” Dumbledore smiled, gesturing to the curtain of water. Albus smiled and stepped through on the other side. The stone corridor that rang like a ring around the central chamber. It rang with life, he could see the enormous form of King Cormac and lumbering up the stairs to the dining hall. 

Scorpius nudged Albus playfully, “Look at him. He’s really blimped since the wedding”

“Are you surprised? Louis is pregnant. He’s got an heir, he’s set” Albus shrugged.

“You make it sound so dull” Scorpius pouted. 

Albus leaned over and rubbed Scorpius belly proudly. “Hardly, I just imagine being married to King Cormac as beastly.”

Scorpius laughed, and Orion giggled and flapped his hand “Poppy!” Orion said gesturing.

“Finally got here Albus?” Harry asked Waddling over. 

“Hello Dad” Albus smiled embracing Harry warmly.

“Blimey Scorpius you're practically glowing” Harry complimented, as he reached out and affectionately rubbed Scorpius belly. “It can’t be long to go?”

“Oh it’s definitely a few months yet” Scorpius replied his eyes narrowing at Albus. 

“Poppy!” Orion insisted on trying to get attention.

“Hello Orion” Harry chuckled pulling him into his arms. “Look how big you are getting. You were so tiny when I last saw you” Harry chuckled. 

“He’s growing fast, and getting into everything” Albus admitted.

“You were the same thing. We lost you for a whole afternoon once, and you’d climbed into a linen cabinet and fell asleep” Harry chuckled. 

“We’re trying not to lose our children” Albus replied frowning.

“Once those twins arrive, it’ll happen” Harry insisted. 

“Ciry! Ciry! Ciry” Orion said as he almost tried to tumble out of Harry’s arm. As a red haired three year old ran out of the rooms stark naked. 

Albus sniggered quietly, as moments later Hugo appeared. He was almost all belly at this point, his hand on his back as he waddled after Cirian. Who trotted up unapologetically to Harry. “Come play Orion!” Cirian insisted.

“Got you” Hugo frowned as he picked up Cirian. “Sorry. He escaped, You need to get dressed. He got carriage sick on the way here, so he’s spent most of today in his undergarments” Hugo explained, his face turning redder.

“It’s fine,” Albus smiled.

“Papa! I want to play” Cirian said sobbing as he was carried away from them.

“Well. We better get settled Dad, I’ll come see you and James this afternoon.”

“Just me and Lily I’m afraid. James is running things back home” Harry explained warmly.

“Hope you have a kingdom to go home too” Albus said wincing playfully.

“You underestimate your brother” Harry chuckled.

“Do I? If the castle was edible, it’d have been in ruins years ago” Albus smirked. As took Orion off his father and put him on the ground, taking his hand and encouraging Orion to walk to their apartments. The afternoon went by Lazily, Scorpius napped a thing he’d been doing quite a lot lately. Albus took the chance to have food sent down and ate while he let Orion play with some toys they’d brought. There was a knock on the door, and Albus swallowed the pastries he’d been scoffing. “Come in” Albus called, aware his guards wouldn’t let anyone untoward in. 

The door opened, followed by the fast toddling feet of a young child running full pelt. Followed by the inevitable Smack, As Cirian landed on the carpet with a thump. The red haired boy, wailed traumatised by the sudden stop in his momentum.

“It’s what you get for running” Teddy commented. Lifting Cirian up and dusting him down. “Hello Albus.”

“Hello Teddy” Albus said relaxing, as he reached for another pastry.”Thought it might be someone important?”

“Where’s the Prince Consort” Teddy smirked, as he sat down next to Albus.

“He’ll hit you if you call him that” Albus commented. 

“Call me what?” Scorpius voice called out from the bedroom.

“Nothing” Teddy and Albus answered in unison. 

“So what are you bringing for the entertainment tonight?” Teddy asked with a smirk.

“Exotic Dancer. Of the Male Variety, handpicked by Scorpius” Albus said chuckling.

“Hand picked” Teddy said raising an eyebrow.

“It was far more hilarious watching try to remain stoic as i watched him desperately hide his raging erection,” Albus said as his amusement dissolved into a cackle. Suddenly a pillow flew through the air and whacked Albus in the face. “Hey.”

“Was not me, my friend” Teddy insisted.

Albus looked and saw Scorpius standing in the doorway glaring. “Watch it” Scorpius commented.

Albus grinned broadly, “How was your nap dearest. Pastry?”

“Ooh” Scorpius eyes lit up and he waddled over, reaching and snatching a couple off the tray.

Teddy chuckled, “I can see why you look fatter.”

“Edward Lupin. I will tell your husband” Scorpius commented.

“I’m just saying, those are going to be a plump pair of twins” Teddy commented. “Hugo has been trying to cut back this time around”

“Screw that. I’m pregnant why shouldn’t I indulge” Scorpius said plopping down on Albus lap. Albus smiled and put his arms around Scorpius round heavily pregnant middle.

“Of course, you can indulge as much as you need” Albus smiled kissing Scorpius neck, “whatever it takes.”

Scorpius smiled leaning against Albus round gut. “Cirian is growing fast, he was tiny when i last saw him.”

“Yeah. My Dads are this close to moving in with us. Dad is irritated. Grandpa wasn’t his first word” Teddy chuckled.

“That was hardly going to happen, Orions was Dog and that's only because we took him to the stables. One of our stable hands has a husky and Orion is very taken” Albus smiled.

‘Albus spent two weeks trying to get him to say Dada” Scorpius smiled. 

“Fat Dada! Fat Dada” Orion said grinning from ear to ear.

‘“Am I Orion? Am i?” Albus replied playfully. 

Teddy sniggred. “Remember he’s going to grow into you at some point. Remember what you were like as a teenager.”

“Oh I hope not,” Albus groaned. “That would just be cruel to Scorpius.” Scorpius just prodded Albus belly. Before they kissed affectionately. “I just want Orion to grow up knowing he can become whatever he wants. A King, A Husband, A pirate on the high seas.”

“Not the last one. That's definitely not happening” Scorpius frowned.

“Boat! Boat!” Orion said excitedly.


End file.
